Left Behind
by WitchesOfOzFF
Summary: Fiyero thought he had everything he wanted in Galinda. Elphaba thought she had everything she wanted in Animal studies. But when their worlds collide, will their worlds and priorities change forever?
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written by many members of the Witches of Oz community, but the majority was written by members Nicole and WickedlyAsh. Check out this whole story and others on Witches of Oz!_

"Hi Elphie!" Galinda said prancing up to her friend and roommate who she had found in the library, studying as always. "What's up?" she asked plopping down across from her at thetable she was using.

"Hi, Galinda," murmured Elphaba, carefully placing a bookmark in the book she had been studying. Glancing up at the bubbly blonde, she couldn't help but smile slightly. "Um, the ceiling, the sky, the clouds, the birds, the Unnamed God..."

"Elphie!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean!" she giggled, shaking her head. "But guess what?!" she continued on. "Fiyero asked me out today!" she squealed, "Isn't it wonderful?!"

Fiyero walked through the stacks of books in the library, needing to write an essay on the Great Drought by tomorrow so he didn't fail out of Shiz. However, he quickly became distracted when he heard his name. Looking over at the nearby table, he saw Elphaba and Glinda sitting together, talking loudly. Fiyero smiled as he joined the women, sitting next to the women. "Hey Glinda," he smiled, putting his arm around her, then also gave the green girl across the table a meaningful look, "Hey Elphaba."

"Fiyero," muttered Elphaba, snatching back the book she had just put aside to talk to Glinda. What was it about him that... that... infuriatingly distracted her?

Nessa rolled in on her wheelchair, looking for her sister. "Elphaba! Where are you? I need you to help me pick out an outfit to impress Fi-" She stopped short as she noticed that Fiyero was sitting right there next to her sister. "Oh, hi Fiyero!" Nessa flipped her hair back, Galinda-style, and rolled up next to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi Nessa," Elphaba said with a smile, looking from her sister to Fiyero to Glinda back to her sister. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no... "What did you need help with, Nessa? An essay?"

Galinda smiled at Fiyero as he came to sit next to her. "Hey Yero!" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh! Hey Nessa!" she added as she saw her wheel into the library. Galinda looked back and fourth between them all for a little, but just shrugged it off, turning her attention back to Fiyero. "So what have you been up to today?" she asked leaning into him.

Nessa glanced at Galinda and said a quick "hi" before returning her attention back to Fiyero. "Yes, what have you been up to today?" She echoed Galinda flirtatiously.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, placing all her books back in a pile. Absently, she pulled one out, organizing them by alphabetical order of author.

Fiyero smiled at the trio of women, "Playing some football with the guys, and now I'm getting ready to work on some stupid essay." However, he quickly focused his attention solely on Galinda. "So, about our date tonight," he started, "What do you say to you, me, and the Ozdust Ballroom?"

Pulling out the bottom book - the author started with A - she watched the pile collapse, hitting Fiyero on the hand. Unwilling to touch his hand to grab back the book, she left it there.

Nessa finally turned her attention away from Fiyero and looked at Galinda in jealousy. She quickly tried to cut in. "Oh! Well, Elphaba just reminded me that I have to work on an essay too! Why don't we work on it together!"

Galinda looked at Nessa, She couldn't be trying to..... flirt with him.... could she? She asked herself couldn't help but feel light headed at Fiyero. "That sounds amazing!" she said smiling at him. This. Was. Ridiculous. The tension radiating off of Nessa was so obvious, somebody as st-bubble headed as Galinda could see it from a mile off. Standing up, she pushed the rest of the books back into the pile.

"Sounds good to me," Fiyero said gratefully, "I know I could use some help on this essay," he continued, rolling his eyes as he held up the pile of books he had collected.

"Help? You'll need help to string a sentence together," and Elphaba clapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant for that to come out.

Galinda's eyebrows raised at the sight of so many books. "Um, wow." was all she could manage. She had never liked schoolwork, but then she gave Elphaba a glare.

"Oh, good! We should start on it now, then. You know what they say. You should work before you play." Nessa grabbed onto Fiyero's arm with a smile.

Elphaba, meeting Glinda's glare, widened her eyes apologetically before nudging Nessa's wheelchair so it wheeled slightly back with her foot. "I have the books for it here," she murmured.

Fiyero chose to ignore Elphaba's rude comment, and opted to smile at Nessa and Glinda, showing off a toothy grin, "Sounds good, let's get started then."

Galinda took a look at Nessa's hand on Fiyero's arm, then took a look at her face, and to Fiyero's which had the same confused expression as her. "Umm," she said grabbing Fiyero's hand, pulling him away. "What time should we go tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Nessa glared at her sister. "What are you doing??" She muttered under her breath, then tried to wheel herself back up to Fiyero.

Galinda took a look at Nessa's hand on Fiyero's arm, then took a look at her face, and to Fiyero's which had the same confused expression as her. "Umm," she said grabbing Fiyero's hand, pulling him away. "What time should we go tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"What are you doing," Elphaba hissed, stepping around the table to grab Nessa's wheelchair. "If you guys need help, my sister and I'll be at the next table working on our essay."

Galinda gave Elphaba a grateful look, and mouthed "Thank you" to her.

"I'll be picking you up around eight," he smiled at Galinda, but found himself preoccupied. As much as he wanted to ignore Elphaba's comment, she was the first person at Shiz who had spoken to him so honestly.

Galinda sighed thinking about the very same essay. "I have to work on that too..." she muttered making a face at all the books. "This should be.... fun," she groaned at sat down and started flipping through information with Fiyero.

Elphaba had a tight hold on Nessa's wheelchair as she wheeled them away from the group.

Nessa couldn't take her eyes off of the couple, but spoke directly to Elphaba, venom dripping from every word. "Elphaba, I already offered to help. It would be rude of me to back out now. Besides, I'm sure you can handle your essay all by yourself." She then lowered her voice. "Why can't you just let me do this, Elphaba? I'm about to have the first happy night of my life!" As an afterthough she added "No thanks to you."

"So..." Fiyero started, struggling to concentrate on his essay, "what's the deal with your roommate? Is she always this angry?"

"What?" Galinda asked looking back to Fiyero after trying to listen to Nessa and Elphaba at the same time. "Oh Elphaba?" she giggled shaking her head, "No..." she said smiling, "She's just focused and well..." she paused thinking for the right word. "Determined."

"Flirting with Fiyero is not going to be the happiest night or your life." Elphaba stated it simply, parking her at another table. " They can do the essays themselves - surprisingly, it won't kill them - and breaking them up will not do you any good. Do you really think Fiyero would go for you? I'm just trying to save you from future heartache, Nessa. Let me go back and get my books."

Nessa looked at her sister stunned. "Just because he wouldn't go for a green girl doesn't mean he wouldn't go for me! You're just jealous! You always have been! Of father's attention, of my future position as the Governor of Munchkinland, and now this!" And with that, she backed her wheelchair over her sister's foot.

"OW!" Instincitively pushing Nessa's wheelchair away - and into the table - she bounced backwards on one foot, crashing into Glinda. "Hi, OW, Oz dammit!"

"Whoa!" Galinda exclaimed looking up as Elphaba crashed into her. "Sweet Lurline! Elphie! What happened?" she glanced over to Nessa who was giving her a death glare and glanced over to Fiyero and everything clicked.

Nessa went flying out of her chair as it collided with the table. As she looked up from her position on the ground, she realized that she had landed right at Fiyero's feet.

"Nessa ran over my freaking foot because she thinks that the brilliant Prince of the Brainacs over there would be more than happy to date her over you," growled Elphaba, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Out of the corner of her eye as she turned to lean on the table, her braid swinging over her shoulder, Elphie saw Nessa. She didn't say a word.

Fiyero stared at the group: Glinda sitting next to him, Elphaba half on the floor nearby, and Nessa at his feet. Feeling far too overwhelmed by all the estrogen, he grabbed his books and moved towards the door. "I'm just going to work on this on my own," he smiled as he left, finishing with, "Galinda, I"ll pick you up at eight."

"What?" Galinda said, looking over at Nessa honestly hurt. She had realized that Nessa obviously liked Fiyero, but to go that far. That was just... Galinda couldn't put into words what she felt. "Fiyero!" she called after him... but to no avail. And then she gave Nessa a glare, looked apologetically at Elphaba, grabbed her books and was outta there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shiznits_. Elphaba looked down at Nessa, who was stuck on the floor after flying from her chair. "Nessa."

Nessa looked up at her sister, who _still _hadn't helped her up. "Look what you made me do! Now he's gone. You just always have to make a spectacle of yourself, don't you? Father was right!"

"Father was right. You do have to be looked after, don't you? Or you'll get yourself into loads of trouble." Elphaba stared at her sister, pity in her eyes. "Do you want me to help your life or not?"

But before Galinda had completely left she heard Nessa's comment. Oh. No. She. Didn't. She thought to herself, and she stormed back into the room. "Nessa. Don't you dare!"

Elphaba's head swung up to see a rather pink defender come marching through the door.

Nessa glared at Galinda as she stormed back into the room. "What do you want? First you steal the love of my life, and now you want to come back in here and do more damage?"

"If Elphaba hadn't come to Shiz in the first place to help you, you would be nothing, all you are is a selfish little *****!"

And though pity was in her eyes, she was stung by what Nessa had said - and then, as Nessa talked, she rolled her eyes. She didn't know what - whoa, and Galinda had a temper, too! "Um... girls? Isn't a temper usually my domain?" Elphaba looked between the both of them and took a step back. Maybe Fiyero was right to run out the door...

Galinda: Galinda, who was still glaring at Nessa addressed Elphaba with a smirk. "Yeah... it is. But when your little bratty sister here tries to steal MY boyfriend... that's a whole different story."

"It didn't really work, Galinda, and Fiyero's obviously not interested. So it's okay. And Nessa... you don't know what love is."

"Well maybe if you would just HELP ME UP ALREADY! Yes, you were sent here to help me. But all you've done so far is ruin my life! You can't even help me into my chair!" Nessa started sobbing, trying to get the two other girls to pity her as she struggled to crawl to her chair.

Leaning down, Elphaba picked her sister up by the waist and plopped her into her chair sideways. "There."

Galinda knew this act all to well, just trying to get attention. "Oh poor poor Nessa," she said in a mocking tone. "She doesn't get ANY attention, and NEVER gets what she wants..."

Elphaba was torn between agreeing with Galinda, sympathizing with Nessa... and running out the door. The last one won. Turning, she grabbed her books.

Galinda's eyes followed Elphaba out the room, but she didn't move a muscle, waiting to see if Nessa would do anything to retaliate.

Nessa crossed her arms and glared at Galinda, contemplating running over her foot as well. _Hey, that wouldn't be such a bad idea!_ She thought. _Once she has a cast ruining her image, Fiyero won't want her anymore. Afterall, she's only good at keeping up appearances. But I have the full package._

Elphaba, safely out the door, realized she had left her beanie in there but was terrified to go back in. Far away, she saw Fiyero.

Fiyero remained out in the courtyard, trying to decide where to go next. He knew he'd never get any work done in his dorm room, but his efforts in the library had been useless. Turning in a circle, trying to think of where he could find an empty classroom, he say Glinda's roommate approaching him.

"I am so sorry about what happened in there," Elphaba said with a glance towards the library. "I think Nessa and Galinda are going to get in a fistfight... and I thought my temper was bad. By the way, you have one of my books."

Nessa had noticed that Galinda had remained in her spot. So without a second thought, she rolled her wheelchair to face Galinda, then sped ahead, knocking Galinda to the ground like a bowling pin.

"One of your what? Oh sorry," he said, finally processing what Elphaba had said, rummaging through his stack to find her book. "I'm sorry about ruining your studying with Galinda, I didn't mean to intrude."

After withering on the ground for a minute, Galinda regained her composure and got up shoving Nessa's wheelchair into a table causing her to fall off again, but this time Galinda just up and left, leaving Nessa on the ground, after giving her one more death glare.

"It's alright," muttered Elphaba. "It's not like you would have had much to contribute to it anyway."

"What is with you?!" Fiyero was suddenly yelling. "You think you can just walk around, putting people down? What did I ever do to you?!"

"You exist, isn't that enough?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him, shifting her pile of books.

Galinda left the library rather proud of herself and walked into the courtyard where she found Fiyero and Elphaba yelling. "What in Oz is with you all today?! All fighting?!" she shook her head walking up to them.

"Oh yeah, that's REAL mature!" he threw his arms in the air, not  
caring that his pile of books when flying in the air. "And I thought you were the most  
mature person at Shiz, guess I'm a poor judge of character..."

Nessa was fuming as she watched Galinda walk out the door. She screamed out wildly, then flailed her arms around to attempt to get back into her chair, but to no avail.

"Ow!" Galinda said rubbing her shoulder. She put a hand on Fiyero's arm. "Sweetheart..." she said trying to get him to calm down.

"And I thought you were the most airheaded, but guess that goes to the people stupid enough to crush on you. You do realize you could at least pretend to be like other people, you know!?" Almost snarling, she whirled away from him, nearly crashing into Galinda.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, crashing into her with a hurt expression. "Stupid  
enough to crush on him?" she asked quoting her.

Fiyero was so mad that he hardly even noticed Galinda's presence, "No need to be have a stick up your ass just because your roommate's got a boyfriend and you're still alone!"

"What are you trying to say Elphie?"

Boq walked through the halls of the Shizian library, a small pile of books in his arms as he looked for the final book needed for his essay. All of a sudden, he heard an animal-like screech. Immediately recognizing it as Nessa, Boq dropped his books, hurrying over to where he had heard it. "Nessa! Are you alright? Here, let me help you..." He broke off as he began helping Nessa back into her chair

Before she could answer Galinda, Fiyero started. And then Galinda. With a silent scream, she turned away from them all and stalked off towards the nearest tree.

"You know what?" Fiyero said angrily, "forget about the Ozdust, I'm not sure I can handle a girlfriend with such a high-maintenance roommate!" Although he knew this wasn't Galinda's fault, he was too angry to think straight, and he stalked off to his dorm room.

"Fiyero?" Galinda said nearly in tears now walking him stalk off. "Fiyero please!" she exclaimed, but to no avail, and she was just overwhelmed with emotions and she broke down in tears.

Dropping her books carefully at the base of the tree – she was still Elphaba, after all - she grabbed the lowest limb, swinging herself up.

Nessa was about to push the person who had helped her away, thinking it was her good-for-nothing sister. But as she looked up, she realized that she was looking into the twinkling eyes of Boq. "Oh, thank you, Boq," Nessa blushed and smiled up at him, instantly forgetting her anger and Fiyero.

From her spot in the tree, she could hear Galinda start crying as her fiery temper began to calm as quickly as it had started, and though she thought about dropping down to comfort her, she couldn't.

She didn't care if anyone saw her with her make up smeared, or her hair messed up... she just wanted to curl up and disappear.

Boq smiled, all but picking Nessa up and gently placing her back in her wheelchair. He ignored his books, figuring he could come back for them later. Sitting down in a chair, he watched Nessa, genuine concern showing on his face. "What happened?"

Fiyero caught one last look at Elphaba as he stomped through the courtyard, nearly hidden among the green leaves of the trees. Sighing angrily, he continued on, never wanting to see the green girl again.

Galinda shook her head and slowly got up, grabbing her books. So much for a date tonight, she thought wiping her eyes heading back to her room.

Perched in her tree, Elphaba camoflauged in and watched the rest of the student body walk around Galinda. She dropped down in front of Galinda just as she passed the tree. "Look, Galinda..."

She didn't want to see anyone tonight though... not Fiyero, not Elphaba. ESPECIALLY not Nessa...

Nessa broke out of her trance and remembered back to the events that had just taken place, turning red in anger once more. "Your _girlfriend _happened. I never knew she was such a bully! How could you fall for a girl like that!" Nessa began her fake crying again, leaning on Boq's shoulder.

Galinda stopped short as Elphaba dropped down in front of her trying to explain things. Galinda just shook her head shrugging her off. "Don't Elphaba. Just.... just please. Don't" and she ran back to her room as fast as her heels could take her

"Come on, Galinda, we need to talk. And I'm not one to talk." With a sigh, she watched Galinda walk away. Turning back, she scooped up her books and trudged after her. Well, to her dorm, anyway. She had an essay to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiyero was almost back to his dorm room when he stopped himself, finally letting his temper cool. Although he was still adamant that Elphaba deserved his harsh words, he realized that Galinda didn't. Feeling terrible, he turned around, jogging to Galinda's dorm room to meet up with her, to apologize.

Galinda finally reached her dorm and saw Fiyero leaning up against it. He had a very worried and apologetic expression and she knew he didn't mean it. "Oh Fiyero..." she said walking to him and embracing him, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Galinda," Fiyero sighed, pulling her in for a hug, "it's just...your roommate rubs me the wrong way, she's so hateful, I just-" he stopped short, seeing Elphaba approaching slowly.

Galinda looked up at Fiyero wondering why he paused and saw Elphaba walking towards them. "Do... do you want to take a walk Yero?" she asked looking up at him with pleading eyes to stay with her.

Elphaba stared at the two for a second, then carefully took a huge step away from them, walked around them, and into the room, bumping the door shut behind her. Placing her books on her black bed, she plopped down and took a deep breath.

"Sure, in just a minute," he smiled at the blonde, then knocked on the door to the dorm room. "Elphaba," he called through the door, trying to be as reasonable as possible, "I'm sorry I was rude to you." He didn't mean any of it, but knew it was necessary if things were going to work with Galinda. "I...I hope we can still be friends."

"Friends?" Elphaba raised her head to stare at the door. He might be an idiot of a prince, but... "For Galinda's sake, I suppose we can be friends."

Galinda smiled up at him trying to reconcile with her roommate. Maybe... just maybe things would work out after all. She wiped her eyes trying to get all the smudged make up off, then turned to see Fiyero smiling back at her.

"Good," Fiyero smiled through gritted teeth, wanting nothing more than to never see the color green again. However, he ignored the urge to get angry, turning to Glinda with a smile, "Shall we go for a walk then? Or do you need time to get ready for our date?"

Elphaba leaned back on her bed, happy to be alone for while.

"I... Can we just spend some time... just you and me?" she asked looking up at him. She really didn't feel like going to a crowded place tonight.

"Sure Galinda," he smiled, although he could hardly take his mind off he pure and utter loathing of Elphaba, "whatever you say. What would you like to do?"

Galinda smiled, "Thanks Yero..." she paused. "Are YOU okay?" she asked worriedly. "You went through quite a bout with Elphie... is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine...I just need to learn to get used to her...maybe I'll make some sort of peace offering, take her to a museum or something, she'd like that stuff, right?" As much as Fiyero hated the idea of spending time with Elphaba, he knew that he would have to win Elphaba's approval to fully gain Galinda's.

Galinda expression brightened up. "Really?" she asked pulling him into a hug and pulling slightly back to look into his face. "Thank you Yero," she said smiling.

Fiyero smiled, knowing he had hit the right note. "Anything for you sweetie," he replied, pulling the blonde in for another hug. "So did you still want to go on that walk?"

Galinda sighed leaning into him. "Thank you," she whispered, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She nodded, "I'd love that," she said as they walked down the hall.

-------------------------

Sitting down in a chair, Boq watched Nessa, genuine concern showing on his face. "What happened?"

Nessa broke out of her trance and remembered back to the events that had just taken place, turning red in anger once more."Your _girlfriend _happened. I never knew she was such a bully! How could you fall for a girl like that!" Nessa began her fake crying again, leaning on Boq's shoulder.

Boq clamped his mouth shut, eyebrows immediately rising upwards. "Nessa.. Alright, perhaps I deserved that. But bully, how?" He blinked in surprise as Nessa leaned against his shoulder, not exactly knowing how to respond to that.

"She just came in here and pushed me to the ground! I was with Elphaba and Fiyero, and I don't know, I think she got jealous of me being with, you know, her boyfriend. But I was just trying to help him with an essay!" Nessa spun around the events to make her look innocent. Father had taught her well, after all.

Boq frowned. Could Galinda have really done that without a reason? Probably not. "I wasn't there, so I don't know. You'd think I'd have noticed, I wasn't that far off. Oh well. You're alright, right, Nessa?"

Nessa slowly nodded and wiped away her tears. "Yes, I'm fine Boq. But...do you think you could walk me to my room?" Nessa asked, hoping he would agree.

Boq grinned. "Don't you mean wheel? I'm kidding of course." He got to his feet, brushing off his trousers. "Of course I'll walk you to your room." He waited for her to move forward so he could grab her wheelchair's handles.

Nessa usually was offended by all of the wheelchair jokes she heard, but she couldn't help but feel that Boq had not meant any harm in his, and so laughed lightly. But instead of wheeling up in front of him, she decided to move along next to him so that she could see him. "It's ok, Boq. I got it."

Boq shrugged, then nodded. "Alright, if you're sure." He began walking slowly, so as to keep pace with Nessa. "Where's Elphaba? I usually see her with you..."

Nessa's smile faded as she heard her sister's name. "Oh...I don't want to talk about her, if that's ok with you, Boq." Why was Boq so keen to talk about her sister? Wasn't she enough??

Boq easily adjusted his pace so he could remain alongside Nessa. "So, if you don't want to talk about certain people, what would you like to talk about?"

Nessa was about to respond, but stopped everything immediately as she saw Galinda and Fiyero nearing her.

Boq stopped alongside Nessa, a confused explanation on his face as he saw that the apparent reason was Galinda and Fiyero.

---------------------

Fiyero and Galinda walked in silence for a while, Fiyero trying to think of something to say. But before he could think of the right words, he looked up to see Nessa and Boq approaching.

Galinda and Fiyero walked arm in arm but her voice faltered as she saw Nessa and Boq in front of them. She quickly tightened her grip on Fiyero as they neared them.

Nessa struggled to keep her composure as Galinda and Fiyero approached.

Boq looked back and forth, from Galinda to Fiyero to Nessa, and repeated the circle several times, before his eyes stopped on Galinda's pretty face. "Galinda, Fiyero, how are you tonight?"

Galinda gave Boq a forced smile and a VERY forced smile to Nessa, "We're good Boq," she said addressing the Munchkin. "Yero and I were just going on a walk, which we should probably get going on." she said tugging Fiyero along.

Boq nodded slowly, noticing that the smile had been forced. Although he wanted to ask what had happened, he knew enough so as to just remain silent. "Alright, well, very nice to see both of you."

Fiyero felt himself being dragged away, but didn't want to be rude. "Do you two want to join us?" Fiyero asked, completely oblivious to the death glares Galinda and Nessa were sharing.

Boq nodded, smiling. "Of course we would, thank you for the invitation."

Nessa plastered a smile onto her face as well. "Yes, we would love to join you!" As much as Nessa was starting to crush on Boq, she couldn't get Fiyero's sexy grin out of her mind.

Galinda eye's widened when she heard Fiyero's invite. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, to take it back. She took a look at Nessa who seemed to be dazed looking at HER boyfriend.

Nessa immediately wheeled up to Fiyero's side and smiled up at him, leaving Boq behind them.

"Good, it's settled then," Fiyero said, noticing an odd look from Galinda, but quickly overlooked it. His attention was turned away from Galinda as Nessa rolled right up next to him, and he turned to encourage Boq to catch up.

Boq scratched his chin absentmindedly for a moment, before hurrying forward to walk beside Nessa. Normally he would have walked beside Galinda, but... Hm. He dropped back, reappearing on Galinda's other side. "What exactly happened between you and Nessa, Galinda? And please don't say you don't want to talk about it..." he said in a hushed voice so as to keep it form Nessa.

Galinda looked over at Boq, and through her teeth with an expression saying If you say one more thing I will blow up, "I don't want to talk about it."

Boq frowned, yet again. "Why am I getting that answer so much? SOMETHING happened, it's obvious..."

She turned and full on glared at Boq. "I DON'T want to talk about it. If anything, why don't you go ask Nessa. I'm sure SHE'LL be able to tell you," and with that she turned back to Fiyero, trying to draw his attention back to her.

Boq stopped walking for a moment, his jaw dropping slightly. "Well THAT reaction wasn't needed. I'm sorry if I offeded you, miss Galinda," he said, hurrying to catch up.

Meanwhile, Fiyero had noticed Glinda and Boq merge into a conversation, so he smiled and turned his attention to Nessa. "So Nessa," he said quietly, "how long have you and Boq been dating?"

Nessa looked at him, shocked. "What?? Oh no! We're not dating!" Nessa quickly cleared up. If Fiyero got the wrong idea, he would never fall for her!

"Oh!" Fiyero was taken aback by Nessa's shocked response, feeling as if he insulted her. He tried to rebound with a compliment. "So who IS the lucky guy? Great gal like you can't be single!"

Nessa blushed and smiled. Elphaba was finally wrong! She knew he was falling for her, and she quickly tried to think of a flirty response. "Oh well...I try to keep my options open. But I do actually have my eye on someone..." She trailed off as she stared straight into his eyes, hoping he got the message.

"Fiyero!" Galinda said, faking a smile with an obviously to happy tone of voice. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? I've been meaning to talk to you about some things...like.. just you and I." she enounciated the last words very clearly.

Fiyero tried to hear what Nessa was saying, but her timid voice was overshadowed by Galinda's demand to go get a bite to eat. "Umm, okay," he smiled and stop walking. "Umm, we're going to go get a bite to eat, but do you guys want to meet up later? Maybe at the park?"

If Boq had been a girl, he would have been pouting. He had just pissed off two lovely girls. Greeeeeeeat. He shrugged in response to Fiyero. "Sure."

Nessa glared at Boq and struggled to find a reason to stay with Fiyero. "No, wait! I...We can come with you! We were actually going to go out for some food too!" Nessa grabbed Boq's hand and pulled him by her side. Maybe it would be better if Fiyero believed that she was dating Boq. Jealousy goes a long way...

Galinda gave Nessa smile, but her eyes were boring into the girl's, and another forced smile to Boq, and walked away with Fiyero as quickly as she could.

Fiyero heard Nessa and Boq hurrying to catch up, and saw no reason to reject the invite. "Sure, let's go grab a bite. How about the Shiz Shack, they've got great burgers?"

Boq nodded. glancing over at Nessa. "Sure, we'll join you."

"That would be great!" Nessa grinned, dragging Boq along as she finally caught up to the pair.

Galinda closed her eyes trying to hold in her frustration and anger, not knowing if she could even stand another second with Nessa. "Fiyero dearest," she said smiling at him. "I would love to join you... but I think I may need to go lie down," she said, and put a hand up to her head, "I think I have a slight headache."

"Oh," Fiyero sighed, looking over at a tired-looking Galinda. "Boq, Nessa, I'm going to take Galinda back to her room, but I'll catch up with you in a minute!" he smiled, getting ready to take Galinda back to her room to rest.

Boq nodded, a solem look on his face. "Alright Fiyero, we'll be here..."

"Ok, don't be gone for too long!" Nessa smiled and waved, then turned back to Boq looking frustrated.

Boq looked downwards at Nessa, the confused look returning to his face. "What's going on, Nessa?"

Nessa quickly remembered that Boq was still there and tried to regain her composure. "Oh, I'm so sorry Biq! I mean...Boq. I'm sorry, Boq. That Galinda is just getting to me." She spat out the word 'Galinda' with a sour look on her face.

Boq raised his eyebrows. "You know, BOTH of you haven't told me what happened. Well, I mean, you did, but that doesn't seem like Galinda, pushing you out of your wheelchair for no reason..."

Meanwhile, Galinda leaned into Fiyero as they were walking back to her room. "I'm sorry!" she said looking up to Fiyero with an apologetic expression. I really am... it's just. It's been a long day," she said turning to face him as they got to her room. "But thank you," she said meaning it, and pulling him in for kiss.

Fiyero returned the kiss, momentarily forgetting about Boq and Nessa. But when their lips parted, he sighed at Glinda as he looked into her eyes. "Well feel better," he encouraged, "we'll have a make-up date once you're feeling better." And with that Fiyero, turned and jogged down the hallway to meet up with Nessa and Boq.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessa looked taken aback that Boq seemed to be defending Galinda. "There's a lot about Galinda that you don't seem to know! You're too busy daydreaming about her to notice the real her!" Nessa started to get angry. Galinda, Galinda, GALINDA! Why was everyone obsessed with that airheaded blonde?? She was just an image. Nessa had substance! So why didn't anyone want her??

Boq held up his hands, palms forward, in a sort of 'I surrender' pose. "Well, since I'm obviously upsetting you, I'll just leave you with Fiyero, alright? I'll talk to you later, alright, Nessa?" He smiled slightly, trying to show he wasn't mad and didn't want Nessa to be. "Just say I went back to the library to get my books. It'll be true." Turning, he began walking to the library to do so.

Nessa was initially glad that she would finally be alone with her dream guy. But then she realized that she was supposed to be convincing Fiyero that her and Boq were dating afterall. "No, Boq! I'm sorry. You can stay. I want you to stay," she lied through her teeth.

Boq slowly turned around, fighting to keep his small smile on his face. "No, you don't. I have a big essay coming up that I really DO need to work on. Just tell Fiyero that."

Fiyero approached as he heard Nessa saying "I want you to stay," and paused. "Oh," he stammered, "are you two having a fight? Do you want me to come back later?"

Boq looked over, shaking his head at Fiyero. "Nope, but since you're here, I can just tell you. I have an essay due in two days that I haven't started on, and I need to work on it. I left my books too, so I'm going to have to bow out of the food."

"Oh, alright..." Fiyero said slowly, looking awkwardly at Nessa. "Ummm, were you still wanting to get some food, or do you have to go study too?"

_Oo, this is too perfect_, Nessa thought. _If Fiyero thinks we're in a fight, he'll still get jealous, but know that he can jump in at anytime and ask me out!_ Nessa thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Boq. "Wait, what? Yeah, we are in a fight! Um...No need to lie to Fiyero!" Nessa tried to cover it up.

Boq held up his hands again. "Alright, I'll go along with it. See you later, Fiyero." He then turned, and walked back to the library.

Fiyero felt like he had walked into a minefield, looking at a visibly distraught Nessa. He kneeled next to her as Boq walked away, and looked her in the eye. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

This could work. Nessa thought, and for the third time that day, burst into tears. "No! I'm not alright! All I wanted was to have a perfect night, but he hates me now! Everyone does!" She leaned onto Fiyero's shoulder.

Fiyero was surprised by Nessa's sudden emotion, but returned the hug in support. "Don't cry Nessa, it's alright! No one hates you. Why don't we go have some dinner, you can tell me all about it, and we can figure out how we can fix it, alright?"

Meanwhile, Galinda had sighed as Fiyero had walked away, still dazed from the kiss, and had turned to go to her room, but remembered that Elphaba was in there and probably not in the mood to talk, so she walked outside the a nearby park, and it had gotten dark by then so she just sat on a bench looking up at the stars. She finally felt relaxed and peaceful for the first time today. If only Fiyero had been there it would have been perfect…..She sighed longingly, but got interrupted by someone's wailing. She groaned and stood up and walked over to where the sound was coming from but she hid as soon as she saw who it was. Fiyero... hugging...Nessa. Galinda took in the sight in front of her, and shook her head and just walked away. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away.

Back in the park, Nessa nodded and was about to wheel along but quickly came up  
with an idea. "Fiyero...could you do me a favor?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Anything if it will get you to stop crying!" Fiyero smiled, "what's up?"

Nessa took in a deep breath before she spoke, hoping it wouldn't backfire. "Well...It does get rather tiring sitting in my chair all day. Do you think you could...maybe...well...carry me?" She asked, shyly.

"Carry you?" Fiyero thought the request was a little strange at first, but had never thought about how hard it must be pushing yourself around all day. "Of course, the Shiz Shack is only a block away, I think we can manage. Here, put your arms around my neck," he offered, leaning in towards Nessa.

Nessa wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck, smelling his scent and going back into dreamland as she was whisked away to the Shiz Shack.

Not surprisingly, Nessa felt very light in his arms. He noticed her grateful smile, which he returned with a toothy grin as he walked towards the Shiz Shack. Finally arriving, he set Nessa down in a booth, sitting across from her. "So tell me," he said, "what's up with you and Boq?"

Nessa sighed. She really didn't want to talk about Boq. Especially because most of it wasn't true. She had hoped that he would forget to ask her about Boq. Trying to think of something to say, Nessa stalled by catching the waiter's attention and ordering a salad.

Fiyero looked up as the waiter stood in front of the pair, waiting for their orders. Fiyero requested a burger, handed the menus to the waiter, then offered his undivided attention to Nessa, waiting for her answer.

Nessa sighed again, realizing that Fiyero wasn't about to let it go. "Look, Fiyero, as much as I would love to talk about it and relive those... undesirable moments, could we please just change the subject? I just want to talk. Not...go into my problems. Is that ok with you?" Nessa stared at him expectantly.

"Oh, sure," Fiyero stammered, "I didn't mean to pry. I do hope things work out between you and Boq though, you seem like you'd make a great couple. So listen, I think I need to take Elphaba out tomorrow, get her on my good side, would you recommend a museum?"

Nessa started to feel frustrated again. _There he goes! Doing it again! First Boq, now Fiyero. Why can't we just talk normally? Why does it always have to be about the green girl? Or the blonde princess?_ "Yeah, sure. She would love the museum, whatever."

"Great," Fiyero smiled warmly, happy for a second opinion. "Because I know Elphaba's put a strain on my relationship with Galinda, and I really want to make it work. Actually, would you mind terribly if we finished up here? I want to make sure I have time to invite Elphaba before she goes to bed."

Nessa's mouth dropped open and her eyes began to fill with tears again. "You're leaving me? For my _sister_??" Nessa shook her head in disbelief. How could he fall for that green thing?? "Fine, go! Just leave!" Nessa yelled and crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Nessa, but I thought you didn't really want to talk. Listen, you seem really upset, why don't I take you back to your dorm room so you can relax? Waiter, check please!" he said, trying to pay the bill so they could leave.

Nessa was too stubborn to listen. "No! I don't need you! I can get there by myself!" She angrily yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at her.

"Nessa, did I do something wrong?" Fiyero started, but suddenly thought better of it, not wanting to upset her further. "Alright, well i'm sorry you're having a bad day. Dinner's my treat, and I'll talk to you later," he said, walking quickly from the booth.

Nessa glared across from her, in the spot where he had been sitting. But then she remembered that she didn't have her wheelchair. "Fiyero! Wait! Fiyero!!" she yelled out helplessly.

--------------------

After spending some time just walking around the park, Galinda decided it was a good idea to head back, so she made her way back to her dorm. "Hey Elphie..." she said, her make up smeared, eyes red and puffy from crying and hair messed up.

"Oh. Um... hi, Galinda," Elphaba paused. "Galinda, are you okay? You're... kind of... not perfect."

That's all Galinda needed to spill and vent about everything that happened that night. "It's your sister! and Fiyero!" she started sobbing again,"I don't know!" she said, but then composed herself. "Oh I'm sorry Elphie... you probably don't want to hear about my problems."

"Actually... I do." The surprising part - to herself, anyway - was that it was the truth. Elphaba wanted to know what was bothering her unexpected friend. "Do spill." Walking over, she linked arms with Galinda. Leading her over to the bed, she tried her best at a supportive smile.

"Oh Elphie really?" the blonde looked up to her green friend gratefully. "It's just Fiyero and I were just going for a walk... and then Nessa!!" Galinda shook her head laying down on her bed. "I don't know. I'm sorry Elphaba, but your sister is being just a snotty little.... brat"

"Comes with the territory," Elphaba said with a shrug. "She's always gotten everything she's ever wanted, and that supposedly makes her entitled to it. And she's," Elphaba sniffed dramatically, "A cripple -sniff- so -sniff- she should get it!"

Galinda stiffled a laugh, and played along. "Mhm, -fake sob- She should just be able to -sniff- get away with ANYTHING -fake cry- she wants"

"After all -sniff- it's not like -sob- she can walk!" With a small laugh, Elphaba recomposed herself. She shouldn't be making fun of her sister. "But that's how she thinks. If you want my opinion..." Elphaba paused. "Do you want my opinion?"

Galinda just full out burst of laughing at Elphaba. "Yes... Yesahdoo!" she said giggling.

"Yesyoudoo? Fiyero cares enough about you to chase after you all the time, do whatever it is you want to do. I don't know why you left him with Nessa, but I'm sure the first thing he mentioned was you after you left...and it probably pissed her off! Take a deep breath. Nobody's stealing Fiyero away from you, you two are a perfect couple. You've said so yourself a dozen times. Now... I was going to catch up on some rest - I have a test tomorrow, it's a good thing I finished the essay - but if you need me to stay up to talk..."

Galinda smiled up at her friend, "Really?" she asked, "You mean that? Oh thank you Elphie!!" she exclaimed tackling her friend in a hug. "Well... you…you go get your rest then." she said getting up. "Thank you again Elphie."

"You're welcome, Galinda. You can come to me. I like hearing that other people have problems," she said with a small laugh. Standing up, she went over to her bed - already dressed for it, of course. Her day clothes weren't much different from her night clothes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow - and stay your peppy, _beautiful _self."


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero thought he heard someone calling his name, but he chose to ignore it. Jogging back to campus, Fiyero hurried back to the girls' dorms, knocking lightly on Galinda's and Elphaba's door, hoping he hadn't woken them.

Galinda smiled at her friend who had fallen asleep and went to answer the door. "Oh hey Fiyero!" she said smiling, happy to see him.

"Hey sweetie," he smiled, offering her a quick peck. "Did I wake you up? And are you feeling any better?"

Galinda shook her head smiling at the sight of him. "Nope... Elphie just fell asleep and I've been up. I'm feeling a bit better yes." she said smiling. "Do you want to come in? Did you need something? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied. "Mostly, I just wanted to see your smiling face before heading to bed," he smiled, "but would you also give your roommate a message for me? Tell her I'll pick her up after lunch to go the the museum. She and I are gonna be friends if it kills us," he smiled, stroking her hair lightly.

Galinda's heart melted. Elphaba was right, she had nothing to worry about. Thank you," she said hugging him. "Like I said before, it means a lot" she said before pulling away. "How did things go with Nessa?" she asked quietly leaning against him.

"She seems a little out of sorts today," he admitted, "but hopefully she'll come around soon. Anyway, have a good night gorgeous, and make sure Elphaba's ready after lunch!" He gave her one more kiss, then hurried back to his own dorm to get some sleep.

Galinda kissed him back, and let him go get some sleep. She sighed, heading into the bathroom to get ready to bed and then went to bed herself, falling into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------

Galinda yawned stretching, and opening her eyes slowly. She looked over to her roommate who was sitting in bed, reading as always.

At Galinda's yawn, Elphaba glanced up from the book she was reading - more information on the Great Drought from the perspective on an Animal (it had taken two weeks of convincing on her part to be allowed to borrow it.) "Good morning, Galinda."

"Hey Elphie!" she said smiling groggily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom but before she did she turned around and said, "Oh yeah, Yero wants to take you to a museum today. Isn't that so thoughtful!?" she said.

"Sure. Okay. Let's go with thoughtful." Elphaba could think of a few other things it was - a cheap way to build points with Galinda, an event sure to be strain to enjoy with him around... but a trip to a museum was a trip, right?

Galinda smiled at Elphaba. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time!" she said, and headed into the bathroom to emerge 30 minutes later, looking A LOT better than last night.

During those thirty minutes, Elphaba finished reading her chapter, got changed, and weaved her hair into a braid. She was ready for the day. (Not that it took much to get her ready...)

Fiyero sat up in bed, finally giving up on sleep as sunlight poured through the window of his dorm room. He had struggled to sleep all night, his head spinning with thoughts of Galinda, Nessa and Elphaba. He felt terrible for leaving Nessa in such a distraught state, and decided that he should pay her a visit later in the day. He then thought of his outing with Elphaba today, almost regretting he had ever suggested it. But he would do just about anything to be with Galinda, so he made a smart decision to pick up flowers for both girls before heading over to pick up Elphaba.

Galinda smiled, applying the last touch of her mascara when she heard a knock on the door.

Elphaba made no move to open the door. Already having forgotten about her "date" with Fiyero, she found no reason to open the door when nobody was there for her.

Galinda sighed rolling her eyes at Elphaba and went to open the door, to see Fiyero. "Oh hi Yero!" she said smiling at him. "Omigosh! Fiyero! You didn't!" she said looking at the flowers he held.

Yero. _Fig-ured_. And, at his name, the plans made for her returned. Double shiznits. She had to pretend to like him for a whole day... fun, fun...

"Hey beautiful," he smiled at Galinda, handing her the large bouquet of roses. He then peered inside the room, motioning to Elphaba. "Hey Elphaba, these are for you," he gritted his teeth in a smile, handing her a smaller bouquet of poppies.

"Oh. Um, thank you, Fiyero?" Standing, she took them from him, sniffing them - to see if they were real or poisonous or what, she wasn't sure. Turning, she placed them next to her bed, wondering where she could get a vase...

"Aww! You got flowers for Elphie too! How thoughtful!" she smiled at the two of them. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're too nice! Anyway, I'm sure you two will have a fabulous time!"

"Fabulous. What a simple request," muttered Elphaba, deciding to leave the flowers there for now. "Galinda, if you find an extra vase, could you put those in them?"

Fiyero quickly picked up on Elphaba's lack of enthusiasm, almost amused to think she was as unhappy about this outing as he was. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure, let me get my bag." Turning, she grabbed her huge bag, sliding it over her shoulder. How Galinda got around carrying everything she did with such a small bag... "Ready."

"Oh of course Elphie!" she said grinning. "Now you two have fun... and don't try to fight too much!" she said in a teasing way. She gave Fiyero one more quick hug and they left.

Elphaba said nothing as she stepped out into the hall. She had no reason to.

"So," Fiyero muttered, having no idea what to say, "I hear there's a good contemporary art exhibit at the museum this week...." but the silence still seemed deafening.

"And you would know contemporary art... never mind. Ignore that." No fighting, Elphaba reminded herself sternly as they walked. "I prefer to stay in the history section. You'd be surprised at the interesting stuff you can find if you visit different museums."

"I'm aware of that," Fiyero said with a bit of annoyance, "there also happens to be a fabulous exhibit on the timeline of the Great Drought on display."

"Fabulous?"

"Thought provoking, actually," Fiyero was getting very annoyed now, feeling like his every word was being dissected.

"So Galinda was right. You do actually think?" Elphaba turned to raise an eyebrow at him as they left the building. "How interesting."

"Yes I think," he turned to meet her gaze. "If you'd actually stop and listen, maybe you'd come to realize that I am more than just a handsome prince."

"Maybe if you said something worth listening to besides, 'Yes, Galinda' and 'No, professor, I'm not _actually _late, the clock is just wrong', I'd listen." With a patronizing smile Elphaba ignored his gaze and kept walking.

"Well maybe if you weren't so harsh all the time, people would take the time to listen to what you're actually saying," Fiyero pointed out as he caught up.

"People don't listen to what I'm saying because I'm a social outcast, not because I'm harsh. And I'm not harsh all the time, you nitwit, only to people who deserve it." But what has Fiyero done? Shut up, she told the little voice in the back of her head that was beginning to sound strangely like Galinda. Just shut up.

Fiyero was angered at first, but became surprised when she suddenly stopped talking. He continued in silence for a minute, thinking about what she said. Sure, she's a little...phosphorescent...but is that really causing her to be a social outcast?

_Now look what you've gone and done. I won an argu-I can't believe I'm holding a conversation with myself._ Choosing to remain silent, she crossed her arms, holding her elbows in her hands. Social outcast position. A position Fiyero or Galinda would never be caught dead in.

The silence was almost deafening. "So," he said, choosing to talk about something they both cared about, "How do you like having Galinda as a roommate?"

"It's very... pink." Elphaba chose the first suitable descriptive word that came to mind. "Pink and... peppy."

Fiyero laughed at her response. "Yeah, she does like pink, doesn't she?" Fiyero commented.

"I think _like _might be an understatement. More like... an unhealthy obsession." Elphaba shrugged. "But what can ya do?"

"Balance it out with some green?" he laughed, but suddenly realized that Elphaba may take his statement as an insult, "...or black or something. Well, here we are!" he tried to change the subject at they arrived at the museum's entrance.

"By Galinda's standards, pink goes good with green," she muttered, remembering the girl trying to force her into a pink ballgown. She was-oh, they were here. "You paying the entrance fee?," she said with a smile, absently reaching into her bag to get the bit of money she had brought.

"It's my treat," he smiled, for the first time not feeling like he had to grit his teeth as he did so, and quickly paid for two tickets.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, her voice reflecting her genuine surprise as she stepped into the building, looking around and taking a deep breath. Ah, this was _her _domain.

Fiyero couldn't help but widen his smile as he saw the expression on Elphaba's face when they entered the museum. She always looked so angry, but now she looked kind, happy, and oddly beautiful.

Eyes sparkling, she scanned the signs that labeled each of the different sections. Where to start, where to-pausing, she turned to Fiyero. "Do you have a particular section you'd like to see?"

"Well if history's your thing, the Great Drought exhibit is right over...wait, isn't that your sister's boyfriend over there? Boq, right?" Fiyero asked, pointing at the nearby bench.

Boq immediately looked up upon hearing his name, an automatic reaction, then saw that it was Fiyero and Elphaba. Getting to his feet, he walked over, placing his book back in his bag. "Hey Fiyero, Elphaba."

"Boq? Nessa's not dating Boq..." Elphaba looked at him, confused. "Or, if she did, she just started yesterday after the whole you fiasco...hi, Boq!"

"Dating, what? We aren't dating..."

"Wait, what? Oh, maybe I misunderstood Nessa yesterday, it sounded like you two were dating and had a fight..." Fiyero mumbled.

"Fight? I don't think Boq could get into an argument with Nessa... no offense, Boq," Elphaba corrected herself.

Boq shrugged. "Yea, I don't know... That seemed to come out of the-- No offense taken, Elphaba."

Elphaba nodded her thanks to the no offense taken, then chose to remain silent. She had to hear this story...

"Oh, well she seemed rather upset about something yesterday...maybe we should all go check on her later..." Fiyero said, deciding Nessa could probably use some company.

"Um, I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do, Fiyero," Elphaba said softly. "Think pink."

"Pink? What?" Then it suddenly clicked with him, why Galinda had been so insistent on going for a walk alone yesterday, and why she suddenly started feeling so sick. "Oh, I see," he murmured, but still couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her at dinner yesterday. "Well, all the more reason for you two to come along, right?"

"If I know Nessa... she'll play the pity game with you, and if Galinda hears that you've been with Nessa and not her..." Elphaba shrugged. "It's your head."

"But I really feel terrible, I literally left her alone in the middle of dinner yesterday. I at least need to go apologize. Come with me Elphaba, please?" Fiyero looked at Elphaba with pleading eyes, then suddenly remembered the other person in the room. "And you too Boq, you should come too."

Boq blinked, "Who, Galinda or Nessa?"

"I think perhaps that Boq, you and I should go see Nessa...Fiyero, you visit Galinda?" Elphaba blinked. "It might work out best."

Fiyero looked at Boq oddly, wondering how he seemed to be getting their girlfriends confused. "Nessa," he repeated, making sure to be very clear.

Boq shrugged, then nodded. "Alright, whatever you guys want me to do. But I seem to be getting confused around her a lot nowadays."

"It's settled then," Fiyero said, giving Elphaba a bit of an apologetic look. "All three of us will go over and see Nessa." However, afraid to unleash Elphaba's anger, he quickly added in, "We won't stay long..."

"And I won't tell Galinda. And neither will you, Boq. Fiyero's head is supposed to be attached to his head..." Elphaba smiled. "Do you want to join us as we go around the museum, Boq?"

Boq nodded, smiling. "That'd be nice, thank you."

Fiyero nodded a silent thank you to Elphaba for agreeing not to tell Galinda, gaining a lot of respect for the green girl. With that, Fiyero slowly led the way to the first exhibit.

Elphaba followed Fiyero, not quite sure where he was going but - hey, it was a museum. It should be fun nevertheless!


	6. Chapter 6

Galinda paced around her room, looking at the clock wanting to see Fiyero again soon, but was glad that he and Elphaba were getting along. "Maybe I'll go visit Nessa, I probably should apologize and try to settle things between us." she said aloud to no one in particular. And with that she got up and made her way over to Nessa's dorm and but was in for a surprise. "Fiyero?" she asked as she saw her boyfriend with Elphaba at Nessa's door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Galinda," Elphaba said, nudging Fiyero in the ribs. "Let me talk," she hissed.

Fiyero looked up as Galinda called out his name. The trio had only just arrived at Nessa's as well, but he let Elphaba do the talking, partially because she had knocked the wind out of him.

"What did you just say Galinda? I've been reprimanding Fiyero for, like, a half hour for leaving my sister yesterday... he agreed to come over and apologize like a good little prince." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "So if I didn't hear, I'm sorry."

"Umm, yeah," Fiyero tried to play along. "I wanted to drop Elphaba back off so I could take you out to dinner, but Elphaba insisted we stop here first..."

"Oh!" Galinda's face brightened immediately. "Really?! Is this our make-up date? Aw Fiyero you're so sweet!" she said not giving Nessa a second thought. "How'd the museum go?"

"It was fun. I'll give Fiyero that, he can pick a museum." Elphaba grinned at Galinda. "You can apologize to her later, Fiyero, why don't you take Galinda out?"

"Sounds good, let's go Galinda," he said, offering her his hand. But before he completely turned away, he shot Elphaba a look of complete gratitude, and he meant it.

Elphaba mouthed You owe me one before turning to the door and pretending to knock for Nessa. Frankly, she didn't want to talk to her sister.

Fiyero nodded at Elphaba in understanding as he moved away, hardly able to believe he had hated her this time yesterday, yet now he was extremely grateful for her.

Galinda smiled at Elphaba and Fiyero glad they had a good time. She took Fiyero's hand as they walked away. "So how was it? I want the details!"

Fiyero smiled as he turned his attention to Galinda, trying to put Nessa and Elphaba out of his mind. "Not much to tell, it was alright..."

"Well that's good. I truly appreciate it Yero." she said smiling at him. "I'm glad you had a good time." So what were you thinking of tonight?" she asked honestly curious.

"Great," Fiyero smiled, happy to spend some time with Galinda. "How about the Rainbow Cafe?" Fiyero asked, "I think that's nearby..."

"Oh okay! That sounds great Fiyero!" she said. "Yeah... I'm pretty hungry myself" She adjusted her pink headband and just enjoyed the time with him as they walked together.

Fiyero did enjoy the relaxing time with Galinda as they strolled towards the cafe, admiring her stunning beauty. He smiled brightly, taking her hand in his as they walked. Finally arriving at the cafe, Fiyero requested a booth, walking Galinda over to her seat before taking his spot across from her. "So how has your day been?" he asked brightly.

"Good!" she said , "It was kind of quiet with Elphie gone, and you gone. "But it was nice to relax for the morning." The waiter approached their table and Galinda ordered a salad.

"Do girls only order salads?" he joked as he handed the waiter the menu, requesting a soup and sandwich for himself.

---------------------------------------------

Boq remained behind by Nessa's room and looked over at Elphaba, seeing through her fake knock. Once Galinda and Fiyero were gone, he grinned. "You don't want to talk to her either?"

"Not particularly..." Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm still mad at her for running over my foot yesterday. It's swollen."

"So are YOU going to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I'd be more than happy to..." Her stomach growled. "Over something to eat. Mind if we go get lunch or something?"

Boq nodded. "Sure, of course. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Anything with fruit." Elphaba laughed. "I can't eat meat. After talking to an Animal and learning about them... I can't do it."

"I know just the place," Boq smiled as the pair began walking. "So tell me what's going with your sister?"

"Yeah. Well, her and Galinda got into a near fistfight in the library..." Elphaba shrugged.

"REALLY? What exactly happened? I mean, Nessa told me that she was helping Fiyero with an essay... was that it?"

"Not particularly. I was sitting there and Galinda came in and Fiyero came in and Nessa came in and just started flirting like mad with Fiyero... she offered to help with the essay and then her and Galinda got into a fistfight. I ran out the door; Fiyero had high tailed it earlier – one smart move from him, at least."

"Hmm... I see. Well yea, that would lead to a fistfight in any case. Too bad Nessa can't exactly fight back..."

"She tried to run Galinda over as I was leaving." Elphaba rolled her eyes as they approached the cafe, oblivious to Galinda and Fiyero were inside.

"Oh wow, that does even it up a little bit. But shouldn't Nessa be staying away from Fiyero? I mean, he IS with Galinda..."

"What Nessa wants, Nessa gets. Supposedly." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But, anyway, what happened yesterday when I was in my room?"

"I don't know, she started flirting with me, and then Galinda and Fiyero showed up, and she forgot me entirely. I asked Galinda what was going on, and practically got my head bitten off." As they reached the cafe, Boq held the door open for Elphaba, entering behind her.

Elphaba smiled as Boq opened the door – somebody not discriminating against her, besides Galinda. And Fiyero. Ignoring that thought, she walked in, noticed Galinda and Fiyero, and found a table away from them.

Boq didn't notice Galinda or Fiyero, merely following Elphaba to the table that she chose.

------------------------------------

Fiyero dropped his menu as he looked up and saw Elphaba and Boq entering the restaurant. He thought he caught a quick glance from Elphaba, but the pair quickly took their seats elsewhere.

Galinda giggled, "Well, sometimes we order things other than salads... but," she paused actually thinking hard for a moment. "Hm, I don't know!" she said honestly smiling. "But they're good!"

Did she really just ignore me? Fiyero thought with surprise, wondering incredulously why Elphaba would avoid him like that. He was so confused that he didn't even hear Galinda's response.

"Fiyero?" she asked wondering why he wasn't responding. "Yero?" she asked getting his attention. "You okay?"

"What?" Fiyero said, bringing his attention back to Galinda. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "Hey, isn't that Elphaba and Boq over there? We should invite them to join us, don't you think?"

Galinda's face fell when Fiyero mentioned Elphaba and Boq. So much for a private date. She thought. She merely shrugged. "Well, I guess, but..." she trailed off.

"Great!" Fiyero smiled before Galinda could finish her sentence. Fiyero jumped out of the booth, rushing over to Elphaba and Boq.

--------------------------------------------------

As a waiter eyed them from across the room, Elphaba smiled. "Anyway, how did your essay turn out?"

Boq shrugged. "It isn't done, but I'm almost done with my rough draft, then I have a ton of editing to do. But yea, I didn't expect to finish in one night, anyway."

"I finished, but I might go back and add another page or so..." Elphaba lost her train of thought as the essay clicked together in her mind.

Boq nodded. "How long is it at the moment, Elphie?"

"Seventeen and a half pages, but I just finished another book on it. The Great Drought is a lot more interesting than I thought it would be, originally, anyway." Elphaba grinned. "And I'm a sucker for knowledge."

"Hey guys," Fiyero interrupted as he approached the table, "small world, eh? Galinda and I were hoping you could join us for lunch!" he invited his two friends.

Boq looked up at Fiyero, then over at Elphaba, letting her decide for them.

Elphaba swung her head up to look at Fiyero. "Aren't you and Galinda on a private date?" Raising an eyebrow at him, she stared at him coolly. "She might not want an intrusion." In the back of her head, her little voice agreed with her. Galinda wouldn't want a date interrupted. Why did she want to go over, then? Just stay here and talk about your essay. Make a friend. It could be fun!

Fiyero looked a little hurt, replying "Well she agreed that I should come over and invite you...but I understand if you don't want to," he lied. Why is she so intent on avoiding me? he thought with frustration.

"I'm just going over my essay with Boq; I'm certain you don't want those details." With a fake chuckle, Elphaba gestured towards Galinda. "Don't keep your lady waiting."

Fiyero felt full of anger and hurt at the same time, and Elphaba's words stung more than he expected. "Alright," he tried to say coolly, "enjoy your lunch then," he finished and walked back to his booth and Galinda.

Boq looked back at Elphaba, eyebrows raised. "Why're YOU mad at Fiyero?"

"He's the main problem between Galinda and Nessa." Elphaba shrugged. "If they didn't find him so attractive, it wouldn't be a problem."

"But can he help how he looks? And it isn't his fault that Galinda and Nessa think he... Why am I talking about this? I'm not a girl..." Boq grinned, then looked down at his menu.

"Well, I'm sure Galinda would be more than happy to give you a makeover anyway," laughed Elphaba. "If it has two eyes, a nose, and a mouth, I'm pretty sure she'd doll it up..."

Boq's eyes widened. "Don't even suggest that. Don't even SAY it. She might be listening, and I bet you she would do that."

------------------------------------------

Galinda looked up at Fiyero as he came back, with an expression on his face which was a mix of hurt and anger. She sighed realizing this probably won't work. "I think I'll go Yero... I have  
my essay to work on and everything." she trailed off and stood up, giving Fiyero a half smile.

Fiyero's feeling of hurt only increased as he heard that Galinda didn't want to spend time with him either. "Oh, um, alright," he murmured, sitting at the booth by himself, trying to understand what he had done to make everyone mad at him. "Good luck with the essay, I'll stop by later..." he trailed off, moving to kiss her goodbye.

Galinda returned the kiss, then smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd like that," she said quietly "I'll see you later," she said squeezing his hand before leaving to go back to her dorm.

Fiyero sat by himself as his soup and sandwich arrived along with Galinda's salad. He sighed loudly, switching his gaze between the empty seat across from him, and Elphaba at the other end of the cafe. What is my problem? Fiyero thought to himself, pushing away his uneaten food as he had lost his appetite. In a matter of 24 hours, I've managed to get Nessa, Elphaba AND Galinda mad at me, Oz knows why...

-------------------------

At the mention of her roommate's name, Elphaba looked to where Galinda was sitting. "Yeah, she prob-hey, where did Galinda go? And why does Fiyero look like a lost Puppy?"

Boq looked over at Fiyero. "Wow, I don't know. Go over and talk to him without any hostility, and find out?"

"Um... okay... why me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you better suited to do that, as you're a guy and I'm just a green girl?"

Boq leaned back, keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground, and crossed his arms. "You know him better. Go and talk, please?"

"Ah-eh-fine." Sighing, Elphaba stood up - and the waiter headed over. "Figures. Go ahead and order, I'll grab something in a minute." Walking over to Fiyero's table, she flicked his head in hello. "So what did you do wrong now?"

"You tell me!" Fiyero sighed with exasperation, throwing his arms up in the air. "I get why Nessa's upset, but then you blow me off, and now Galinda doesn't even want to have lunch with me!"

"I blew-when did I blow you off? I was making sure Galinda didn't skin you alive..." Elphaba blinked.

Meanwhile, Galinda sighed as she left the cafe. She wandered around campus for a bit before heading back to her room and opening up a book to start her essay. Galinda sighed looking around for her purse. darn it, she thought to herself, I forgot it. She turned to head back to the cafe and when she got there she found Elphaba sitting where she was just moments ago. This day was just getting worse and worse. Galinda walked up to where Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting and cleared her throat. "Um..." she said not quite knowing what to say. "I... I forgot my purse," she said looking between Elphaba and Fiyero trying to figure out if something was going on between them that she didn't know about.

"Oh, hi, Galinda. I was just asking Mr. Everybody's Angry at me why you were gone. Oh." Elphaba stood. "I think I sat on it..."

Fiyero sat stunned, not knowing what to say to either woman. Finally, he just cleared his throat and came out with it. "Look, both of you, did I do something wrong here?"

"You exist?" Using the line from yesterday, she grinned at him as she scooted back towards Boq. "Maybe you and Galinda should talk.. yeah... that sounds good."

Galinda looked over to Fiyero, and shook her head frantically, "Nothing!" she exclaimed a little to loudly. And looked at Elphaba with a pleading look as she walked away. She sighed and turned back to Fiyero. "It's nothing Yero," she said giving him a weak smile.

Fiyero wanted to talk to Galinda very badly, to make sure they were okay, but Elphaba's comment made him unable to be quiet. "Is the fact that I exist so hard for you to deal with?" he asked angrily, not caring who else in the cafe heard.

Elphaba turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Not really, it's your loud mouth that's my problem. But I'm sure you can work on that."

"Fiyero..." Galinda said putting an arm on his arm. "It's okay..." she said trying to give him the hint that he should let it go. And she also turned to give Elphaba a glare, not wanting a repeat of yesterday

Elphaba raised both her eyebrows at Galinda, her expression clearly, 'I don't know what I did'.

Fiyero jerked his arm out of Galinda's reach, too angry to think clearly. He spent a moment glaring at Elphaba, wordlessly expressing his anger. Finally, without moving his stare, he said coldly, "Grab your purse Galinda, we're getting out of here."

One more disaster to add to your generous supply. Shut up, she told the Galinda voice, and turned back to Boq.

Boq raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on the table. He figured if he was silent, he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Fiyero..." Galinda started, but she looked at Elphaba apologetically, grabbed her purse and walked quickly over to Fiyero who was already out the door.

Elphaba plopped down where she had been sitting before with Boq. "You should've gone," she muttered, running a hand over her hair. "What did I do wrong, exactly?"

Boq shrugged, looking back up at Elphaba. "I think he just can't take a joke. But I don't know, because I still feel as though I'm missing something."

"You and me both." Sighing, Elphaba smiled at him. "So do you want help on your essay? I'm sure I can help thicken it up..."

-----------------------------------------------

"What is it with your roommate?" Fiyero asked Galinda angrily as she caught up to him. "I bring her flowers, I take her to the museum, I invite her to join us for lunch, yet she still acts like a spoiled brat! Why does she bother me so much?"

"Fiyero!" Galinda said suddenly in a tone of voice so determined Fiyero stopped short ot look back at her. "What is with all of you?! The minute I leave you two are at each other's throats! And then everyone always comes and takes it out on me! I don't know how much longer I can stand it Yero. First Nessa, then Elphaba, now you!" she shook her head with a pained expression. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly. "I shouldn't..." she just shook her head.

"Listen," Fiyero sighed, looking at Galinda. "Maybe we need to take a break," he started, but quickly continued before Galinda could interrupt. "Not like we stop dating, but maybe cool off until everyone calms down. We obviously all need to start becoming better friends....why don't you plan a party or something? For you, me, Boq, Nessa, and Elphaba? We can all get to know each other and try to get along."

"Oh," Galinda said quietly. "Um," she looked down and then back up to Fiyero. "If... if that's what you want Yero. I'm... I'm sorry. This is all my fault!" she said with a pained laugh. "If I just hadn't forced you and Elphaba together, and if I hadn't been so protective over you and Nessa..." she  
trailed off. "Oh why do I have to always ruin things?"

"You didn't ruin anything, not at all," he sighed, pulling her in for a hug, hating to see her upset. "We just need to get over a few obstacles. Clearly you and Nessa are having problems, and Elphaba and I seem to be having issues...and I don't think this will work until it all gets sorted out. But hopefully this party will be a way to bring everyone together. Sound okay?" he asked as he looked her in the eye, squeezing her hand.

Galinda looked into Fiyero's eyes. "Oh Fiyero," she said and then pulled away a little. "Can... can you be totally honest with me?" she asked, leaving her hands on his shoulders from their hug.

"I would never lie to you," Fiyero smiled.

Galinda smiled at him. "There's.... there's nothing going on... going on between you and Nessa right? Like... I don't know," she said. "But...there isn't right?"

Fiyero was taken back by Galinda's question. "No, of course not! Wait, is that why you two have been fighting? You think there's something going on between us?"

"Well..." Galinda trailed off looking away, "It's just... you seem, it's just, she's obviously very into you... and well. You always seem to respond to her,I don't know. But if you say there's nothing going on, then there's nothing on." she said smiling up at him.

"Of course there's nothing going on with me and Nessa. I hardly even know her, and I thought she was dating Boq! I only took her for dinner last night because she was so upset, they had just had a fight or something..." he trailed off, remembering Boq saying how they weren't dating at all. Then he turned his attention back to Galinda, "Listen, there is nowhere I'd rather be right now than here with you," he smiled, regretting not carrying out the romantic date with Galinda.

Galinda smiled up at him giving him a kiss. "Thank you," she said after pulling away. "It's just..." she shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure," she said.

"Don't worry Galinda, we're fine. We just need to be fine with everyone else." He pulled her in for one more kiss before walking away, moving back towards the dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

Galinda walked into her room dropping all her shopping bags on her bed after getting back from the city with her friend. She sighed kicking off her shoes, exhausted, but then remembered the essay. So she exhaled loudly, put her shoes back on, grabbed her books and headed to the library where she found Elphaba. "Oh hey Elphie!" she said smiling when she saw her friend.

"Hey, Galinda," Elphaba said, putting down the book she had been reading. The History of the Vinkus. Fiyero's name had already come up three times.

Galinda bounced over taking a seat next to her friend dropping all her stuff on a table. "I hate essays. Like truly loathe them. They are horrendible." She sighed.

"Do you want help? I finished mine... I was going to make it thicker, but I helped Boq instead. I probably could but... I don't want to." The feeling of laziness was new to Elphaba, and she didn't recognize it.

Galinda looked over to Elphaba, "Really?!" she said, nearly crushing her in a hug. "You would do that! OH thank you so so so much Elphie!"

"Galinda, if you kill me I can't help you," muttered Elphaba, trying to breathe.

"Oh!" Galinda squeaked letting her go. "Oops!" she giggled. "Anyway," she said spreading all her books out. "Where to start?"

Fiyero strolled into the library, needing to finally start his essay. He began to walk through the library casually, until he saw Galinda and Elphaba sitting at a nearby table. He tried to quickly sit down at another table without being noticed. With all the fights lately, he thought it would be best to avoid them if possible. Especially Elphaba.

But before they could start she noticed Fiyero. "Oh Fiyero dearest!" she called out to him.

"Probably with what you have so far... have you even started it?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her - and then her pink friend screeched across the library. "Galinda, SHH!"

Fiyero closed his eyes with frustration for a moment, knowing he had been found out. However, knowing he couldn't very well ignore Galinda's yells, he stood up slowly and walked towards their table. "Hello ladies, how are things today?"

"Galinda, part of the point of the library is a place to study in quiet," hissed Elphaba, ignoring Fiyero at the glare from the librarian. "Geez."

"Oh!" Galinda giggled again, "I'm sorry!" she said but smiled at Fiyero when he walked over. "Are you working on your essay too? Come over at sit with us!"

Does he have too? Elphaba didn't speak out loud, hoping he wouldn't notice the book she had been reading...

"Oh, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure that's the best idea," he said, not taking his eyes off of Elphaba. "Oh by the way," he said smugly, "I'm mentioned twice on page 74," he smirked, motioning towards Elphaba's book.

Galinda looked back and fourth between the two of them still not quite knowing what to believe about the two of them.

"And once on another page. Your point?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just making sure you were paying attention," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to join you ladies, I'd feel terrible about interrupting roommate bonding time."

Roommate bonding time? Who does he think he is? A prince. A scandalacious prince... Yup, the voice in her head was definitely Galinda's.

"Well, you two can work on the essay," Galinda said smiling and yawning, "I think I'm going to go take a nap," she said getting up. "I will take you up on that offer later Elphie! Bye Yero!" she said giving him a quick kiss.

Fiyero hardly had time to process what Galinda had said before her lips were on his, and within another moment, she was gone, leaving him staring at Elphaba.

"Bye," muttered Elphaba, watching her leave. Swinging her head up to look at Fiyero, she stared at him flatly for a moment. "Are you going to start yelling at me? Or should I just leave now?"

"I would yell, but I'm a little scared to make her angry," he tried his luck at a joke as he pointed at the librarian, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Everybody is," said Elphaba, rolling her eyes. "She beat one kid with one of the atlas' last year for burning one of her books...At least, that's what I've heard," added Elphaba hastily. "From her mouth. And others."

Fiyero smiled a bit, realizing that no one was fighting yet. Testing the waters, he ventured, "Can I ask you a question? And will you answer me honestly?"

"... yes?..." Elphaba pulled back in her chair, crossing her arms as she watched him warily. Why was he being... semi... nice?

"Did I do something to make you mad? Because we've obviously been having some...problems lately. And if there's something I've done wrong, I want to apologize for it. I just want to understand why we're always fighting."

Elphaba blinked at him. And blinked again. And, for a moment, she was stunned into silence. Softly, she answered, "You're asking me if you did something wrong?"

"Well, I do recall you complaining about my general existence," he smiled a bit. "I can't exactly change that...but I'd like to know what I did to make you dislike me so much."

"You're... just..." Elphaba shook her head, dispelling the feelings of shock. "You're one of them. The popular crowd; you have to be perfect - or as perfect as possible - to get in. And... and you're with the people that would choose to throw things at me and call me names rather than sit and talk, or even ignore me... it's defensive, I guess." Elphaba blinked. Did I really just say that?  
Elphaba, you're getting soft...

Fiyero knew he had asked her to be honest, but was still taken back by the sudden outpouring of emotion. "But you and Galinda are friends, and Oz knows she's in that crowd. Is there no way we could be friends too?" he asked, placing a hand on hers on the table, being as genuine as possible.

Elphaba blinked, and hastily pulled back her hand. "I suppose," she muttered. "And if you haven't noticed, Galinda's... different... then they are. She's with them, but she's not part of them."

"I think you perceive Galinda through Emerald-tinted glasses. She may seem different to you, but she is practically their leader," he admitted, but quickly caught himself. "Nothing against Galinda of course, but I'm just saying to give people a chance...to give me a chance."

"Galinda also sees things through swirly pink glasses. Everything is as she wants it to be. She doesn't see reality." Elphaba hugged her arms closer, asking herself why she wanted to give him the chance. Giving herself the reasons she shouldn't.

He continued to leave his hand on the table where her hand had been, wishing she would still accept his symbolic offer of friendship. "Listen, can we start over? For real this time. Not because of Galinda or Nessa or Boq or anyone. But can you and I just start over?" he asked timidly, all the while asking himself why he cared so much.

"I... guess... we could try. I don't know why you want to," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Oz knows this'll bring down your social status."

Fiyero wished he could answer her question, but he didn't know why he so desperately sought her acceptance either. Her intellect was certainly admirable, and her passion was inspiring, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was something more. "Listen, do you want to get out of here?" he asked, completely forgetting his unfinished essay. "I always feel like Boq or Galinda is going to come walking in here any minute, and we don't seem to do very well with others around," he joked, thinking of their last encounter at the cafe. "You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Um, sure. Let me just check this out..." Elphaba absently grabbed the Vinkus book she had been reading before. Her feelings of... contentment... now that they were on... agreeable terms?  
That was the phrase she supposed. They were bothering her immensely.

Fiyero was pleasantly surprised that Elphaba actually accepted his invitation, and moved to pack up his own items. Watching her silently for a moment, he finally smiled and asked,  
"Ready to go?" extending his hand, hoping that she would take it.

Having just come back over from the librarian's desk, she eyed his hand and wrapped both of her arms around her books, pulling them to her chest - with both hands busy, she couldn't hold his hand. (Though part of her wanted to. Wow, these feelings changed fast...) "Ready."

Fiyero struggled not to look discouraged as she very clearly avoided taking his hand, but realized that it was amazing she had agreed to the walk in the first place, and baby steps were probably the way to go. "So," he said as he started walking, "what should I know about you?"

"I'm green." Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the most obvious answer.

Fiyero rolled his eyes at Elphaba's answer, but was not the least bit surprised by her highly sarcastic remark. "That's just the color of your skin...I want to know something REAL about you."

"Um... I like to read?" Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, still clutching her book. "Trust me, there isn't much to know."

"I doubt that's true," Fiyero stared at his feet as they walked. "I think you're one of the most complex people I've ever met, I'd love to understand what makes you tick." Wait, did I just say love? "I mean," he caught himself, "what's going on in that brain of yours?"

Ah-did he semi compliment me? Um... Elphaba felt a blush work up in her cheeks, even though the compliment hadn't really been a compliment. Or had it? Oznits, she was confused. "What makes me tick? Most everything." Elphaba swung her hair to the side, covering her cheek. "Cruelty, I guess."

"I don't think you're cruel," he looked up to face her. "I think you build up a wall against those you don't trust...but really, this has been one the nicest conversations I've had all year. It's real...and not a trace of cruelty."

Elphaba bent her head over her book, refusing to look up at him - and refusing to accept the flutterbies that had arrived in her stomach at that. "I-um. Okay."

"Sorry," Fiyero said quickly, feeling the pain of her obvious rejection, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He sighed and returned his gaze straight ahead as he walked.

"You didn't!" Elphaba looked up quickly, hastily denying that. "It's just... I'm not used to things like that said." Why was... you know what. I'm not even going to ask myself why I care anymore... I do, and I'm stuck with that.

Fiyero felt his spirits lift with her response, and wanted to keep the conversation going, for he truly wanted to understand what she was thinking, and if her thoughts were of him. "So Elphaba, if you could do anything you wanted right this moment, what would it be?"

What kind of question is that? "Find out why you're being so nice to me," Elphaba said, then quickly pressed her mouth shut. Whoops.

"I'm being nice to you because I like you." It was the most honest thing Fiyero had said in a long time, but he quickly regretted throwing himself out there like that. "I mean, I consider you a good friend and all..."

Elphaba paused, turning to face him. "You do realize that being friends with me might drop your social status, oh high and mighty prince."

"If my friends feel the need to judge our friendship like that, then they're not friends worth having."

Elphaba opened her mouth, shut it, turned, and kept walking. He's not what I expected. Not at all.

Fiyero hated it when Elphaba got silent. He truly wanted to understand what she was thinking, he knew she had a lot to say. So when she didn't respond to his comment, he took advantage of the moment, asking, "You're quiet, what are you thinking about?"

"It's more of a stunned silence than a pondering silence." Elphaba was still not quite there, still trying to comprehend that Fiyero... might actually... be nice.

"Stunned? Do you really think I'm that shallow?" It was Fiyero's turn to feel stunned now...stunned by her honesty, stunned by her negative perception of him.

"Not shallow, persay..." Elphaba paused. "No, shallow is the word I'm looking for. I mean, you kind of have to look at yourself in my eyes..."

"Well if you'd look at yourself through my eyes, you'd see a woman who is beautiful both on the inside and the outside. A woman who is just too afraid to let others care about her."

Elphaba's cheeks would have been bright red had she been a "normal" color; as it was, they were flushing so bad they seemed almost black. Without saying anything, she kept walking. Granted, the main reason she didn't say anything was because she didn't know what to say... and her feelings were so conflicted right now, a headache was creeping up on her.

Fiyero was made nervous by Elphaba's continued silence. Is she quiet because she knows I'm right and just scared? Or does she totally hate me and think I'm talking crazy? He looked Elphaba's direction, seeing she looked a little flushed, "Hey are you alright, you look a little flushed...do you want to sit down?" he asked, pointing to a nearby bench in the otherwise empty park.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Just... surprised, that's all." Surprised might be the understatement of the year, she thought, looking at him out of the corner of her eye - and trying to ignore the butterflies. Stop it! He's Galinda's boyfriend! The Galinda-esque conciense was screaming at her. She ignored it.

Not only was Fiyero questioning Elphaba's feelings, but now he was starting to question his own. You idiot, she obviously doesn't want to be here, she's hardly even talking to you. And why do you care so much? he asked himself, but couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling to stay as close to Elphaba as possible. However, he nervously said, "Listen, you're really quiet, so feel free to tell me if you don't want to be here...if you have other things to do..."

"Oh, no, I have nothing else to do," Elphaba said quickly, then wished she hadn't said it so quickly. Then wondered why she cared. Again. The Galinda voice didn't speak up. "I don't have any other friends anyway, so why not be here?"

"So that is what you consider me then? A friend?" He loved and hated the sound of it at the same time. He loved that she was finally beginning to accept their friendship, but hated the simplicity of the word. He had hundreds of friends, but she stood out in a different way.

"I guess that's the word..." Elphaba shrugged, eyes darting to the ground. It fit the criteria she knew would be the criteria for a friend, but... why did her stomach flutter now? Because he's being nice to you, and you're not used to it. Shaddup.

For the first time in the conversation, Fiyero was at a loss for words. Self doubt started to set in, and he scolded himself. Fiyero, you need to calm down. She's only hanging out with you because she has nothing better to do, no one else to hang out with. Yet he couldn't help but let his hand hang down next to hers as they walked, hoping desperately she would take it.

Elphaba was acutely aware of Fiyero's hand next to hers, but ignored it. He's Galinda's boyfriend, Nessa's crush. Everybody's favorite guy. It's for his own good. Besides he's only hanging out with me because he doesn't have anything better to do, and he needs to stay on Galinda's good side...

Now the silence was practically unbearable, so Fiyero reverted to the subject that had gotten them talking in the first place: Galinda. "So are you going to that party Galinda's planning?"

"She's already told me that she has three different outfits for me to try on. I could break both my arms and she'd still make me go." Elphaba grinned. "As long as I don't look like a Lurlinemas tree, I should be okay."

Fiyero laughed, but couldn't help but picture Elphaba dressed up rather than in her normal turtlenecks. "Well I'm sure you'll look fine, and hopefully I'll see you there, I just haven't decided if I'm actually going...I mean, the party was my idea and all, so I guess I'm obligated to...but with Galinda and I being on a break, I don't know if that would make things too awkward," really stopping to think about Galinda for a moment, part of him wishing he was with her.

"It probably would." Elphaba paused. "But let's see. We're putting you, Nessa, and Galinda in the same room... the party'll be awkward to begin with."

Fiyero laughed at her joke, his thoughts brought back to Elphaba as quickly as they had left her. "So, will you be bringing a date with you?"

Elphaba snorted. "That's a good one."

He smiled, "Well if you'd like, I'd be happy to accompany you..."

Elphaba blinked, squeezing the book tighter to her chest. "Um, are you trying to get Galinda to kill me," she asked, not willing to give her honest answer. (A big yes, granted, but then Galinda really would kill her.)

"Like I said, Galinda and I are on a break. And besides, she'd probaby find it more sweet and adorable than anything," he laughed. "In all seriousness though, let me take you to the party."

"Um..." Is he joking or... oh geez. Wizard, help me now if Galinda tries to kill me... "Okay."

"Umm...okay? Don't sound so thrilled," he half-joked, truly hurt by her lack of enthusiam. "You don't need to feel obligated or anything...I understand if you don't want to go," he mumbled as he picked up the pace of his step, moving in front of Elphaba so she couldn't see the look of hurt on his face.

"No, no, I do want to go with you," Elphaba said, instinctively reaching out and grabbing his hand to slow him down.

Fiyero felt the warmth of her hand in his, listened to the urgency of her voice as she stopped him. He turned very slowly to look at Elphaba, not wanting the moment to end. Could there really be something here? he asked himself, unable to ignore his feelings or her reaction.

Unwilling to pull her hand away, but unwilling to admit she wanted it to stay there, Elphaba was at a crossroads. "Well, it's just that I'm worried that Galinda would hate me and that Nessa'll be even more mad at me and I don't want to alienate the few people I have and-"

"You're not alienating anyone," Fiyero interrupted her, stepping closer to Elphaba without letting go of her hand, until they were standing only inches apart. "And if your friends treat you badly just because you're happy, then those are friends not worth having. You are happy...right?"

With him standing so close to her, Elphaba was finding it hard to concentrate on why she should be stepping back and not doing this. "Yes."

Fiyero felt the sudden need to kiss her. He didn't know where the urge came from, but it overwhelmed him as he stood there, inches from Elphaba. He leaned in slightly while he looked into her eyes, making it more than obvious he was hoping their lips would meet. But he intentionally stopped halfway, trying to find out if she felt the same way.

Elphaba was thick when it came to boys. She wasn't that thick. "Fiyero... Yero, we shouldn't do this."

"I know, we shouldn't," he breathed, taking the scent of her in as he moved a little closer.

"Then..." It was getting harder to think rationally. "Why are we?"

"Because it feels so...right." He wanted to pull her to him so badly that it hurt...but he restrained himself, wanting Elphaba to prove that this was mutual.

"And Galinda?" Elphaba breathed out the question, looking up at him, blue eyes shining. "I can't hurt her."

What about Galinda? he repeated to himself, nearly forgetting the blonde he had been pursuing all along. He cared about Galinda, he didn't want to hurt her either...but Elphaba's presence was so intoxicating, it overwhelmed and excited him. "Fae...," was all he could whisper as he lightly grazed his fingers against her cheek.

Elphaba could feel herself trembling slightly, noting her body turning more towards his. "We really shouldn't be doing this," she repeated softly, trying to convince herself more than anything.

Fiyero continued to caress her cheek, stating quietly but clearly, "I don't care about what we should be doing, I care about what we want to be doing. Do you want this?"

"What we want isn't necessarily what's right," Elphaba said softly, trying to find a way not to answer that. To save her own skin from what it wanted most. Her hand still interlocked with Fiyero's, she wrapped the other one tighter around the book, squeezing it harder. "The consequences alone..."

"Do you want this?" he repeated, no longer caring about anything but the two of them.

"You do realize Galinda is now officially going to kill me?" Elphaba squeezed the book tighter, trying to remind herself why, why, why this was all wrong (regardless of the complete feeling of right.)

"Do you want this?" he asked once more, leaning back slightly, "because if you don't..."

"Yero, please don't make me answer that," she whispered softly, glancing down before looking up again, meeting his eyes.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to," he sighed, actually taking a step back this time, but still gripping onto her hand.

"No, Yero, I do, it's just..." Elphaba let the sentence trail off, looking at him. His hand felt nice with hers.

That was all he needed to hear. Without hesitation, he pulled Elphaba towards him. And after what felt like an eternity of build-up and anticipation, he finally moved his lips to meet hers.

Elphaba was not ready for that - but, quite frankly, she didn't care that she wasn't ready for it. With a small gasp right before their lips hit, she let him kiss her - and couldn't help but lean a little in herself.

Fiyero felt relief wash over him as he felt Elphaba kiss him back. Experiencing Elphaba's non-verbal cue, he began kissing her more passionately, putting a hand behind her neck to hold her close.

Elphaba dropped his hand, absently sliding her arm around his waist to bring them closer. All thoughts forgotten, she was moving on instinct now - the only thing keeping her other hand close to her was the book she carried.

--------------------------------------

Galinda left her room wanting to get out of her room, and decided to head to the park. She noticed Fiyero and Elphaba walking together and tried to catch up to them but once she did she wished she hadn't. Galinda stopped in her tracks, when she saw their lips, unable to believe that her best friend was stealing her boyfriend….


	8. Chapter 8

Galinda shook her head, dropping the books she was carrying. "How could you?" she asked looking at the two of them.

Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero quickly. "Galinda, I-"

Fiyero was so caught up in the moment that he hardly heard Galinda speak, but became all too aware of the situation when Elphaba pulled away, beginning to defend the situation.

"No!" Galinda exclaimed cutting Elphaba off, "I thought you were my FRIEND Elphaba... I trusted you... and then you." she shook her head. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled.

"Galinda, I didn't mean for this to happen," Elphaba began weakly, clutching her book back to her chest.

"Galinda, I'm sorry...but we're on a break!" Fiyero immediately regretted the poor excuse, knowing that he had probably just made Galinda even angrier.

"On a BREAK?" Galinda asked Fiyero looking at him. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"I mean," he tried to recover quickly, "we didn't plan this or anything! It just...happened."

Elphaba glanced down, her hair falling in front of her face. She knew this had been a bad idea. _If it was a bad idea, then why am I still a little bit happy?_ "Galinda-"

Galinda shook her head, "You think I'm going to believe anything you say after this?!" she asked. "So all this time... the two of you. Behind my back?"

"No, it's not like that, Galinda!" Elphaba finally managed to get a full sentence out, looking back up at Galinda.

"NO!" Galinda exclaimed for the 10th time. "I don't want to hear it Elphaba!" she took a step towards them. "Just. Shut. Up!"

Elphaba looked back down. "I'm sorry, Galinda," she whispered, stroking the bindings of the book with her fingers.

Fiyero felt terrible for both women, for the situation he had put them in. But he knew that no words would comfort either woman, so he chose to remain silent, unable to look Galinda in the eye.

Galinda backed up a few steps, still angry but the hurt was now starting to set in. "I thought you two were my friends," she said looking at the two of them obviously on the verge of tears.

Elphaba almost went to say that she was, but she stopped. A real friend wouldn't have done what she had just done. Keeping her head bowed, she said nothing. She didn't look up. She... she wished she could just melt away, like none of it had ever happened.

Fiyero remembered just before their kiss, as Elphaba had asked _What about Galinda?_ He wished he had given the question more serious thought at the time, feeling terrible as he watched Galinda getting upset. "I don't know what to say Galinda, except we're truly sorry you had to see that...if there's anything we can do..."

"Fiyero..." Galinda said quietly not being able to keep her tears inside any longer. She bowed her head, "You should've just told me you didn't love me." she said before turning away.

Elphaba pressed her lips together tightly, peeking up at Galinda from where her hair hung in front of her face. Her words from the other night, how they were the perfect couple...

"It's not that I don't care about you! It's just..." he was at a complete loss for words as he looked over at Elphaba, feeling even worse as he saw her pained expression.

Galinda turned back to them once more, make up smeared, taking in the sight of the two of them together. She shook her head once more and ran off. How could they?! Galinda asked herself as she collapsed on a secluded bench sobbing. I trusted them! They were my friends! My boyfriend! The person I loved! And then they just... she couldn't even think it. Galinda saw Pfanee walking by her. "Pfanee?" she called out.

Pfanee looked around and then noticed Galinda. "Galinda!" she exclaimed rushing over to her, "sweetie! What's wrong?" she asked hugging her.

"Can…can I move into your room with you?" Galinda asked quietly, "I'll explain later."

"Oh of course hun!" Pfanee said helping her up and walking back to her dorm. "I can help you get your stuff..." Pfanee started.

"Oh no... it's okay. I better do it myself," Galinda said weakly smiled at her. "But thank you so much," she said giving her a hug. "It means a lot," she said. And with that Galinda walked slowly back to her room and started packing all of her clothes, all her make-up, and everything.

-------------------------------------

Elphaba did nothing except hug her book as tightly as she could to her chest, watching Galinda run off. "I told you we shouldn't have done it."

Fiyero watched Galinda run off, then turned his attention back to Elphaba. "I feel terrible too," he said as he tried to pull Elphaba in for a hug. He felt torn to his core, but he still had to admit, "but I still don't regret it..."

Elphaba pulled back. "Yero, I can't do this. I-" She looked down again. "I can't."

"I...I think we already did," he pointed out, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I mean I can't continu-you know what I mean." Elphaba glanced up at him. "You saw how much it hurt her, if we keep going on..."

"And what do you recommend us doing? You go back the dorm so you can braid each other's hair, and then I'll pick her up tonight for a hot date? I know she's hurting Elphaba, but it's not like we can just pretend this didn't happen...I don't want to pretend this didn't happen," he didn't even realize he felt the last part of the sentence until he said it.

_I've never braided Galinda's hair._ She picked up on the least important of the details and almost said it out loud. "I know, but... I don't know. I need time to think about this." She pulled her head up so she was looking straight at him. "Can you understand that?"

Finally able to look her in the eye, Fiyero felt terrible for all the pain he had caused her, he could see it in her eyes. "Yeah, sure, think about it," Fiyero said quietly. "But just realize where I stand...I care about you, and want to see where this could go," he tried to reach for her hand once more.

Elphaba let his fingers brush her hand before pulling back. "I do, too, Fiyero, but... I just need to think about all of this." She turned away from him, wanting to follow Galinda back to the dorms; unwilling to leave the park.

Fiyero stood there, watching as Elphaba turned from him. He moved closer until he was right behind her. He wanted to comfort her, to be close to her. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, planting a quick peck on her neck before whispering, "Think about it...then will you meet me here later? To talk about it, I mean..."

"I'll try," she whispered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. How had things gone this far this fast? With that, she gave him a small smile - and headed for the dorms.

Fiyero exhaled slowly as Elphaba ran off, his heart beating a mile a minute. He turned slowly, returning to his own dorm, counting the minutes until they would meet again.


	9. Chapter 9

Galinda was still packing her things when she heard the door open.

"Gal-what are you doing?" Elphaba slipped into the room, dropping her stuff on her bed. Half of Galinda's things were on _her _bed - and a quarter in a suitcase.

Galinda stayed silent, still going around packing things up, ignoring Elphaba.

"Come on, Galinda. Yell, scream, sob, throw things. Do _something_." Insults Elphaba could handle. Silence she couldn't...

She came across the black pointy hat she had given Elphaba before and threw it at her. "It's yours. I don't want it." And then continued on packing, not saying anything.

Elphaba looked at the hat, then placed it on top of her books. "Galinda, it was an accident!"

Galinda shrugged and just kept packing all her stuff up when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to answer it. "Oh hey Pfanee!" she said smiling. "Thank you again... it means a lot," she said letting her in.

"Hi." Elphaba turned away so her back was facing Pfanee. _She's moving out..._

"No problem," Pfanee said throwing a glance in Elphaba's direction but then turned back to Galinda, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong yet?" she asked.

Galinda shook her head, "when we get to your room," she said weakly smiling, and then said, "I just have a few things to finish up,"

Elphaba wanted to talk to Galinda. But not with Pfanee in the room. She couldn't talk to her with Pfanee in the room...Turning back to her, she stared at Pfanee flatly, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. "Could you leave, Pfanee? I have things to do, and if you're not helping Galinda, there's no reason for you to be here."

Galinda threw a glare at Elphaba before smiling apologetically at her REAL friend. "don't worry about it," she said rolling her eyes. "but, how about you can come back in a half hour to help me carry my stuff."

Pfanee nodded, glared at Elphaba and closed the door gently behind her.

"Galinda. We. Need. To. Talk." Elphaba paused. "Please."

Galinda turned to Elphaba with a look so cold that Elphaba closed her mouth from what she was going to say. "What is there to talk about?" she asked glaring.

Elphaba opened her mouth again. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Neither did F... he. It just _happened_, okay? You should know better than anybody that I didn't plan it!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Elphaba!" she said throwing her hands up, looking at her with a hurt expression. "That could be true, or you could just be saying that to make me feel a little better. But after today I have absolutely NO reason to trust you!"

"Galinda, you know how low my self esteem is-" _I can't believe I just said that _"-when it comes to guys. I went out there expecting Fiyero to talk about you or something, and it turned into... that. I'm sorry, okay? I don't expect you to trust me again, but... just... don't move out. This is your room, you had it first. If you want, I'll leave, but..."

Galinda shrugged. "Pfanee is happy to let me move him. She doesn't have a roommate right now anyway, I just need to get out Elphaba... away from Fiyero... away from you....."

Elphaba backed up, sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry."

Galinda just shook her head and finished packing. Pfanee eventually came over and with one last look at Elphaba she left to move rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiyero found himself back in the park only a few hours later. He realized it probably wasn't nearly enough time for Elphaba to thinks things over...but it was all he could think about, and he didn't want to risk missing her.

Elphaba wandered back towards the park almost aimlessly. She doubted Fiyero would be there - it had only been a couple of hours ago that they had last talked, after all - but still... she had thought (in a rather quiet, un-pink room) and thought. And... "Fiyero?"

Fiyero smiled when he turned and saw Elphaba approaching. She looked even more beautiful than before, he had missed seeing her face. He was careful to watch as she approached, trying to read her body language.

_He has gorgeous eyes_. Elphaba, _shut up_, she told herself sternly, walking up to him with a small smile. "Hi." Her arms were folded in front of her and, for once, she didn't have a bag or a book.

"Hi," he echoed. At first he was delighted to see her smiling, but then took notice that she kept her arms close to her body, as if touching him would be the worst thing in the world. "So...I feel like asking you how're doing would be rather stupid of me?"

"Galinda moved out," she stated simply, glancing down. "And it's all my fault."

He tried to look Elphaba in the eyes, but she kept hers planted firmly on the ground. "I'm so sorry Elphaba...and you tried talking to her?"

"The whole time." Elphaba shook her head. "She just kept saying how she had to get away from everything."

"She's just still in shock," he said, although he wasn't completely convinced himself, "she'll come around eventually." He watched her quietly for a moment before venturing, "And have you thought anymore about...about us?"

"Yeah." Elphaba paused. How was she to tell him...

Fiyero held his breath, anticipating her response. He had been imagining her reaction all day, he tried to prepare for any answer, but suddenly felt very unprepared.

"I've weighed everything. What I want, what you want, what my sister wants, what Galinda wants - Oz, I even weighed in what I thought Boq would think." Elphaba squeezed her elbows, pressing her lips together.

"Now wait," he interrupted. "Maybe I should wait until I hear your response before I start arguing with you, but why are you letting everyone else influence what happens? It shouldn't matter what Galinda wants, or Nessa, or especially Boq," he joked. "Or even what I want...whatever decision you make, it should be for you."

"But what they feel will affect me, Fiyero. If they like us, I'll feel better, and if they're hurt every time they see us..." The sentence trailed off.

"So what are you saying?" Fiyero asked anxiously.

"Galinda might have moved out, but I can't do this to her." Elphaba bit her lip, finally looking up at him. "I couldn't hurt her like that."

Suddenly, Nessa came wheeling up to the two, a death glare fixed on Fiyero. "WHERE THE hades HAVE YOU BEEN!" she screeched, stopping her wheelchair an inch away from him, trying to keep herself from knocking him over like she had done to Galinda the other day. _He is SO lucky I still find him attractive_. Nessa thought angrily.

"Hi, Nessa," Elphaba said softly, looking at her. "Um... are you okay?"

"Umm Nessa, this isn't really a good time," Fiyero mumbled, knowing that she was still upset at him for leaving her at the Shiz Shack.

Nessa spun around to face her sister wildly. "Does it LOOK like I'm ok?? That jerk left me in the Shiz Shack for two days!!!"

"You left my sister in... the..." Elphaba couldn't help it. She began laughing. Hysterical, bubbling laughter.

As much he felt like he was currently striking out with every girl on campus, he started laughing too, thankful for some break in the tension.

Nessa gave the two a menacing glare. "You find this FUNNY?" she screamed at the two, wheeling back towards Fiyero threateningly. _How dare he abandon me. And now he's LAUGHING?? His looks didn't matter anymore_. She had to wipe that grin off of his pretty little face if it was the last thing she did.

Elphaba's laughter grew worse at Nessa's angry face and wheelchair. Everything in life sucked, and it was funny.

Fiyero felt terrible for Nessa, but couldn't help but mumble to Elphaba, "See, Galinda and Nessa are already mad at us anyway...," smiling at his own joke.

Fiyero's mumblings snapped Elphaba out of her laughter for a second. "Then why make it worse," she hissed back, standing up straight and looking at her sister. "You have to admit, Nessa..."

Fiyero was surprised that his comment backfired so badly. He was so hurt by the rude tone in her voice that he completely forgot Nessa was there, staring at Elphaba with sadness and frustration.

Nessa's temper hit an all-time high as she heard Fiyero whisper to Elphaba. He didn't even care to fix things with her! So with that last thought, Nessa backed up her wheelchair, then started wheeling toward Fiyero as fast as she could. Right before colliding with him, she stuck out her arm and punched him in the groin with a surprising amount of force.

"OW!" Fiyero lost concentration on anything in else, collapsing to the ground in pain.

"NESSA!" Walking over, Elphaba yanked back the wheelchair, causing it to topple backwards. "What in Oz name was that for!?" Leaving Nessa tipped back for a second, she turned to Fiyero. "Are you al-that's a stupid question."

Fiyero still couldn't find his voice, but merely lifted a hand to indicate that he would be alright, but still made no attempt to move from his spot on the ground.

"Nessa!" Whirling, Elphaba pushed the chair upright, locking the wheel with a stick. "What in Oz name gave you the right!?"

"What gave me the right?? What gave HIM the right to just leave me there! Then to laugh at me! What gave you the right to choose so-called friends over your sister! I had every right,  
Elphaba!" Nessa stopped her rant to catch her breath. But before she started to speak again, an idea came to mind. She forgot her anger and smiled wickedly. "And do you know what I also have the right to do?"

"Complain?" Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know-and isn't this an argument you should be having with the one who left you?" She was beginning to get worried...

Nessa shook her head, the grin still plastered on her face. "I have the right to send Father a letter. I know that he wouldn't be very pleased about his 'precious little girl' being harassed by her own sister. You may think that you can do whatever you want to me, but I don't think that Father will agree." And with that, Nessa wheeled about with a smirk and started to leave to go back to her dorm, fantasizing about all of the punishments Elphaba would be subjected to.

Elphaba was stunned into standing there, motionless. Nessa wouldn't... would she?

Fiyero finally picked himself up off the ground. He was still in an immense amount of pain, but he could see that Elphaba was too. "It'll be okay," he said quietly, taking her hand in his.

"You don't know my father," Elphaba said softly, watching Nessa wheel off. "I was only allowed to come here to make sure nothing bad happened to her."

Fiyero experienced mixed emotions. He felt terrible that Elphaba was so upset, but couldn't resist a small amount of happiness that she didn't pull her hand away. "She'll calm down," he offered, pausing for a moment, "and so will Galinda...eventually...."

"What Nessa wants, Nessa'll get," Elphaba muttered softly, staring as she disappeared into a building. "And Nessa wants me gone."

"Would it...do you think it would help if I went and talked to her?"

"No." Elphaba stated it flatly. "She wants you too, remember?"

"But what if I tried to calm her down, somehow convinced her that having you here would be better than you being gone?" Fiyero asked anxiously, trying to come up with a solution. "I just can't let you leave..." his voice trailed off as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Elphaba turned her head so she was facing him. "I don't know, 'Yero. She seems to be on a war path..." So worried she was over Nessa she had forgotten about her prior concerns - for the time being.

He pulled Elphaba in for a hug, murmuring, "I'll talk to her, or we'll figure something else out....I promise."

Elphaba let her arms slide around his waist, leaning into the embrace. "You're such an optimist," she murmured.

"Only compared to you," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Elphaba let herself feel the rush of happiness as his lips brushed against her forehead. "Everybody's an optimist compared to me." She tilted her head back, looking up at him. "Do you really think you can help?"

"I know that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you here. I hope that talking to Nessa will be enough, but I'll even take this to Morrible or your father if I have to," he whispered, stroking her hair lightly.

"I doubt my father would listen," Elphaba responded with a sigh. "I'd better get back upstairs in case Galinda left something in ou-my room. She left the key..."

Before she could walk away, he pulled her in for a kiss. It was shorter than before, but no less passionate on his part. Their lips parted, as he whispered, "We'll fix this, I promise."

Elphaba, still slightly dazed from the kiss, just nodded. "I doubt it, but okay..." Turning, she headed back to her room.

Fiyero watched Elphaba walking away, wishing she didn't have to go. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright. But he knew the whole situation still made her somewhat uncomfortable, and he knew he had to go talk to Nessa.


	11. Chapter 11

Fiyero jogged over to Nessa's dorm, ignoring the pain she had inflicted the last time they saw each other. He arrived at her room a few minutes later, knocking lightly at her door.

Nessa was in the middle of writing the letter to her father when she heard a knock at her door. It had broken her out of her train of thought and she looked at the door in annoyance. "Go. Away." she stated simply, then went back to writing.

"Nessa," Fiyero sighed in response to such an unpleasant welcome. He ignored her request, following her into her room and closing the door behind him. "We need to talk..."

Fiyero's voice startled her. She had been expecting Elphaba. She quickly regained her composure then turned to him. "Oh, now you want to talk? You were so keen to run out on me the other day. But I'm glad that you're here," she smiled sarcastically before continuing. "I was so busy writing about Elphaba that I never even thought of mentioning you! You can help me add you in there. My father will most likely contact yours, and I'm sure your parents won't be too happy with you either. After all, you are a prince. And princes should never walk out on people." She smiled again, then gestured for him to sit down.

"I am sorry about that, truly," Fiyero said genuinely, sitting on her bed so he was at her eye level. "And forgive me for saying this, but I doubt it's acceptable for the future governor of Munchkinland to punch a prince in the groin. Don't you think we're even?"

Nessa sat in thought for a while. She wanted to continue arguing, but she couldn't help but getting lost in his eyes. She sighed before replying. "Fine. We are even. But unfortunately for Elphaba, she has done nothing but ruin my life since she has been here. So now I must write to Father. You can go now. Close the door on your way out." Nessa dismissed him then turned her attention back to the unfinished letter.

"Ruined your life, how so?" he asked, trying to make Nessa feel like he was sympathizing with her. "Nessa, I just want to understand...what has she done to ruin your life?"

Nessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Fiyero. "Oh, you mean other than flipping my chair over every other day? Well, let's see. She has these magical powers, right? Well, explain to me why she can't just...I don't know. Give me another set of legs! All of my life I have depended on her! Do you even know how that feels? To have to rely on someone for every little thing? Especially someone who doesn't even care about you. And then she goes and whines about me getting all the attention! Please, the only good attention I get is from Father. Everyone else laughs at me for being in this hideous chair with wheels!" Nessa was almost in tears now, but this time she wasn't faking it. She turned away from him in embarrassment and wiped her tears away.

"Nessa, don't cry," Fiyero said with a bit of pity and sadness. He handed her a tissue as he moved so that he could kneel in front of her, making sure to make eye contact. "First, it's terrible that you have to depend on Elphaba and others like that...I know you're much more independent than that, and it's unfair. However, I know Elphaba cares about you. In fact, just before you arrived in the park she was telling me how much you meant to her." Although he skewed Elphaba's words, he remembered the way she had talked about keeping Nessa and Galinda and everyone happy. "And," he continued, "have you tried talking to Elphaba about her powers? Maybe she's not advanced enough yet to do anything...is afraid she'll hurt you..."

Nessa sniffed and took the tissue. "Well, she sure does have a funny way of showing it. And I can't talk to her now...These past few days, she hasn't spoken to me with anything other than contempt."

"Siblings fight all the time...that doesn't mean you should stop talking to each other, and try to send each other away," Fiyero said, imagining Elphaba being pulled away from campus by her angry father. "You should feel lucky you have a sibling. I'm an only child, and it can be very lonely." Fiyero sighed as he looked at Nessa, wiping away one of her tears. "As much as you dislike Elphaba right now, I don't think you really want to ruin her life by forcing her to drop out of school. I know she's been unfair to you, but there's no reason to take it this far. How can we fix this without getting your father involved?"

Nessa instantly stopped crying and a smirk appeared on her face once more. "Well..." She started, pretending to think.

"Yes?" Fiyero proded her on anxiously, hoping he had found a way for Elphaba to stay.

Nessa continued to appear deep in thought. "Well...Would you be willing to do anything?"

"Name it," he smiled, feeling victory within his grasp, imagining Elphaba in his arms.

Nessa frowned. "Wait...Why do you want Elphaba to stay so badly? I thought you hated even the sight of her. And what would Galinda say??" Not that she cared about what Galinda thought. But there was something very...suspicious about Fiyero's sudden desire to help her sister.

Fiyero forgot Nessa had no knowledge of his blooming relationship with Elphaba, and thought it best not to say anything. "Well, I don't hate Elphaba, and you and Galinda are very important to me as well, and I just don't want to see you all fighting. I know you'll regret this decision later..."

Nessa didn't buy it. "You're lying." she said, now even more curious about what was going on between Fiyero, Elphaba and Galinda. "You hate everything about my sister. Why the sudden change of heart? I don't even start on the 'I'm doing it for Galinda' speech. I know better. Just because I'm in a chair doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Fiyero didn't give the full answer, but he answered without lying. "All three of you are very important to me, and I think sending Elphaba home would just make things worse for everyone." He was stern in response, indicating he was serious and honest in his response.

Nessa realized that she wouldn't get anything else out of Fiyero and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her. "Fine. Well, do you want to know what I want?"

"Yes," Fiyero said, relieved that Nessa quit pushing him for answers, "and I promise I'll do anything in my power to help you get it."

Nessa's smirk reappeared. "Well, you have two options. 1) Get Elphaba to use her powers and finally help me walk or 2)" she paused, her smirk widening. "Ditch Galinda and be with me." She didn't bother with being subtle. She had tried being subtle that day in the library. But she realized that someone as airheaded as him probably needed her to spell it out for him.

Fiyero nearly lost his balance and fell on the floor from such surprise. "Get Elphaba's help to walk or....date you?" he repeated, hardly believing he had heard correctly. "Well okay," he finally replied, praying Elphaba's powers were greater than he realized, "let me think about both and I'm sure we can come up with something."

Nessa sighed. She had known that Fiyero would never choose her, of course, but she had been hoping that just for once...Tears threatened to spill out again, and so she tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "Ok...You should go talk to her then..." she trailed off, hoping he would leave before she started crying again.

"Okay, great, thanks for being so understanding Nessa!" Fiyero exclaimed as he gave her a quick smile, not noticing the tears welling up in her eyes. With that, he ran from Nessa's room to go inform Elphaba of the news.


	12. Chapter 12

Nessa was relieved to see that Fiyero hadn't noticed her tears. So as the door shut, she finally let it out and started crying. She turned to put her head down on her desk, but spotted the letter. Tears smudged some of the ink. Hmm, that's actually a nice touch she thought, as she finally calmed down. She then continued on with her letter for she knew that there was no way Elphaba could, or even would, help her to walk.

_My Dearest Father, _  
Nessa wrote.  
_First, I would like to say that I have missed you very much these past few months at Shiz. I always look forward to reading your letters, for they bring me much joy and comfort. They make me feel closer to home. However, I still miss your presence. But my homesickness is not the reason why I wrote. Unfortunately, I have written you with very grave news. I know that you trusted Elphaba with keeping me safe and helping me along throughout the school year. But unfortunately, she has betrayed your trust. It saddens me that someone who was once so close to me has given me up for people she believes are her friends. When she first arrived here, no one could stand her, which is very understandable. She does have quite a temper. But I think she must have gotten jealous of my own popularity and sought to gain the attention of both the students and the teachers. She has pushed me out of my chair numerous times, all for the entertainment of others. I even really liked this boy. And you would've really liked him too, Father! He was handsome and quite a gentleman. But Elphaba just had to butt in again and even turned him against me! And now I think there may be something going on between him and Elphaba.  
I shudder whenever I think about it but…I think she may have used her powers on him. I try to stop her whenever she uses them, but once she got so mad at me for trying to reason with her that she used her powers against me! She made my wheelchair go out of control! I was so scared ,and I wanted to tell you right away. But she threatened me! But now I think she can't do anything else to harm me. She has already done so much…I can't even dare to write some of the things she has done for the memories are too overwhelming. I truly don't know what has gotten into her! I'm so sorry to have had to tell you all of this, Father. I'm sorry for all of the trouble that it is going to cause. But I really wish that you could just send her back home. I know that she was sent here to help me, but for the entire time she has been here, she has only inflicted pain and stress upon me. Father, I know you'll do the right thing. And whatever punishment you give her, I fully support. Thank you for all of your help, and for being there for me when I needed you.  
All my love,  
Nessarose_  
Nessa sat back in her chair, re-reading the letter a final time before smiling and sealing the envelope.

--------------------------------------

Galinda laid crying at venting to an understanding Pfanee who had been listening for the past hour to Galinda about Elphaba and Fiyero. Galinda sniffed, "Do you want to go grab something to eat? After I clean myself up," she said half laughing. She and Pfanee both made their way down to the Shiz Shack and sat down at a table, and for the first time in awhile Galinda truly smiled.

--------------------------------------

Back in her dorm room, Elphaba's thoughts drifted to Fiyero and got stuck there. The way he always looked perfect, his laugh, his smile, the way he had kissed her... Snap out of it! Standing up, Elphaba felt her stomach grumble - and realized she hadn't eaten all day. Sighing, she headed for the door, ready to go to the Shiz Shack.

Fiyero had just reached Elphaba's door when it swung open, and Elphaba was standing at the door like she was going somewhere. "Hi," he said anxiously and out of breath, "is now a bad time to talk?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you alright?" she asked, trying to ignore the sudden pounding in her chest. Actually, the pounding in her chest had been there the whole time she had known him...she just hadn't noticed it until now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just ran here from Nessa's after talking with her. But you look like you're on your way out...should I come back later?"

"No, no, I'm good. I just need to go eat." As if on cue, Elphaba's stomach rumbled again. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Well do you want to go grab something to eat together? I'm starving too...," he started, but realized it sounded a lot like a date, which he knew could make Elphaba uncomfortable. "Or, at the very least, I can walk with you and explain what happened with Nessa."

"Yeah, you can come, I guess." Elphaba smiled at him. "And tell me what happened." Granted, her hopes weren't very high, but still. It'd be interesting to see what her sister had said... or hadn't said.

"Well, the good news is that she said she won't say anything to your father if we can do one of two things for her..."

"What two things?" Elphaba pulled the door shut behind her and began to walk.

He started to walk with her out of the dorm, sighing, "Well that's where we get into the bad news...the first option is for you to use your magic to make her walk....which would be great if you could, but I imagine that would be pretty complex magic, and you would've already done it if you could."

"Well, if Morrible helps, I might be able to give her limited movement or something but it's risky..." Elphaba let the sentence die, fairly sure he didn't want the details. "And the other option?"

Fiyero could hardly even believe he was saying it out loud, "...to dump Galinda and date Nessa." He stopped walking so he could gauge her reaction.

Elphaba nearly tripped over her own feet, then straightened herself. "Well, she does like you," she said after a second, trying to ignore the anger at her sister. Nessa didn't know.

"...and I think it's safe to say the Galinda portion of that option is already taken care of. But that wouldn't be fair to her, or to you...or to me for that matter."

"I suppose I could talk to Morrible," she said, trying to ignore the fact that he didn't seem to like the option of picking somebody normal looking over... well, her. "See what we can come up with..."

"Yeah, I'd certainly prefer that option," he smiled, then moved his gaze to his feet, hating what we was going to say next. "However, if it was between losing you or dating her and still getting to see you...." he trailed off, implying an idea he hated too much to even say out loud.

"No," Elphaba said flatly. "That's not fair to Nessa." Not once did it occur to her that it wasn't fair to her, either, so consumed she was by what those close to her felt.

"But is it fair for you to be forced home? To lose your education? To not be with those you care about?" he asked as he took a suggestive step closer to her.

"No, but..." Wow, his presence was intoxicating. "I don't want to lie to Nessa, either..."

"Trust me, I think I want to go along with Plan B even less than you," he sighed, imagining himself dating the sister of the girl he was falling for. "But if it was the difference between losing you..." he sighed, taking one more step closer.

Elphaba turned to face him fully, her back against the wall. "Don't you think this is moving a bit... fast," Elphaba said softly, watching him. Crap, she had no book... nothing to put her hands on...

Fiyero felt like he had been shaken awake by her comment, he had been so overwhelmed by her presence. "Oh, sorry," he said as he remembered her insecurity, backing up a bit.

Elphaba sighed. "It's not that, Fiyero. I mean, just yesterday... we were screaming and yelling at each other. This shouldn't feel right."

He couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he remembered their stupid arguments. "I'm sorry if I'm taking things too fast, I'll go as slow as you want...but for the record, it DOES feel right."

"I know." Elphaba smiled softly at him for a second - and then her stomach grumbled. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Well although I feel terrible for it, Nessa's mention of the Shiz Shack earlier made me hungry," he smiled, "want to go get a bite there?"

"Sure, why not?" Elphaba turned to go, and then turned back. "Ready to risk your social status?"

"Ready and willing," Fiyero smiled as he took her hand and they walked into the Shiz Shack together.

Galinda was talking and laughing with Pfanee when she saw her face freeze. "What is it Pfanee?" but she turned around and got her answer. Into the Shiz Shack walked Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba didn't see Galinda at first, she was too busy glancing at the stares of almost every other student in the Shiz population. "Um... was this a smart idea," she murmured.

Fiyero, however, saw Galinda immediately. Stopping in his tracks, yet still gripping Elphaba's hand tightly, he murmured, "Maybe we should go somewhere else..."

"Wh-" Elphaba swung her head to where Galinda was staring. "Yeah, definitely a bad idea," she hissed to him.

"But she's seen us already," Fiyero realized. "Would we look like complete jerks just ignoring her and walking out?"

"We look like complete jerks already," replied Elphie under her breath, "You're her supposed boyfriend and I'm her supposed new best friend. Well, not any more, but..."

Galinda looked into Pfanee's eyes pleading with her to do something and she did just that. "Elphaba! Fiyero!" Pfanee said with a false sweetness, "Why don't you two come over and sit with us!" she said her voice dripping with smugness.

Fiyero didn't remove his gaze from Pfanee and Galinda, but mumbled to Elphaba, "Did I just hallucinate, or did Pfanee just invite us to sit with them?"

"If so, we both hallucinated. We have to go sit, we'll look silly if we don't." Elphaba glanced up at him, squeezing his hand tighter.

Pfanee mumbled to Galinda, "If you don't really want to be here..." she said looking at her apologetically.

Galinda stifled a laugh, "and miss this? I don't think so!"

"Alright," he agreed, "brace yourself," he said as he walked with Elphaba towards Galinda's and Pfanee's booth.


	13. Chapter 13

Nessarose glanced at the clock, noticing that a half hour had already passed. How long does it take to talk to my sister? she thought, getting a bit frustrated. After sitting and waiting for a few more minutes, Nessa decided to give Fiyero 15 more minutes. If he didn't show up, she could assume that all was lost and she would send the letter to her father straight away. Nessarose sat back in her chair and tapped her fingers against the armrest rhythmically, her eyes never leaving the clock as she continued to wait.

--------------------------------------

Back at the Shiz Shack, Fiyero and Elphaba approached the table where Galinda and Pfanee were sitting. "Hello ladies," Fiyero said as he and Elphaba approached the table.

Elphaba nodded her head once, trying not to look in Galinda's direction. She had a feeling if she opened her mouth, more apologies would come spilling out.

"Hello Fiyero," Pfanee said smiling at him. She paused and then "WHO THE hades DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU JERK?!"

Galinda looked up at Fiyero innocently.

Elphaba's head shot up and her eyes widened. Many things she had been expecting. Not that, and not from Pfanee.

Fiyero had expected something like that to happen, but not quite so quickly or rudely. In fact, despite his best efforts to brace himself for this, he found himself practically speechless. "Alright, I suppose I deserved that," he sighed, looking at the pair.

"Deserved that?" Pfanee laughed, "You deserved a whole lot more than that you creep! I mean who the hades do you think you are?"

"Ummm, apparently a jerk and a creep," Fiyero responded cooly, trying to keep his wits about him.

Pfanee nodded at him in approval, "Very true," she said, "But honestly Fiyero. I've never liked you, but I've never thought of you this low,"

Elphaba had neither the energy nor the will to argue with Pfanee, and so she remained silent - but her eyes drifted to Galinda, and she raised an eyebrow.

Galinda looked away grinning and high-fiving Pfanee under the table. She then sobered up and looked back to Elphaba, where her expression immediately turned cold. Did she really want to get into this too?

Elphaba spoke with her eyes, reflecting the sorrow - and a touch of anger, now - that she felt, watching Galinda. They hadn't meant for this to happen. She had explained that.

"Well I'm glad I now know your honest opinion of me Pfanee, I'll be sure not to strive for your approval anymore," he rolled his eyes.

Fiyero's comment caused Elphaba to fight a small smile on her lips. Had he always been that sarcastic - or was he picking up on her bad habits?

Galinda turned her piercing gaze to Fiyero. If looks could kill, Fiyero would be dead in less than a heart beat.

Fiyero took his attention off of Pfanee just long enough to glance at Galinda, unable to miss her cold and piercing gaze. "Hello Galinda," he put simply, acknowledging her stare.

Galinda turned to Pfanee again, "I agree with you that success turned his head. It's just a pity it didn't finish the job and wring his neck."

Elphaba let her shoulders stiffen slightly. She had seen Galinda mad. She had never seen her cruel.

Fiyero stared coldly at Galinda, "Well it was good seeing you too," he said a little angrily. "If there's nothing else to say here, we'll just go."

Galinda shook her head, "You brought this on yourself," she said, not in a smug way, just in a matter-of-factly way

"So what did you do to lose Fiyero?" The snappy comeback slipped out before she could stop herself, and Elphaba looked down hastily.

Fiyero was about to respond to Galinda's rude comment, but his head snapped towards Elphaba as she spoke for the first time. He admired her passion and self-confidence, but could not believe she had just said that to Galinda's face.

Galinda's face was confused for a moment, but when she did grasp what Elphaba was saying she stared at Elphaba with a look so cold she had to take a step back. "You know, I have always wondered why people bang their heads against brick walls..... then I met you." She said looking at her bitterly.

Elphaba let her head come back up and she stared right back at Galinda. "Well, I always wondered why people complained about the things bubble headed people said. And then I met you..." Elphaba paused. "But you weren't just bubble headed, you were stupid, so I suppose you're an exception."

Fiyero looked at Pfanee for support, but when he received none, he stepped in between Galinda and Elphaba, gripping Elphaba's hand tightly. "Stop that, both of you." He turned to Elphaba and quietly whispered, "Don't, it's not worth it..."

Galinda couldn't help but laugh a little, "Just don't make the same mistake Elphaba's parents clearly made by procreating!"

Fiyero turned angrily to Galinda now. "I don't care how mad you are, that was uncalled for!" He turned to Elphaba again and murmured, "forget her, let's just get out of here."

Elphaba glanced at the two girls. "They're not worth speaking too," she said coldly, turning her back to them.

Galinda laughed coldly. "Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental! Honestly..." she shook her head. "So I wouldn't say much more for Fiyero..."

"Coming from the human powderpuff," muttered Elphaba, not turning around.

Fiyero couldn't take this fight anymore, knowing it was quickly growing out of control. He took one more angry glance at Galinda and Pfanee, then moved to pull Elphaba out of the Shiz Shack.

Elphaba let Fiyero pull her out, hands still interlocked.

Galinda grinned at Pfanee, "that was more fun than I thought it would be," she said laughing a little, "Fiyero probably is just going out with her because he feels bad for her. I mean every girl has the right to be ugly, but she honestly abused the privilege..." she said trailing off.

Fiyero and Elphaba reached the fresh air of the evening, walking back towards the dorms as he started out angrily, "I can't believe them...I mean I knew they'd be mad, but that was ridiculous."

Elphaba had taken approximately six seconds to cool down and was now shaking. "I so shouldn't have done that," she said softly.

Fiyero stopped suddenly and kissed her hard on the mouth. Releasing her, their noses still nearly touching, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself back there. You're better than them, and the terrible things they said."

Elphaba, who had once again been caught unprepared, looked up at him. "But she was my friend."

"Well hopefully things will calm down eventually...but for now, a person who says terrible things about you like that does not deserve your time, let alone your friendship."

"But it's my fault! This whole thing is my fault..." Elphaba shook her head, resisting the urge to bury her face in his shirt.

"No, Fae don't say that," he murmured, hating seeing her upset. "This is more my fault than anyone else's, not yours...and besides, we can't control who we care about..." he said, looking at her hopefully.

"Do not say that this is your fault," Elphaba said, looking up at him with a spark of anger flaring in her eyes. "Or I'll... I'll..."

"What? I can't pretend this isn't my fault. I was the one dating Galinda, not you. I'm the one that kissed you. I'm the one that doesn't regret kissing you...I'm the one who wants to be with you..."

"The feelings run both ways, Yero! I had a chance to stop it and I didn't and..." Elphaba looked down again.

"Do they?" he said hopefully, forgetting the fight they had just shared with Galinda as he held Elphaba's chin up with his hand so they could make eye contact. "Less than two hours ago you said this couldn't happen..."

"Less than two hours ago I hadn't accused Galinda of being a human powder puff," Elphaba pointed out with a shrug, letting Fiyero pull up her chin - and kind of liking the feeling of it. Down, girl.

Fiyero stifled a laugh, "I still can't believe you said that," then paused again. "So are you saying you've changed your mind? You want to give this, give us, a chance?"

"I-" Elphaba paused, then smiled at him. "No point in turning back now, is there?"

He smiled and pulled her in for an immediate hug, letting himself get lost in her scent. He kissed her forehead happily, then looking her in the eyes as they stood nearly nose to nose.

Elphaba smiled up at him, leaning into the embrace. "You want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"I've now figured out why Galinda was so eager to run off with you every night." A small smirk had found it's way onto Elphaba's face.

Fiyero hated the mention of Galinda, he didn't want to think of those things now. But he was certainly grateful that Elphaba was beginning to open up to him, and he returned the smirk, "You ain't seen nothin yet," pulling her close.

"Mmm? We had probably better talk to Morrible," she murmured, trying to not focus on the closeness of Fiyero's lips. All she had to do was lean closer... "Nessa's not a very patient person."

"Yeah, or maybe we should go talk to Morrible or something," he mumbled, entranced by her eyes.

"Yeah. That." Elphaba was very, very unwilling to let go of Fiyero. "That way I don't have to worry about leaving Shiz and all..."

The thought of Elphaba leaving Shiz brought him out of his trance, and he finally leaned back a bit. "Oh yeah, we need to go find Morrible!"

Elphaba suppressed a sigh as he leaned back. "Yeah. Do you think she would be in her room... eating dinner... or getting ready for bed..." She blinked. "Maybe we should just tell Nessa we're talking to Morrible tomorrow about fixing her legs."

"Okay, let's go," Fiyero pulled her along by the hand, but immediately had second thoughts and let go of her hand. "Sorry...but in case we have to revert to Plan B, we probably shouldn't be holding hands when we see her..."

"Yeah, there is that..." Elphaba took a deep breath. "Um, what about Galinda? Won't she tell Nessa?"

"Well last time we checked, Galinda and Nessa wouldn't even look at each other, let alone talk to her. And hopefully we'll get this all straightened out by tomorrow..."

"Hopefully." Elphaba sighed. "Come on, let's go find my adorable little sister."

-----------------------------------

Nessa sighed as there was still no sign from Fiyero or her sister. She opened up the drawer she had placed the envelope in and pulled it out, smiling as she thought of what would result from it. She tucked it safely in her pocket, then made her way out the door to drop it off at the school's post office.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole time Nessa was wheeling her way back from the school's post office, she was imagining what kinds of punishments her father would give Elphaba. She knew for a fact that Elphaba would be kicked out of Shiz, just like she had asked, and she started dreaming about all of the possibilities she would have without her green freak of a sister being around all the time to stop her from having any fun, making new friends, and of course, catching the attention of guys.

Fiyero walked towards the dorms with Elphaba at her side until he suddenly noticed Nessa rolling along the sidewalk ahead of them. "Nessa!" Fiyero called out, trying to get her attention.

"Nessa!" Elphaba echoed Fiyero's call. "Can we talk?"

Nessa stopped as she heard her name. She turned around and glanced at the two. "Oh! There you are!" Nessa said, rolling up to them.

"I heard about your two requests. I think I can get your legs to work, but I'll have to talk to Madame Morrible, I don't want to accidentally kill you or something," Elphaba said quickly.

"Isn't that great Nessa?" Fiyero stated in a way that seemed to say, Don't forget our deal Nessa!

Nessa was slightly shocked and was about to tell them that the damage had already been done. However, she realized that she could turn this to her advantage. She would get to walk AND she would get to see her sister be kicked out of Shiz. So instead of explaining to the two, she smiled sweetly. "Great! I'm so glad you saw reason, Elphaba."

Elphaba blinked. Her sister was never that sweet. "You sent the letter already, didn't you?"

Fiyero originally sighed with relief, but quickly became panicked at Elphaba's accusation. "Nessa, you didn't..."

Nessa glared at her sister. "What? Now you don't trust me? I see no reason for that, Elphaba. You're the one who initially betrayed my trust by siding with your friends over your sister. Besides, I already ripped up the letter. I knew you had the power to do it. You just never wanted to because you knew that everyone would like me better if I didn't have this chair!"

Elphaba paused. "You sent the letter." It wasn't an accusation, it was a simple stating of fact. "But I'm going to talk to Morrible anyway."

Nessa stopped defending herself and looked up at Elphaba. "You promise?"

"I promise, Nessa. If it's within my power to do so, I'll do it, and if not, I'll try the hardest I can to find somebody who can." Elphaba smiled at her sister.

Fiyero looked back at Elphaba. "You're serious?" he whispered to her. "She may have just sealed your fate, sent you packing...and you're still going to help her?"

"Morrible can pull the letter back," Elphaba said with a smile. "All I have to do is remind her that I'm her link to the Wizard right now."

For once, Nessa didn't feel any resentment for her sister. She smiled back. "Thanks," she muttered, finding it difficult to say the word that rarely ever came out of her mouth.

"You're welcome." Elphaba simply smiled at her sister. "Oh, and by the way?"

Nessa had been turning to go back to her dorm, hoping to end a conversation on good terms for once. "Yes?" she sighed.

"I kind of called Galinda a human powder puff, so if she seems pissed at me..." Elphaba shrugged. "We got into a fight over the room, and she's trying to spread this ridiculous rumor that Fiyero and I are dating." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We're friends, but we're not that kind of friends. Just ignore her, alright? Shouldn't be that hard to do."

Fiyero nodded quickly, perhaps too quickly, but smartly kept his mouth shut as he stood up and moved his glance back and forth between Elphaba and Nessa.

"I'll talk to you later, alright, Nessa?" Turning, Elphaba made to leave.

Nessa now knew for a fact that something was up. But she kept her mouth shut and nodded. She would just have to find out on her own. "Sure. Bye, Elphaba. Fiyero."

"Bye Nessa," Fiyero waved, and started to walk away with Elphaba. "So you think we can stop that letter?" Fiyero mumbled once they were out of earshot.

"Definitely," murmured Elphaba, smiling at him as they walked out of Nessa's view. "Besides, Morrible owes me. Galinda did show some talent in the class after all..."

"Good, because I can't believe she already sent that letter like that, she promised me!" he said a little angrily, then turned to Elphaba, "and I can't stand to lose you, not now..."

"Fiyero, everything'll be fine." Elphaba grinned at him. "Who's the opmtimist now?"

Fiyero laughed, "Am I rubbing off on you already?" he looked to make sure Nessa was out of eyeshot before taking Elphaba's hand in his.

Elphaba squeezed his hand. "I have to go prepare for tomorrow, alright? I'll talk to you in the morning..."

"Alright," he said sadly, knowing his essay needed some attention, but he didn't want to leave her side.

"Oh, here." Reaching into her pocked, she took out some folded up papers. "I was going to give these to Galinda, but... it's just some notes for the essay. Should help you." With a smile, she pulled her hand from his. "Bye."

"Goodnight," he smiled as she felt her hand leave his. Slowly, against everything he wanted, he turned around, moving back towards his dorm room for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Fiyero sat at his desk as he watched the sun rise from outside his window. He had been awake all night, his thoughts drifting between his essay the situation with Nessa, Galinda, and especially Elphaba. He decided, even though he was certain he looked an exhausted mess, that he should run to the nearby cafe for some breakfast.

Elphaba rolled out of bed with a smile, her first thoughts floating to Fiyero. And then to her ever growling stomach. _Am I ever not hungry lately?_ Running a hand through her hair, she threw it into a tight ponytail and headed out the door.

Fiyero walked into the Over the Rainbow cafe, taking a seat by himself in a nearby booth. He had seen some of his friends as he entered...but they were also Galinda's friends. Although a few still seemed delightfully unaware of what had recently transpired, Fiyero did not have the energy to explain it to them, or to deal with the criticizing comments of the others.

Madame Morrible swept into Over the Rainbow cafe. Rumors of that winkie prince and the green girl and the pink almost princess were swirling, and she had an itch to get to the bottom of it.

Fiyero looked up as the door opened and Madame Morrible strode in. At first, he wanted to ignore her like everyone else in the room, but then realized he would need her help later. Not wanting to fully address the topic unless he was with Elphaba, he simply smiled and said "Good morning Madame Morrible, how are you this morning?"

"Fiyero, just the prince I was looking for." Madame Morrible stretched her face into smile. "Could you come walk with me for a moment?"

Fiyero stared at Morrible in a stunned silence, trying to think of what he could have done to get in trouble. "Umm, sure," he mumbled, taking one last sip of juice before following Morrible out of the cafe.

The second the door of cafe closed, Morrible turned to Fiyero, not seeing Elphaba walking towards the cafe. "What are these rumors I'm hearing about you and Galinda and Elphaba?"

Fiyero felt stunned that the gossip had even made it back to Madame Morrible, let alone that she would actually ask him about it outright. "Umm, excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You. Galinda. Elphaba. They're both in my sorcery seminar, I need to know what is going on." Morrible stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Hello, Madame, Fiyero," Elphaba said with a hint of surprise in her tone as she approached them.

"Hi," Fiyero mumbled a bit awkwardly to greet Elphaba as he approached. "Madame Morrible was just asking about what our relationship is," he continued to smile at her awkwardly, trying to gauge how much she was willing to admit to Morrible. In fact, Fiyero suddenly became curious how Elphaba would answer that question at all.

"Madame Morrible, I'm surprised at you. I didn't think somebody as high ranking as you would be interested in such meager things as gossip." Elphaba gave her a small smile.

"Well... I suppose it is low of me..." Madame Morrible smiled at them.

Fiyero was impressed with the coolness of Elphaba's response, he couldn't have said it better himself. Therefore, he merely smiled and nodded at Madame Morrible, throwing a glance of amusement in Elphaba's direction.

"Oh, Madame Morrible?" As the heavier set lady (to put it nicely) went to turn around, Elphaba spoke up. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me search for a spell to fix Nessarose's legs."

Fiyero was glad Elphaba brought it up, for in the talk of their relationship, he had nearly forgotten. "Yes," Fiyero chimed in, "and help you can offer would be greatly appreciated."

"Well... my power is mostly in weather," Morrible said, turning around, "But perhaps I could contact the Wizard for you and see if he would be willing to help."

Elphaba blinked, stopping her jaw from dropping open. "The... the Wizard?"

"THE Wizard?" Fiyero echoed. He was thrilled to hear that Morrible was enlisting such help, but would he actually be willing to help? And would it happen in time to keep Elphaba at Shiz?

"But of course. Why, he probably would be more than willing to help your sister; it would help his reputation, too, you know." Madame Morrible smiled at them.

Though shocked at the mention of The Wizard, Elphaba struggled to compose herself enough to continue on. "And my sister sent a letter asking my father to remove me from Shiz if I didn't help her... is there any way you can get her letter back?"

Fiyero held his breath now, knowing how important this was...to him and to Elphaba.

"As much as I would love to see you stay here at Shiz," Morrible said, patting Elphaba lightly on the shoulder, "I have no control over the actions of your sister and father. Why, I will argue with your father to let you stay, but... I'm sorry, my dear. I can not bring that letter back; it is none of my business."

Fiyero felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. We're too late...to think that Nessa and I made a deal and then she went and ruined everything. Forgetting Morrible was even there, Fiyero could only stare at Elphaba sadly.

"I... I understand, Madame Morrible." Elphaba smiled at the woman, and the headmistress shook her head.

"I am truly sorry, Elphaba. I love having you here and I will try to convince Nessarose to write another letter or convince your father to let you stay. But-ohhhh, don't do that to the tree!" With a disgruntled huff, Morrible headed off to where some kids were climbing and breaking the limbs off of a poor tree.

Fiyero didn't bother saying goodbye to Madame Morrible, he only turned more directly towards Elphaba, but found himself unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do enough...to stop Nessa..."

"It's not your fault," Elphaba said, turning to him. "I was relying too much on Morrible..."

"So...what now?" he asked, unable to hide the utter disappointment in his voice.

For once, Elphaba's big brain couldn't come up with anything. "I... I don't know. I guess we just wait until we can talk to the Wizard or... or my father gets the letter, I suppose..."

"That feels a lot like giving up..." he sighed, still unable to forgive himself for not doing more to help.

"It's not giving up, it's a checkmate." Elphaba sighed, taking two steps over to lean against a tree.

Fiyero remained planted on the spot, so overwhelmed with sadness and guilt that he didn't even feel in control of his own body anymore. "What if we talked to Nessa again, convinced her to write another letter?" Fiyero suggested quietly, but even he knew he was grasping at straws.

"Even if she did write one, it wouldn't get to him in time." Elphaba chewed on her lip for a moment, then shook her head. "Face it, I'm..." She couldn't say it.

"...but after what we went through to have the chance together...after all that, it was all for nothing?" Fiyero stopped himself, realizing he was so full of self pity that he hadn't really stopped to make sure Elphaba was okay. He turned and walked towards her until she was just out his reach. He looked at her quietly, thoughtfully, trying to read her face.

"..." Elphaba closed her mouth, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She had no answer.

The silence continued as he tried to read Elphaba's face, but he struggled to do so, she did such a good job of keep everything in. "Are...are you alright?" he asked, then immediately wanted to smack himself upside the head for asking such a stupid question. "I mean, I know you're not alright, but what I meant was...is there anything I can do for you? Do you want some time alone or anything?"

Elphaba looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I... I don't know."

Fiyero finally spoke what he was really thinking, "Part of me just wants to hold you and comfort you and make the most out of the time we do have...and part of me knows the closer we get, the harder it will be later...Fae, what do we do?"

"I wish I knew." Elphaba closed her eyes, her body leaning completely against the tree. Plans were darting into her head and just as quickly being discarded. They... they couldn't stop this.

"I mean, if it were up to my heart, we'd already be back at your dorm room," he smiled as he half-joked. "But if it were up to my head...well, we'd still probably already be back at your dorm room," he was still only half-joking, and silence proved that neither of them found the joke amusing. "I just don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't," Elphaba said softly. "You're not the one that's sending me home." Anger was beginning to curdle her stomach - anger at Nessa.

Fiyero wanted to run forward and hug Elphaba, just to hold her and tell her it would be okay. But he spent a lot of time last night worrying he had been too forward yesterday, and had promised himself he would back off a bit today, try to make Elphaba feel more comfortable, let her make the first move. But watching her lean against the tree, seeming so upset, it took everything he had not to rush forward and hold her.

Elphaba, eyes still closed, worked on ignoring the anger. Suppressing it. Oz knows the one thing she was good at was suppressing what she felt...

The pair had stood there for a long time, sharing a prolonged silence. Nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he finally mumbled, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, that's why I left the dorm in the first place," Elphaba said, finally opening her eyes. "But I'm not hungry any more. Do you need to eat?"

"Oh, no, I already ate...I was just offering to sit with you..."

"Oh, no. I'm okay. I mean, I'm not hungry." Elphaba let her eyes shift to his face "You ok-never mind."

He couldn't handle the silence anymore, interrupted only by mumblings that were even more awkward. Seize the day, he told himself as he looked to Elphaba. "Are you doing anything this morning?"

"No." Elphaba, whose eyes had wandered, looked back to Fiyero. "Why?"

"Can you...can you just wait here for a minute? I'll come right back, I promise, I just need to go get something." He looked at her with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Um... alright...?" _What could he possibly be doing?_ Elphaba watched him warily, blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"Great! Just don't move, I'll be right back!" he smiled as he ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

In ten minutes Fiyero had gathered all the items he needed and made one necessary phone call. When he arrived back in front of the Over The Rainbow cafe, basket in hand, he smiled at Elphaba, "Ready to go?"

"Where are you taking me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him, moving from where she had been leaning against the tree. She had gotten a few strange looks while he was gone, and her thoughts had swirled around Nessa.

"Really Elphaba, where's your sense of adventure?" Fiyero smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course." Elphaba smiled at him.

"Well then don't stop now," he returned her smile. And with that, he took Elphaba's hand, leading her away from campus. After walking for about fifteen minutes, the pair found themselves in the park, as Fiyero led them towards the dock of the park's large lake.

"A boat?" Elphaba, who had been more than happy to walk along with Fiyero's hand intertwined in her own - and who was still in a bit of a shock at the prince's feelings for her. "Yero..."

"I called my friend Anton, he said we could borrow his boat for the day. And see the little island?" he asked as he pointed to the small, yet lush island in the middle of the lake, "that is where we will be enjoying our picnic lunch," he indicated to his basket, "cause face it, your appetite will come back eventually."

Elphaba was stunned into a happy silence for a moment. "That's... that's really sweet," she said after a moment.

Fiyero smiled, relieved that she seemed to like his idea. "So does that sound good? You can swim and everything right? Although I'd still jump in and save you if you couldn't," he winked at her as he loaded the basket into the small boat.

"Yeah, I can swim," Elphaba said with a small smile. "We grew up near a river. Nessa was never allowed in it, but when she was little, I had time to pretty much do whatever I wanted... Fr-Father never wanted me in the house."

Fiyero felt bad that the date was bringing up memories of Nessa and her father, which Fiyero was doing everything in his power to make both of them forget about. Nevertheless, he stepped into the boat confidently, then turned and reached a hand out for Elphaba. "Care to come aboard?" he smiled.

"Aye, captain." Taking his hand, she stepped onto the boat - not so confident, but steady nonetheless.

Fiyero smiled as he helped Elphaba get in the boat, then started the motor of the small boat. As they moved along the lake, Fiyero smiled as the wind blew in her hair, hoping that this was giving her the opportunity to forget her troubles.

Elphaba leaned against the side of the boat, a small smile on her face. _Perhaps he really does like me after all, and it's not just a... I don't know_. "How did your essay come along, oh romantic one?"

"Oh romantic one? I like the sound of that!" he smiled at her as the boat glided through the water. "Actually, it's done. I stayed up all night, but it's done. And thanks for the notes, they were extremely helpful...you're my savior," he said with a goofy grin.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile for him. "I... you know what, never mind," she said, looking over the lake.

"What, what is it?" he inquired curiously. There were a million times a day he wanted to ask what she was thinking, and now that she was on the verge of opening up, he felt the need to encourage her.

"It's not important." Elphaba let her gaze drift over the lake, feeling a feeling unbeknownst to her before - contentment. She had been about to ask him why he had picked her, but it didn't matter anymore. Regardless of the quick pace, regardless of why, she was happy.

"You know you can tell me anything," he replied. He didn't want to push her, yet he still wanted her to open up.

"I know. I just don't have to anymore." Elphaba tilted her head to the side before facing him. "So what is the Vinkus like?"

"Beautiful and green," he smiled, looking to see if she caught his pun. Then he restarted seriously, "It's peaceful, many more acres of just hills and trees than here at Shiz...always somewhere to go on your own and think..."

"Where I lived, it was somewhere like that. Not with the acres of hills and trees, but there was plenty of places to be by yourself and think. Well, for me, anyway." Elphaba glanced back at the lake. "How did a prince like you go off on your own?"

"My parents don't take me very seriously, they think I could care less about politics or the Vinkus...so I guess they never really cared if I disappeared a lot...so how did the Governor's daughter manage to go missing all the time?"

"The Govenor's daughter is Nessarose, and she was never missing. I'm just the green girl who happened to be related to him." Elphaba swung his comment back at him, unwilling to talk about Frex and her childhood. "So are you interested in politics and the Vinkus?"

"Yes, of course I am," he said quickly, almost offended that she would question his interest in the area he would one day be running.

"Then why do they think you aren't?" Elphaba finally turned to face him fully.

"Apparently my choice to hear both sides before making a decision...and my choice to think before I speak...has been misconstrued as laziness and not caring. And it's not just my parents, I'm well aware of what so many people think of me here. I'm the athletic prince with no brains..."

"You kind of look that way a lot of a time." Elphaba gave him an apologetic smile. "You have to admit, school work is not your strongest suit..."

"Well I guess we all have stupid stereotypes to deal with," he took a minute to stare directly at her, then turned his attention to docking the boat at the island. "Well, here we are," he sighed.

Elphaba tried not to flinch at the obvious direction towards her skin color. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said softly, trying to change the mood - regardless of her urge to pursue the subject.

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba for a moment, then quickly started tying the boat to the dock. He then picked up the picnic basket as he stepped out of the boat, finally turning and reaching for Elphaba's hand as he helped her out of the boat.

Elphaba wrapped her hand firmly around his, carefully stepping out the boat. Her foot caught the end of the boat and she slipped...

Fiyero dropped the basket on the dock, hearing a glass bottle break as it loudly made contact with the wood. But Fiyero didn't care about the food, using both hands to help Elphaba regain her balance. Still holding her hand with his, he wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close to steady her. "Are, are you alright?" he breathed.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she murmured, looking up at him - into his eyes. "I think you broke a bottle, though..."

Fiyero didn't even hear the second half of what she said, for he was caught off guard at their sudden position, for it was the first time they had been truly close all day. "All in a day's work," he mumbled, then repeated, "you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," she whispered back, unwilling to move. She was surprised he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Okay...good..." he couldn't take his eyes off of her, admiring her beauty yet still saw that she looked scared. "You look frightened..." he commented, moving his hand from hers so he could brush a wisp of hair from her face.

Frightened by falling. Frightened by her feelings. Hell, Elphaba was frightened by everything that had happened lately - and she didn't scare easy. "I'm okay," she replied softly, almost wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him just a tad bit closer. Almost.

"Okay...good..." he murmured once again. He knew he should tend to the half-ruined picnic basket, make sure the boat was still tied up alright, and give Elphaba her space. However, as he held his arm around her waist, their bodies pressed up against each other, he wanted nothing more than to remain in that moment.

"I..." With a sigh, she leaned forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I shouldn't be doing this," she muttered into his shirt, knowing very well he couldn't hear her as she snaked her arms around his waist.

Fiyero stroked her dark, windblown hair with one hand as he kept his other arm around her waist. He took a deep breath, reveling in the fact that Elphaba was finally showing her affection, that she was getting comfortable enough with him to do so. He kissed her on the forehead, whispering "Oh Fae," as they continued to embrace.

"Yero," she murmured, inhaling the scent of his shirt. "This shouldn't feel right..."

"Don't say that," he said quickly, releasing her waist so that he could cup her face in his hands, making sure she was looking him in the eye. "I care about you," he said lovingly, yet forcefully, "and I know you care about me too, and there is NOTHING wrong with that. There's no reason this shouldn't feel right."

"You're a prince, and I'm the unwanted daughter. This is a story for fairy tales!" Elphaba finally said what had been in the back of her mind, what she had thought she had controlled before during the boat ride. "This isn't supposed to work out!"

"You're the daughter of a governor, and I'm the putz practically flunking out of school. They're just titles Fae, nothing more."

"But to other people, they matter." Elphaba stretched her neck up and back so her head was out of Fiyero's hands. "If everybody's against us..."

"Of all people, I thought you'd be the last person worrying about people's acceptance. I certainly don't care and neither should you. Are you really going to let other people's perceptions and stupid stereotypes control your life and pull you from what you really want?"

Elphaba stared at him for a moment. "Stop being logical," she muttered with a sigh, burying her face in his neck again. "It makes arguing with you hard."

He exhaled happily as she leaned against him one more. "I'm sorry, I can't help it that I'm always right...it's a curse," he smiled.

"Well, it's a hell of an annoying one." She closed her eyes for a moment. "We should probably take care of the picnic basket..."

"The what? Oh yeah...that." Ever so slowly, Fiyero stepped back as the two ended their embrace. Fiyero turned to look at the picnic basket, noticing a red liquid seeping out of it. "That's alright," he sighed, "we probably didn't want any wine anyway."

"Yero!" Elphaba stepped forward, careful not to step where the wine was seeping. "Really, you shouldn't have."

"Apparently not," he laughed staring down at the puddle on the dock. He picked up the basket, peering inside to make sure nothing else was ruined by the spill. "Alright, the blanket's still dry," he pointed out, "want to pick a spot?"

"I have no idea what the island looks like; have you been here before?" Elphaba smiled at him, glancing down at the grass. The blades were beginning to turn red. _Lurlinemas. Looks like me in red!_

"Once," he replied. "If I remember correctly, there should be a nice clearing about five minutes that way," he said as he pointed straight back through the wooded section of the island. "There's a path and everything, it should open up to the clearing."

"Then we should go there, shouldn't we?" Elphaba smiled. "Do you need me to carry anything?"

As he held the basket and blanket in one hand, he joked, "Well this hand of mine is awfully heavy," he smiled as he reached his free hand out for hers.

Elphaba reached for it with a soft glance. "Then let me help you with that..."

Fiyero smiled as she took his hand, and the pair walked side-by-side along the path. Suddenly, the path opened up to a sunny hill that was devoid of trees and shrubs. It was beautiful, quiet, and intimate. "This look okay?" he asked Elphaba with a smile.

"It's perfect," Elphaba said with a squeeze of his hand.

"Great," he smiled, releasing her hand as he placed the basket on the ground and spread out the blanket, motioning for her to sit down so they could enjoy their picnic.


	17. Chapter 17

Glancing into the basket, Fiyero pulled out a sandwich for her. "You like turkey, right? I noticed you eating it the other day...you know, the day you were too cool to have lunch with me?" he smirked at her.

"Yeah." Elphaba couldn't help but grin; even then, he had been noticing her? Poultry was the only meat she ate nowadays anyway, ever since talking to Doctor Dillamond. "You noticed."

"Hey, if I noticed that much when we hated each other, just imagine how attentive I'll be now," he joked as he pulled more food out of the basket, including a sandwich for himself and an assortment of fruits.

Elphaba shook her head as he took out the other stuff. "You don't go halfway on anything, do you?"

"Not for a moment," he smiled as they started eating.

Elphaba was ripping off another piece of her sandwich to pop into her mouth - it was more fun to eat like that - as she spoke up. "If you put that much effort into your schoolwork, you would soar through."

"I suppose, but most of it is just such a waste of time. I mean, I enjoy listening to lectures and reading about politics and things...but being asked to regurgitate facts onto a piece of paper just so a teacher can give me a gold star? I'm not going to waste my life doing things like that...when I could be doing things like this."

Elphaba stopped herself from frowning. Not everybody found essay writing as invigorating as she did. "But 'regurgitating' - a very bad word choice when we're eating, by the way - the facts shows to the teacher that you know them."

He tried to choose his words carefully, knowing school was immensely important to Elphaba. "I mean, I don't want to completely flunk out of school or anything, but I don't want to spend my entire life buried in work and assignments. I want to be smart...but I want to be happy too."

"But if you don't learn how to do this stuff, how are you supposed to manage the Vinkus? From what I've seen of my father, only a quarter of it is knowing your people and handling problems. A lot of it is just... technical stuff." Elphaba shrugged.

Fiyero paused for a minute, really taking in what she said before replying, "Well I guess the curse is broken...apparently I can't always be right." He caught her eye before finishing, "but I'd still rather be here."

"So would I." Elphaba smiled at him. "But, perhaps..." An idea was forming in the back of her head.

"What is it?" he asked inquisitively, hoping she would finally share her thoughts with him.

"Well, you said you would rather be here," she gestured to around them rather than at herself, "Than doing homework. There is a happy medium, you know."

"You know I meant here with you as opposed to here on this island," he glared at her playfully, "but what are you saying, that I do my homework here? You know I'd love to Fae, but unfortunately enough, I left my books at the dorms," he smiled as he faked despair.

"Not now," she said, picking a grape and flicking it at his head. It hit his forehead. "I mean, like, tomorrow or something. A... a study date, so to speak."

"Hmmm," he said aloud as he thought about it. "Alright, it's a date," he smiled, but then threw in, "...but in exchange, you'll have to do something with me today..." he said mysteriously.

"Mmm... depends on what it is." Elphaba smiled at him. "Because I won't ask Dillamond to pass you if your essay sucked. Which, for the record, I doubt. I did give you my notes, after all."

"No, nothing like that," he smiled. "I'm talking about something right here, right now."

Elphaba blinked, fighting the burning sensation in her cheeks. "And that would be..."

"Elphaba, I thought you said you trusted me..." he smiled, but meant it.

"I do." Elphaba let a smile twitch across her lips. "I've also heard far too many stories from Galinda - possibly exaggerated, but still..."

Fiyero stood up on the blanket, reaching out for her hand, "Well if you trust me, let's go then."

Elphaba stared at him for a moment then slowly reached up and placed her hand in his. _What the hell am I doing..._

Fiyero pulled her up, and moved back towards the boat, leaving the blanket and basket behind. In no time, the boat came back into view, and Fiyero smiled as they neared the dock. Just before land ended, Fiyero took one more playful glance at Elphaba before kicking off his shoes and socks. He then started running down the dock as he threw off his shirt, yelling with excitement as he ran right of the end of the dock and dove into the water.

Elphaba, whose hand had been let go of, was staring at Fiyero - and then she burst out laughing, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes had automatically drifted to his abs. "You have got to be kidding!"

Fiyero finally emerged, floating in the water as he looked up at Elphaba. "Sweet Oz it's cold!" he cried, then laughed, "Well, are you coming?"

"I don't know..." Elphaba eyed the water. "Cold water and I don't get along." _And that would involve the removal of clothing..._

"Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging in here! What if I start drowning or something?"

"I doubt you'd drown..." Elphaba smiled at him. "I think I'll just sit here and watch." She plopped onto to the end of the dock, letting her legs dangle over the side.

Fiyero swam a few strokes until he was next to Elphaba as she sat on the dock. "Why won't you come in? You said you could swim, right?"

"I can, but..."_ But I'm unwilling to show any more of my glowing green skin than I have to, thank you very much. _Granted, Elphaba didn't say it, but the thought was written on her face and the was she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Again.

"But...?" he waited her response, but then sighed and continued. "Elphaba, this is a chance to learn something from each other. You're teaching me the value in studying, which is why I'm coming here to do homework all day tomorrow," he almost shuddered at the thought, if not for the fact he knew Elphaba would be there. "And you, Elphaba Thropp, need to learn to just enjoy life, be adventurous, seize the day!"

"But I'm not adventurous, I don't enjoy life half of the time, and it's physically impossible to seize the day!" Elphaba's lips twitched at that. "Besides, it's fun to watch you swim."

"Don't enjoy life?!" he asked, "Well it's time to start!" he smiled as he grabbed her dangling legs, pulling her into the water with him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fiy-" Elphaba's head sunk under the water, and she had enough sense to kick up and take a breath of air before continuing her venting. Her clothes were soaked and molded to her body, and her hair was plastered to her head. "Fiyero! You ever do something like that again and I'll make you study for two weeks straight, no breaks for ANYTHING!"

Fiyero swam up next to Elphaba, grabbing her waist and pulling her close as he kept them both afloat. "Not for _anything_?" he smiled mischievously.

"Anything," she growled, although her heart was pounding again - and not because she had just been yanked underwater. The fact that he was shirtless and her clothes were clinging to her...

Fiyero laughed as he pulled her matted hair off her face, hoping she would stop being angry and just enjoy the moment, enjoy being with him. "There now," he sighed, "this isn't so bad, isn't it?"

Elphaba stared at him. "I. Am. Wet." She practically growled out the words. "I was not expecting to get wet."

"Yes, you are wet, I'm glad you caught that," he said playfully, unable to ignore the way her wet clothing clung to her body. "So, do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked, putting on the most over-exaggerated smile he could muster.

"No." Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, possibly..."

"Well," he smiled has he pulled her in so closely that their bodies were touching, "how can I make it up to you?"

_Concentrate, Elphaba, do not get distracted by rock hard abs up against your body... _"Be creative."

"Well," he smiled, "I think I've been creative all day. I creatively thought to borrow my friend's boat," he said as he stroked her hair back. "I was creative when I brought you for a surprise picnic on the island," he continued, tightening his grip on her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her in. "And I was very creative, and apparently surprising, with our most recent activity," he smiled as he leaned in. "So tell me, how else can I be creative for you?"

Elphaba was finding it very, very hard to concentrate on being angry. "I don't think you have any more creativity in that brain of yours," she breathed, eyes searching his face - as there really wasn't much else to stare at. Or worth staring at, for that matter.

"I'm sure I could some up with something," he smiled, "but I'd love to hear what it is you want me to do."

"I have absolutely no idea what I want," she muttered. She wanted to be happy. She wanted Galinda to be happy. She wanted Nessa to be happy. She wanted Fiyero to be happy. She wanted Fiyero...

"Well, how about some trial and error?" He slowly moved in, kissing her on her neck as they bobbed up and down in the water. "Do you like this?"

"Mmm..." It was now very, very hard to concentrate on being angry. 'specially when she couldn't remember why she was angry in the first place...

Fiyero smiled at her reaction, feeling urged to continue. "And this?" he asked as he moved his kisses up her neck, lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

Elphaba couldn't help the sigh that slipped past her lips. His lips just felt so good...

Her sigh was barely audible, but he was careful to pay attention. He moved his face back in front of her, making sure he had her attention. "And what about this?" he asked as he leaned in. He moved in slowly, giving her plenty of time to expect it, as his lips finally met hers. He only stayed there for a moment before leaning back, wanting her reaction before really continuing.

"You..." _need to keep doing that_. Elphaba paused, licking her lips. "Are not very original."

Elphaba's comment was witty, but Fiyero could tell she wanted his lips against hers again. But he held back, choosing instead to move his mouth. To her neck. To her cheek. To her forehead. Even to her eyelids. He kissed her everywhere except for where he knew she wanted it most, enticing her.

It was very, very hard for Elphaba not to let out a groan or a moan. "Fiyero..."

He had been in the middle of kissing her neck again, and pulled away slowly at the sound of his name. "Yes?" he murmured, their lips only an inch away now.

Elphaba struggled to form a coherent sentence, well aware of the lips so close to hers. "We're not... going to study very well tomorrow, are we?"

"Doubtful." His word was barely audible, hardly a whisper, but he knew she had heard him, and he smiled slightly.

"Mmm... I don't think I'm going to mind that much," she replied softly, water swirling around her chest, nearly pressed against Fiyero's.

"So, this trial and error thing...any chance it goes both ways?" he murmured. At any other time he would've been too afraid of making her feel uncomfortable. But now, he felt as if they were both under a spell.

"Damn you," she muttered, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his with an urgency that surprised both of them.

Fiyero was hoping to get a response out of Elphaba, but even he wasn't ready for the kiss, or the intensity that came with it. He returned the kiss passionately, almost forgetting to kick his legs, keeping them both afloat.

Elphaba pulled back slightly, brushing her lips lightly against his cheekbone until she reached where his ear was. "Like that," she murmured, half question of him liking if and half question of 'is that what you were looking for'.

Fiyero tried to think of a witty remark like the ones Elphaba had made, something to make him sound cool and collected. But still overwhelmed by the heat of the moment, all he could manage was, "Yeah...yeah, that was pretty good...." his voice trailed off as he pulled her in for another kiss, slowly moving the pair towards shore as he did so.

Elphaba forced her legs to move as well, carefully not kicking him as she tilted her head slightly, deepening the already passionate kiss. How had things moved so far so fast... and, on another note, who cared?

Fiyero finally felt the ground with his feet, and broke the kiss as he guided Elphaba with him into the shore. Once they were far enough on dry land that they no longer needed to focus on kicking their legs, he took a moment to admire her. Wet hair pushed back from her face, dress clinging to her body, it was almost more than he could take as he pulled her towards him again.

"Mmm, Yero?" She murmured, leaning in and brushing her lips against his neck. She might be new at this, but she thought she was doing okay.

Fiyero almost jumped as Elphaba's lips met his neck, surprised at how forward she was becoming. Not that he minded, save that it made him extremely aware that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants and she was wearing only a dress that clung to her tighter than he thought possible. "Fae," he whispered, letting himself get lost in the pleasure of it all.

"We should probably stop soon." She let her lips move up higher on his neck, absently nuzzling him.

"Yeah..." he murmured, but did absolutely nothing to stop her. Although he wanted to take things slow for her sake, his mind felt cloudy as they sat together on the shore, feeling her body press up against his.

Water lapped at her legs as she pulled her head back for a second. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" he echoed her, looking at her with curious and lustful eyes.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this, that's all." And with that, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Fiyero hated it every time she said that, as if she was going to wake up tomorrow and decide to act on that thought. But although her words said no, her kiss certainly said yes, and he chose to ignore her comment.

Lips still connected to Fiyero's, Elphaba let her hands find their way onto his shoulders, simply resting there for the time being.

Fiyero felt her hands against his bare shoulders, and he responded quickly, moving his hands up to meet hers, then slowly moving his touch up her arms, then down the sides of her torso until he reached her waist. He then brought his hands around to the small of her back, pulling her into him so that their bodies were completely pressed against each other.

Elphaba couldn't help it. Her hands slid around the back of his neck and somehow found their way to the back of his head, her fingers weaving themselves in his hair as she intensified the kiss.

Fiyero started out accepting the passionate kiss without resistance, returning the sense of urgency. However, he slowly moved back, becoming nervous that they'd do something she'd regret or hate him for later. Removing his lips from her, he sighed between heavy breaths, "We should really....slow down..." He moved his head down to kiss her neck, although more lightly this time, trying to calm both himself and Elphaba down without stopping completely.

"Probably be smart," murmured Elphaba, releasing his hair with a soft sigh. Did he ever do this with Galinda? She couldn't help but wonder it; she was so... perfect, where she was not. But she did not voice the thought, just moved her hands back to his shoulders, as he was currently below her lips.

Fiyero slowed his kisses until he found himself able to pull away completely, their bodies no longer pushing up against each other. He looked at Elphaba lovingly for a moment before frowning. "Fae, are you shaking?" he asked with concern.

"A bit," she admitted, tipping her head back so she was lying flat in the sand. "That was..." Indescribable. Unimaginable. Wonderful. Amazing. "Perfect."

"Perfect is an understatement," he sighed as he looked over at Elphaba, smiling at her. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before laying next to her in the sand, feeling tired and full of energy at the same time. He turned on his side, putting his arm around her so he could hold her close, keeping her warm as they laid in each other's embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba snuggled into Fiyero, shifting so she could bury her face in his chest. "We're moving awfully quickly, aren't we," she murmured. "On the other hand, it's not like we have much time together..." What had happened before was finally catching up to her.

Fiyero had been so caught up in the passion of being with Elphaba that he had completely forgotten the obstacles that awaited them back at Shiz. He tightened his embrace around her, as if she would not be forced to leave Shiz if he held her closely enough.

"I'll figure something out, Yero." Elphaba tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "I refuse to leave now."

"We'll figure something out," he corrected her, "we're in this together. You don't have to go through this alone, Fae."

"I don't, do I?" Elphaba smiled at him. "What did I do to deserve you again?"

"You just happened to be the first girl I could pull into a lake without getting slapped," he joked, then quickly turned serious. "You clearly have it backwards, I'm not sure what I did to get in the good graces of someone so beautiful, and smart, and passionate..."

And after all that, Elphaba still felt her cheeks began to burn. "I'm pretty sure it's how I had it. Let's face it. You're sweet, considerate, smart when you want to be, and handsome... and I'm-never mind." Elphaba stopped what she was going to say.

"..and you're equally sweet, considerate, smart...probably smarter, and...well, I'll give you beautiful instead of handsome," he finished her sentence for her. "I never want you to question your worth again, because I want you to know that I feel incredibly lucky for every moment I have with you."

Elphaba opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it again, burying her face in his chest again. "About what we were talking about before..."

"Yes?" he encouraged her to continue.

"I was just wondering. If you're so interested in the Vinkus, why don't your parents think you are?" Elphaba finally wrapped her arms around Fiyero, snuggling even closer. He really did have rock hard abs.

He let her move closer, holding her as he did so. "A combination of things probably. I tend to keep my thoughts to myself when it comes to politics, which is probably easy to misconstrue as a lack of interest. Also, I try to live my life to the fullest...pulling unexpecting girls into lakes," he smiled down at her. "I care about the Vinkus, but I also know it isn't everything..."

"But if you're to rule the Vinkus, you have to be ready to put the needs of the Vinkus before yourself, just like Nessa will for Munchkinland." Elphaba rested her head on his chest. "And if you don't speak up, how will they know?"

"I suppose you're right," Fiyero sighed, letting his chest rise and fall slowly as Elphaba's head rested against it. "I just don't want to lose who I am or the things I love just because of who my parents are...." There was that word again. Love. He smoothed over it quickly, for even he didn't know what he meant, but his own word caught him off-guard.

Elphaba didn't pick up on the word. "I think you'll still be there; you can't change who you are. But you just have to put those things aside until your country or region or whatever is safe..."

He nodded silently, agreeing with her. "So I'm not sure where this role-reversal came in...I thought I was the one who was always supposed to be right?"

"There's a time and place for everything." Elphaba smiled, then the smile faltered. "We should probably head back before people wonder where we are..."

"Yeah," Fiyero sighed, watching the afternoon sun slowly drop in the sky. "I'm going to run back and get the basket and blanket...why don't you stay here and dry off, I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Fiyero stood up, and started walking back to the clearing, still only in his soaked pants.

Elphaba couldn't help but watch him leave. With a sigh, she stood up, shaking the sand off of her clothing. Most of it came off. With a small smile, she walked back into the lake, letting it rinse her off before stepping back out, walking over to where Fiyero had discarded his shirt. Picking it up, she dropped it in the rowboat with his shoes and socks, her thoughts still on what happened. She couldn't quite believe that somebody so... amazing as him had chosen somebody as not so amazing as her, despite how he said he saw her. It was... well, wonderful.

Fiyero arrived back with the blanket and basket. His pants were nearly dry, but he noticed that Elphaba was even more wet than when he'd left her. "You decided to go for round two in the lake without me?!" he said playfully.

"I had sand all over my clothes. I'd rather be wet and sandless then dry and," she gestured to Fiyero, "Covered in sand."

"Hmmm, I'd rather have you wet and sandless too," he said suggestively as he approached and pulled her in for a hug. "I guess we can't stay on this island forever, can we?" he sighed, wishing the day didn't have to end so soon.

"Unfortunately. And you just got sand all over my sandlessness," she pointed out with a grin.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to get back in," he smiled and pretended to push her in, pulling her back at the last moment. "I'd like to say I learned my lesson last time I pushed you in...but if that's the kind of punishment I get for making you mad, I think I'll have to start doing it more often," he smiled, offering her a slow, meaningful kiss.

Elphaba leaned into it for a moment before breaking it off. "We'd best be getting back... and I think you've kissed my lips raw today." Her lips were slightly swollen, but in a good way.

He nodded, stepping into the boat and replacing his shirt. He then turned and offered a hand to Elphaba. "Don't slip this time," he smiled.

"There's no wine bottle for you to break this time," Elphaba said with a smile, weaving her fingers with his before stepping into the boat, this time nice and sturdy. And, with a casual grin, she shoved Fiyero off of the boat and into the lake.

Fiyero finally made it above the water's surface, staring up at a smirking Elphaba. "I suppose I deserve that," he sputtered, "just be glad I'm not rocking that boat to get you back in here too!"

"Just be glad I didn't take off while you were under water." With a laugh, she motioned for him to climb back in. "I'm not risking giving you my hand and having you drag me in... again."

He pulled himself back into the boat, making sure to accidentally splash Elphaba a bit as he did so. "Well you think you have the last laugh," he said playfully, "but there's always tomorrow." He stopped laughing at his own joke almost immediately as he realized that, some day in the near future, Elphaba's father may arrive and take her away...then there would be no tomorrow. Trying to hide his sudden change in mood, Fiyero quickly sat back down and started moving the boat away from the island.

Elphaba, who had turned to look back on the island they had just spent the day on, couldn't help but smile. They'd be back tomorrow - and she would make him study - but the amazing thing was... he actually wanted her for her. And Elphaba couldn't get over the fact. Regardless of the unknown deadline looming over her, she was planning to enjoy these last few days at Shiz. However many there may be. And she knew just how to enjoy them, and who to enjoy them with.

Fiyero felt his clothes drying as the motorboat pushed the pair quickly across the water, and turned to see that she too was also dry. He watched as she stared back at the island, admiring her beauty in the evening sky, realizing what a terrible place Shiz would be without her.


	20. Chapter 20

Elphaba, the island now out of sight, turned back to face Fiyero, watching him stand up to tie the boat as they returned to the main dock. "I've just realized something."

"You've thought of a way we can stay on the island forever?"

Elphaba laughed. "I wish. No, I just know now why nobody takes you seriously."

"Oh really? Well please, enlighten me..."

"Well, if you spend all of your time kissing," And Elphaba grinned. "And trust me, I don't mind if you did... or will... girls have a tendency to spread rumors. And everybody sees you as some kind of play boy, I guess." Elphaba couldn't help but let the smile stretch farther. "I think we can fix that, if you want..."

Fiyero paused for a moment saying, "so you're insinuating we should spread a rumor that I'm gay so people don't think I'm a playboy anymore?" he could hardly finish what he was saying, laughing too hard at his own joke.

Elphaba laughed. "Trust me, I don't think that rumor would go over to well... so many disappointed females who are just waiting for you to leave me." Her laughter stopped.

"So if we're not going with the gay plan, what are you suggesting?" he asked, holding out a hand to Elphaba so she could join him on the dock.

"You," Elphaba said, taking his hand and leaping up onto the dock. "Are going nerdy."

"Nerdy?!" he said in surprised as he finished helping her out of the boat. "Really? Because I was picturing, to show I'm not a playboy, to make it very clear that I am already spoken for," he grinned as he pulled her in close, not letting go of her hand.

"We can do that, too..." Elphaba couldn't stop the thrill that went down her spine at the idea. "But the teachers won't accept that. And teachers get back to parents..."

"Well based on Morrible's gossip factor this morning, I think my idea would work just fine," he said, tightening his grip around her waist. "But if you think that's what it takes...let's nerdify me!"

Elphaba couldn't help it. She started laughing.

Hey, this was your idea!" he laughed along with her a bit. "Are we doing this, or do just enjoy pointing out my gullible side, and that I'd believe anything you told me?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to dress you up like..." Elphaba paused, glancing up at him, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Like Boq."

"Oh please don't," Fiyero winced at the thought of it, then stopped for a moment to grab the blanket and basket out of the boat so they could walk down the dock and towards the park. "Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"We can start by having me double check your essay." Elphaba grinned. "A good little nerd never has spelling errors."

"Alright, enlist the help of a proof-reader, check. Next?"

"Step two would be to improve those grades of yours and show the teachers you actually care. Even if it means lying through your teeth to prove that you genuinely care." Elphaba grinned at him.

"Okay, become an academic superstar, got it. Anything else?"

"I didn't say that, I said become dedicated and try to improve. If you start doing really well over night, it'll look suspicious."

"Alright, fine...step two, become an academic achiever. Better?"

"Much." Elphaba grinned at him. "Step three is to make sure word gets back to your parents to prove that you've become an overall awesomely amazing fantastic person. Not that you're not already." She paused. "Did that really just come out of my mouth..."

"Hahaha, aren't you sweet," he smiled in slight mocking of her comment. "Alright, win over the parents, check. Is there a step four?"

"Kiss me?" Elphaba grinned at him.

"Only if I can add a step five," he smiled at her.

"And that would be..." Elphaba could feel the smile across her face stretching further as she reached forward, snagging her arm across his waist in a happy daze.

"Repeat step four as often as necessary."

"I have to admit, I like the sound of that." She placed her head on his shoulder absently, trying to ignore the stares of the few students that were near enough to the docks.

He planted a kiss on her forehead before sighing and saying, "Alright, if I'm going to become the best nerd I can be, I'd better get some work done. Do you mind if I drop that essay by your room tonight?"

"Sure. Fifteen minutes good for you?" She smiled at him, somehow proud of him for embracing her idea of nerdification so quickly.

"Sounds good," he smiled. He was about to run off towards his dorms when he turned back to Elphaba, murmuring, "...but just to get a head-start on step 4..." and pulled in for a quick kiss before running off to find his essay.

"Mmm." Elphaba watched him dart off before walking towards her room.

------------------------------------------

Galinda sat in Pfanee's room just talking, when she remembered she left something in Elphaba's room. "I have to go, I forgot something in her room, I'll be back in a bit,"

Okay," Pfanee replied nodding, "Er... have fun with that,"

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Of course," and she closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Elphaba had returned to her room, pushing the door open. She spent a minute looking for a specific book, but realized she must have leant it to Boq. With a frown, Elphaba quickly jotted a note down for Fiyero before doubling back out of the door, leaving it open for now. She was sure she had given Boq her book...

Galinda made her way to her old room to find Elphie's door wide open. She shrugged and headed in and grabbed one of her purses, but paused when she saw a note:

_Fiyero,_

Went to grab a book from Boq. Be back soon. Feel free to wait.

Love, Elphaba

And suddenly a brilliant plan popped into Galinda's head. She quickly ripped up the note and went to wait in the bathroom.

While all of this was going on, Fiyero made it back to his room, scouring his desk to find the disheveled pages of his essay. Although his handwriting left something to be desired, he was actually rather proud of his work. Making sure all the papers were in order, he walked back out of dorm to reunite with Elphaba. "Fae?" Fiyero called out as he reached Elphaba's room, finding the door standing open. "Elphaba, are you in here?"

When Fiyero turned around Galinda crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey gorgeous," she said before going up on her tip toes to kiss his neck.

Unable to see who was behind him, Fiyero smiled and commented, "Gorgeous? That's a new one." And feeling her kisses on the back of his neck, he pointed out, "I thought we were supposed to be working on step one, but I'm happy to give some more attention to steps four and five."

Galinda chuckled softly not wanting to give herself away. "How about we just skip the steps?" she asked before turning him around quickly and kissing him on the lips, hoping his eyes were closed

Fiyero's eyes were indeed closed as she whipped him around, pulling him in for a kiss. But it wasn't the same kiss he had experienced earlier in the day. Elphaba had been passionate and sensual, and this just seemed...different. He opened his eyes and immediately saw a pale complexion and a head of blonde hair. Fiyero jumped back, about to ask Galinda angrily what she was doing when he heard a loud noise echoing from the hallway. Turning to the door, he had just enough time to see a flash of green run for the stairs....


	21. Chapter 21

"Fiyero wait," Galinda said pulling him to her. But it was no use as he walked away.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled as he ran out of the room and down the hallway, using his athletic abilities to catch up to her as fast as he could. "Elphaba, stop!"

_I should have known better! All of that... _Elphaba snarled at the students blocking the hallway and they hastily pressed up against the wall to let her by.

Fiyero turned a corner, able to see Elphaba at the other end of the hall. "Elphaba, wait a minute!"

_Give me one good reason why I should wait, you... you... ahhhhh!_ Elphaba was close to screaming. Across the field, Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow as the green girl headed for the forest surrounding Shiz.

Elphaba wouldn't stop, clearly ignoring Fiyero's calls. Fortunately for him, he could outrun her, and caught up just as Elphaba reached the edge of the forest. "Elphaba, stop!" he said to her as he grabbed her arm.

Elphaba swirled, eyes flashing. "Why the _hell _should I stop!"

"Because what you saw back there....it wasn't what it looked like....you got the wrong idea," he said between breaths, tired from sprinting after her.

"The wrong idea. Were Galinda's lips not connected to yours? Is my sight going?" Elphaba ripped her arm out of Fiyero's grasp.

"They were, but...but they weren't."

"It's impossible to have lips on and off of you at the same time." Elphaba stared at him. "I don't know why I ever believe you." She whirled around, now dry dress swirling around her legs.

"Fae, wait," Fiyero said, grabbing her hand in his, hoping it would remind her of the afternoon they had just spent together...hoping she'd realize after a connection like that, there was no way he would even think about cheating on her.

Elphaba swirled around, and her free hand connected nicely with his cheek - a slight stinging, but that was all. Yanking her hand out, she took a step back, just staring at him.

Fiyero stood stunned, trying to process how things had changed so quickly. "Elphaba, listen to me!" he pulled her in for a sort of hug/hold combination, forcing her to listen to him. "What happened back there was a mistake! If I really wanted to kiss Galinda, would I have done it in your dorm room, after such a perfect day? After spending the day with the woman I'm falling in love with?" He thought the whole thing out in his head, but the last part was unplanned, but so true.

Elphaba had been struggling in his grasp, hissing under breath. "You stupid, pig headed, moronic, f-what did you just say?" Her whole body had stiffened, and she looked up at him, blue eyes alight with confusion.

"I...I'm falling in love with you," he repeated slowly. He meant it with every fiber of his being, and didn't care if he was slapped again for saying it.

"No you're not." Elphaba stated it simply. "You are doing many things. You are not falling in love with me..." _Because I couldn't handle it if he was. Because... he makes me feel things I've never felt before. Damn it. Stupid interfering boys..._

"Trust me, with the thought of you leaving in a few days, sometimes I wish I wasn't...but I am, and it's real, and I am crazy about you!" Fiyero wanted to kiss her right then and there, if he wasn't so afraid she'd run off and never speak to him again.

"Did you put something in my sandwich that has me hallucinating? Because there is no way that this happening..." Elphaba shook her head, her body not-so-stiff anymore...

Fiyero loosened his hold on her, but stayed standing close. "I don't understand it either Fae, but we can't control who we do and don't love. I know there's a million reasons why we shouldn't be dating, let alone talking about love...but I can't change what I feel...."

Elphaba wiggled out of his grasp and took a step back, still staying mear him. "I... Fiyero, I can't do this." Elphaba looked away from him, towards the forest, and back. The urge to run was incredibly tempting. "I..."

Wanting to reach out to her, yet not make her feel like she was being forced to stay there, Fiyero took her hand in his. "I'm scared too Fae. Trust me, all those thoughts that are running through your head, they're running through my head too. But I can't fight this...I don't want to fight it...."

Elphaba was tempted to burst out into more hysterical laughter. The only problem was, there wasn't anything funny right now to trigger it. "So you expect me to believe that, within the span of a day or two, you're decided that you're falling in love with me over... let's see, every other girl in the campus and or world?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Yes to all those things, because it's true. Don't you feel it too? Like some void we never realized we had has suddenly been filled? Like every moment in life will be better if we enjoy them together?"

Elphaba glanced away._ Yes. Yes, but I can't accept it, because it will change everything... and I don't think I'm ready for that._ "So you'd be willing to trade life as it is for a world of disapproval?"

"Disapproval? In the few days I've known you, you've already made me ten times the man I was before. If someone's too blind to see that, then no, I don't care," he said without any waver in his determination. He then tried to catch her eye as he said more quietly, "...and you didn't answer my question."

"How am I supposed to!" Elphaba swung her head up to stare at him. "Yes, I like you, probably more than I should. But I feel like a walking disaster! First Galinda and then Nessa and Oz knows who else has been thrown into disarray by this, and you fluster me and -gah!" Elphaba turned away from him entirely this time. "I can't handle this."

Fiyero moved up behind her so that he was nearly pressed up against her back, then whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for what's happened with Galinda and Nessa...but I want to understand that you are an amazing, beautiful person who has made me happier these last few days than I've felt in my entire life..."

"And there you go, flustering me again," muttered Elphaba, fighting the urge - and winning - to lean back. "And would you stop complimenting me? It's not like it's true."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she'd accept them there. "I wouldn't lie to you about anything," he whispered in her ear, "especially this."

"And how do I know you're not lying about lying?" Elphaba was fully aware of the fact that she was being ridiculously stubborn - but it was getting harder to keep that tingle of a feeling to herself, especially when his arms were wrapped so tightly around her...

I thought you trusted me," he kissed her cheek from behind, feeling a little more comfortable that she hadn't pushed his arms away.

"I don't know what I think anymore," she murmured, turning her head slightly so she could see his face.

"Well what can I do to convince you?" Normally he would've said it suggestively with a raised eyebrow, but this time he meant it truly, wanting her to understand and experience the happiness that consumed him.

"I have no idea." Elphaba finally leaned back into his embrace. "I hate not knowing how to do something or fix something or how to... anything. I hate feeling confused."

"Do I confuse you?" he asked quietly, "Because when I'm with you, it's such....clarity."

"What I feel for you confuses me." Elphaba closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Even though he was glad that thoughts of his kiss with Galinda seemed long gone, he couldn't hide his disappointment that she didn't feel the same obvious love and passion he exhibited. He didn't know the right thing to say anymore, so he didn't say anything....he just held her.

Elphaba remained silent for another moment. "I mean, I know what I feel, it just confuses me as to why I feel that way..."

"...and what do you feel?" he asked quietly, tightening his embrace ever so slightly from nerves.

"I... care about you," she whispered. "I don't know enough, haven't dated enough, to say... what you said."

Fiyero thought he'd be disappointed by a response like that, but found himself sighing in relief. "And that's all I need to know..." he whispered, kissing the back of her neck softly.

Elphaba was surprised. He was content with that? "We should probably get back to Shiz before Galinda has a chance to spread some rumors," she murmured, lifting her arms to place them on top of Fiyero's.

"Alright," he murmured, suddenly realizing it was dark out now.

She removed his arms from around her and turned around. For a second, she just stared at him - and then she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

He kissed her back as relief and happiness washed over him once more, and he enjoyed the kiss that was soft, sensual, and full of meaning. Finally separating, he put an arm around her shoulder and sighed, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm."


	22. Chapter 22

Elphaba tried to make conversation on the way back to the dorm, absently asking, "So where did your essay end up?"

Fiyero paused for a moment, trying to think where it ended up, then took the opportunity to joke, "I swear, Galinda better not have taken my essay hostage...I worked really hard on that thing!"

"Hey, you still have time to write another one!" She grinned at him. "And I doubt she would go near it. After all, she thinks the damage has been done." A sparkle was beginning to appear in her eyes. "But damage... not quite done..."

He smiled at her, silently giving thanks for having such a wonderful, trusting girlfriend. Most girls would write him off as a playboy, not even hear what happened. But Elphaba took the time to listen to him and, as a result, he felt their relationship was even stronger than before.

"So. Back to disturbing the Shiz dating chain?" Elphaba smiled at him.

"Sounds like fun," he smiled, holding the door to the dorm open so that Elphaba could pass through.

Elphaba slid by him with a smile, ignoring the other people in the room as she made her way towards the stairs.

Fiyero followed Elphaba towards and up the stairs, smiling proudly at the few in the hallway that had the rudeness to point and whisper as they walked together, making their way back to Elphaba s room.

-----------------------------------

Galinda waited upstairs in her old room, knowing one of them was bound to return eventually. If Fiyero came back, she would certainly make a play at him, try to rekindle their damaged relationship. And if Elphaba came through the door, she would happily point out how quickly Fiyero moved on from her. Galinda could hear footsteps coming towards the room, and prepared to greet whoever walked through the door.

Elphaba pushed open the door to her room and blinked. "Hello, oh pink one."

"Greetings to you too, oh green one," Galinda smirked at the entrance of her ex-roommate. "You'll have to forgive me, I forgot my purse and came back to get it...but fortunately I was able to reclaim a few things I had lost." Glinda's smug face suddenly changed to shock as she saw Fiyero appear in the door behind Elphaba.

"So did I."

"Galinda, you really had the audacity to wait in here?" Fiyero said in disbelief.

"Galinda has the audacity to do a lot of stuff," Elphaba said with a smile. "Did you get everything?"

Galinda moved from her seat on the bed in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her, wanting to cause them the same pain she was feeling. With no other real option, she grabbed the small stack of papers sitting on Elphaba's desk, ripping them up into small pieces. "I hope you two are happy together," she muttered as she pushed in between them and out of the room.

Fiyero smiled as Galinda vacated the room, then kneeled down next to the shreds of paper. "Well, I found our essays..." he sighed, realizing it would be nearly impossible to piece them back together. "So I guess I know what we're doing for our study date tomorrow...."

Elphaba frowned, turning and glaring at the door frame Galinda had just departed. "female dog," she muttered, turning back. Opening the book, she pulled out another pile of papers. "My essay. That was yours... and my notes, I guess."

"Ah, great..." he smiled, feeling happy Elphaba's essay was saved, but very helpless and frustrated that his was gone. "I really did work hard on that thing too," he sighed as he stood up.

"We can write another one," she said with a smile. "I've had Nessa accidentally wheel over some of my work." _Freakin' thirty page essay, and ripped to shreds with her wheels_. "We can do it." She paused, then smiled. "You don't have to go through this alone, remember?"

He smiled as he pulled her into a hug of pure gratitude. "Thank you," he murmured. "So I guess I'll get my books and notes together tonight, and I'll write the essay on the island tomorrow?"

"You're welcome, and yes. Although, if we write the essay quickly..." And she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kissing him was getting easier.

He couldn't help but smile with excitement. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the suggestive one...but I could get used to this role-reversal thing," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, unless you want another outfit to smell like lake water, I suggest you bring a bathing suit tomorrow...or if you forget it, I wouldn't mind so much either," winking at her playfully.

Elphaba felt the blush creep up into her cheeks again. "You wish." Does he wish? Ignoring her own thoughts, she handed him the book. "You might need that..."

"Mmmm, thank you dearest," he said playfully as he took the book from her hand and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some nerdy activities that need my attention! I'll pick you up after breakfast."

Elphaba laughed. "Nerdifying you should be most amusing... for everybody involved." She moved, leaning against the doorframe.

"As long as I don't have to dress like Boq," he smiled, then quickly peered into the hallway to make sure he wasn't anywhere within earshot. He turned back, getting one last good look at her before murmuring, "Goodnight," and moving back towards his own dorm.


	23. Chapter 23

Galinda was so mad after seeing Fiyero and Elphaba still together, she decided she wasn't done yet tonight. She hid herself around the corner, waiting for Fiyero to leave. _At least he didn't stay the night_, she thought thankfully as she watched him walk the other way down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Galinda moved towards Elphaba's door, knocking the way she imagined Fiyero would.

Elphaba, who had been about to change for the night, rolled her eyes, not particularly noticing the way the person knocked. Leaving her clothes on the bed, she turned and opened the door without asking who it was.

"Hello my asparagus-hued roommate," Galinda smiled, pushing her way past Elphaba and into the room.

"I'd rather camouflage with trees than with snow. What's with the roommate bit, you moved out?" Elphaba turned, following Galinda with her eyes and shutting the door.

"Listen Elphie, I know we've had our share of...misunderstandings the last few days, but we've been good friends here at Shiz, and I thought I'd come make peace, offer you some advice."

"Misunderstandings is one word for it. Proceed." Elphaba moved over to her bed, sitting down. It was interesting to see the blonde back in her room.

Galinda smiled and sat down on the bed next to Elphaba. "First off, I'm sorry for the terrible things I said to you the last few days, and sorry for ripping up your essay and everything...but really, can you blame me? I mean, it was very hard to see my boyfriend and best friend together for Oz sake!"

"Actually, you should be apologizing to Fiyero for that one. It was his essay." Elphaba couldn't help but give her a small smile. "And he's not very happy about it."

"Oh well I'm sure he'll get over it, he doesn't care about that stuff anyway," she said carelessly as she continued. "But speaking of Fiyero, that's what I want to offer you some advice about..."

"About..." Elphaba's lips were twitching with amusement, realizing Galinda had no idea what had gone on today.

"I'd just be careful with him..." she started mysteriously, hoping to grab Elphaba's attention.

Elphaba pulled off a very Galinda-like giggle. "Trust me, Galinda, I'm not the one that has to be careful." Granted, she was only saying it to annoy the crap out of Galinda, but it was half true...

"I'm just saying...you know as well as I do that he has a scandalacious reputation for dating girls, bed hopping, moving from one girl to the next," Galinda smiled on the outside but was smirking on the inside, knowing she had planted the necessary seed. She was going to break them up and get back with Fiyero if it killed her.

"I've heard. Just curious, Galinda, what's the most romantic thing he ever said to you? I mean, if we're going to be... not quite friends, I guess, but friendly acquaintances?... it'd be interesting to know."

The true answer was some silly comment about how gorgeous she looked, but she knew that wouldn't do it...not after seeing the looks on their faces this evening, and how quickly she forgave him. "Oh I don't know...something about never wanting to be apart, wanting to be together always....jerk " she added at the end for effect. "You see Elphaba, I am the most beautiful and popular girl in school, and I couldn't even hold onto him for more than a week. In time, he will get tired of you too, so I just want you to be prepared..."

"Hmm. If you're the most beautiful and popular, maybe that's not what he's looking for." Though Galinda's seed of doubt had been planted, she wasn't going to let her know that. "Perhaps he doesn't like girls who don't know what they're talking about... especially when it comes to politics. Let's face it, Galinda, you don't have what it takes to date a prince." Elphaba almost regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Almost. But two could play the insult game.

Galinda wanted to slap Elphaba right then and there, but resisted, knowing there were better ways of hurting Elphaba. "I suppose...who knows? Maybe green's his favorite color or something," she smiled, her words dripping with sarcasm. "But just think about it, last week it was the popular girl...this week it's the smart girl...who will it be next week?"

"The cripple." Elphaba smiled casually at her. "Nessa's already offered herself up to him on a silver platter, after all." _This is just like those battles in the old books... only verablly instead of with guns and stuff._

"Well maybe you should watch out for her then, or anyone really. Face it Elphie, pretty soon you'll be last week's news and he'll be ready to move on. Especially with you getting dragged out of school soon -yes, i heard about that- I'm sure he's just enjoyed some guilt-free days with the class brain until she leaves, where he can continue gallivanting with some other poor girl. I mean, you can't possibly think this is going to go on after you leave? I thought you were smarter than that Elphaba..."

"And I thought you knew me better than that." Elphaba refused to let Galinda's words bother her. "I'm not stupid, Galinda. I know to guard my heart. But," and she paused, and smiled, "I can enjoy a few kisses... or a lot more than that... while I'm here, can't I?"

Galinda was fuming now, nearly out of insults. Hoping she had done enough to play on the self-doubt she knew Elphaba always possessed, Galinda smiled and said, "Of course dear, whatever you want. I just had to learn the hard way and don't want to see the same thing happen to you." Galinda walked over to Elphaba's closet, pulling out the ugliest, most clashing top and bottom she could fine. "Well, be sure to wear this when you see him tomorrow, I remember him complimenting you on that top once." Galinda dropped the clothes on the bed and moved toward the door. "Have a good night friend, and be sure to apologize to Fiyero for the essay for me."

"Actually, Galinda," Elphaba said, smoothly picking up the clothes, "Fiyero and I are going swimming tomorrow, so I won't be needing these. But do have a good night's sleep..." And she paused, turning to Galinda with a suggestive smile. "Give Pfanee my best."

Galinda let her fake smile slip for only a moment, then immediately replastered it on her face. Too angry to even open her mouth now, Galinda merely waved as she walked down the hall, not bothering to close Elphaba's door behind her.

Elphaba giggled as Galinda's smile slipped, casually shutting the door behind her. Galinda had a point... and, tossing those clothes back into the closet, Elphaba got dressed for the night.

-------------------------------------------

Fiyero walked slowly through campus, Elphaba's book in hand, as he made his way back to his dorm. Part of him was so happy to think that things were alright between him and Elphaba now...but part of him couldn't hide a glimmer of disappointment that her feelings didn't seem as strong as his. Sighing loudly, he pushed open the door to his room. "Hey Boq," Fiyero raised a hand in greeting to his roommate.

"Hello, Fiyero." Boq waved a hand, shutting the book he had been glancing over with not much interest - he had nothing else to do. "What's with the downcast eyes?"

"What? Oh it's nothing, just...why are girls so confusing sometimes?" he finally admitted what was bothering him.

"Because they're not girls?" Boq sat up in bed, leaning forward with interest. "Why, did something happen between you and Galinda?" He was clueless.

Fiyero's head popped up, and he realized how little he had spoken to his roommate the last few days. "Umm, actually, I'm with Elphaba now."

Boq opened his mouth - and shut it. "Can you give me a basic summary of what's happened while I've been working on my essay?"

"Oh no, I nearly forgot that essay....yeah, the quick story is that I'm now dating Elphaba...and we just spent the most incredible day together, and then I went and told her I loved her..."

"You what!" Boq's jaw dropped. "When word of that gets out..."

"Oh that's the least of my problems Boq, I could care less what everyone else thinks, I just care about what she thinks...she didn't say she loved me back..."

"I'm surprised she didn't go running and screaming off." Boq managed to stop himself from showing his shock. "You've been dating her for... three days? I mean, really, Fiyero."

"I know, it's crazy, right? But I do, I love the girl! And maybe I would've waited a while in any other situation...but her father is coming to pull her out of school in a few days, so I just...I guess I wanted to make the most of the time I have with her..."

"Elphaba's being pulled out of school?" Boq ignored the comment for now. "Did you ever consider that saying it so fast might put her further into doubting... wait, does Galinda know you said that?"

"I don't know...maybe I shouldn't have said it, but it just felt so right, you know? I wanted her to know how special she is to me!...and I don't know if Galinda knows I said that, and frankly I don't care. Blonde bimbo ripped up my essay, which I now have to work on tomorrow instead of spending time with Elphaba!"

"Do you want help with it?" Boq raised an eyebrow. "If Elphaba's leaving and all..."

Fiyero looked up at his roommate. "Now I think I'm in love with you too! Boq, you would really help me? I mean, I want to do the work myself and everything, but if you could help me out, I'd really owe you one!"

"So long as you never, ever, ever say that you're in love with me again, I'll help you."

"It's a deal!" Fiyero smiled, sitting down at his desk to begin working on the essay.


	24. Chapter 24

Fiyero had hardly slept in two nights now, having worked on the same essay both nights. However, Fiyero was thankful to get a second chance at writing it. Even though he had put some effort into the first one, Elphaba's "nerd" speech the other day was actually rather inspiring, and he put that inspiration into his essay.

Elphaba had woken up, ran a brush through her hair, and gotten into regular clothes. A bathing suit had been pulled on under, just in case, but she doubted they'd have time to swim. She had considered getting more notes but had, in the long run, chosen not to. And, with that, she headed out the door.

Having just finished his breakfast and gotten his items together, Fiyero went to go meet Elphaba. When he finally saw her, he held up the boat key as he approached, "If we keep this up, I'll have to try to bargain for a monthly rental rate or something."

Elphaba smiled at him, then noticed the complete and utter lack of study supplies. "Where's the stuff for your essay?"

You mean this essay?" he smiled as he held out a small stack of paper for her to look at.

"You already wrote it!" Elphaba took the essay from him and absently skimmed it. And it was good. "Did you hire Boq?"

"No!" he said a little defensively. "He helped me proofread, and gave me tips when I got stuck, but that is my essay through and through. Why, does it look alright?"

"It's..." Elphaba looked up at him with a smile. "It's almost better than mine."

"Your compliments will be more believable when made realistically," he smiled, putting the essay back in his bag. "So, with my essay already done, I certainly hope you remembered your bathing suit...or didn't..."

Elphaba laughed. "I have it on under my clothes." A small blossom of pride had found its way into her chest as she watched him put the essay away. Granted, she couldn't help but wonder now if he was just passing time with her, or if he had gone swimming with Galinda...

"Awww," he pretended to pout for a moment before reaching his arm out for her hand, "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Elphaba twined her fingers with his, trying to ignore the thrill of the touch. Because if Galinda was right... _Galinda is not right_.

Fiyero guided the way back to the docks, turning to face her at one point to ask, "So how was the rest of your night last night?"

"Alright, I guess. Galinda came to visit." Elphaba was torn between telling him what the "most beautiful, most popular" girl had said... and keeping it to herself.

"Galinda came back? And what'd she want...did she realize she had only ripped one of our essays to shreds?"

"I told her. She didn't seem to care. She just came to give some, um, advice." Elphaba shrugged. "It wasn't anything important."

Fiyero considered prying further, but decided to accept her last comment. Further, the last thing he wanted to think about right now was Galinda. Before long, the docks came into sight. "So, since you brought a bathing suit this time, am I safe to assume I won't have to be pulling you in this time?"

Happy he hadn't pursued the subject, Elphaba was happy to just walk along with him. "You might have to," And Elphaba smiled, "If the water is cold."

"I will if I have to," he smiled. "It's war you know, cause you pushed me in yesterday too...it's only a matter of time before I get back at you," he nudged her playfully as they stopped in front of the boat.

"I'll pull you in with me," she replied with a nudge back.

"I'd be alright with that," he smiled as he dropped their things into the boat, stepped in himself, then reached out to help her in.

Elphaba ignored his hand, stepping into the boat by herself and carefully balancing herself. "I'm sure you would be."

He smiled at her independence, commenting, "Well fine then!" He sat down and started the motor, moving the boat back towards the island. "So, since we no longer have an essay to write, what do you want to do today?"

"Have fun? It's not something I know how to do very well..." Elphaba rolled her eyes, gripping the side of the boat.

"Well I figure it's still pretty early, so how about we work up an appetite first," he said suggestively, though was careful not to go into detail, "then have some lunch? Maybe an afternoon nap in the sun?" he smiled at the thought, for two nights without sleep were catching up to him.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Elphaba let out a breath. "I should have told you sleeping is more important than writing a perfect paper..."

"Well between sleeping, writing a paper, and seeing you, I think I got the priorities right. Besides, I'm all for killing two birds with one stone...get some rest...get some one-on-one time with my one and only."

_My one and only_. Elphaba chose to pass over the comment. "You must be crazy."

"Crazy for you," he smiled, then stopped himself. "I'm being totally over-the-top cheesy, aren't I?"

"Very. I like it." Elphaba laughed.

Well, when you eventually get sick of me and my cheesiness, feel free to hit me...just not in the boat, I'm not ready to fall out again," he smiled, glad that she was being warm enough to him, but was also more quiet than yesterday.

"I won't, trust me." Elphaba gave him a soft smile before turning to face the lake, her mind on what Galinda had said. She was ready to kill the blonde. Yesterday had been so perfect...

"You're quiet, what are you thinking about?" he asked, hoping she'd actually answer for once.

"Galinda's advice." It was a half honest answer - she was more thinking if what Galinda had said was true rather than the advice itself.

"And what was she giving you advice about?" he asked, slowing down the boat as they began to near the island.

You. "Just some stuff..." Elphaba let the sentence trail off as the island grew bigger.

"Well it's obviously bothering you, although I don't know why you'd bother listening to Galinda after what she did last night." He stopped the boat, but did not move to get out, only moved closer to Elphaba. "What did she say?"

"Just something ridiculous about you, that's all." Elphaba didn't notice Fiyero moving closer, still looking at the island.

"Oh, this I've gotta hear," he sighed, surprised he hadn't guessed earlier that Galinda had done something like this. "What did she say?"

"About how you flit from one girl to the next, some other stuff." Elphaba shrugged. "It shouldn't be bothering me."

Fiyero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this conversation was coming...in fact, he was surprised it hadn't come sooner. But he knew he needed to explain the best he could, "I'm not going to lie to you and say all the rumors are untrue, that I haven't dated a lot of girls. Because those rumors...at least to some extent...are true. It's part of my past, and I can't hide that. I'm being honest and upfront with you, and I'm happy to tell you anything you want to know about me...but know I'm also being honest when I say I never felt this way about any of those girls. I have more feelings for you then all those other girls put together..."

"Even Galinda?" Elphaba turned to face him. "I know what you told her and all..."

"What I told her?..."

"About how you wanted to be with her forever." Elphaba looked away, the words that Galinda said nagging her all day.

"Wha...I...I never said anything even remotely close to that!" he said, feeling himself becoming angry. However, he had to check himself, realizing he was talking to a very insecure Elphaba as opposed to a very cruel Galinda. Taking her chin in his hand so he could look her in the eyes, he said, "I never said that to Galinda...or to any other girl for that matter."

Elphaba muttered something along the lines of you wouldn't tell me if you had under her breath, purposefully shutting her eyes. If was getting harder to figure out who was telling the truth, who was lying, and who just didn't care...


	25. Chapter 25

Fiyero saw Elphaba close her eyes, heard the lack of response, and knew immediately that she didn't fully trust him. He removed his hand from her chin, and quickly stood up, moving to get the things out of the boat and onto the dock. He knew he should have continued trying to convince her, but he too was angry and upset: angry that Galinda would use such sabotage, and upset that Elphaba didn't trust and love him.

Elphaba felt Fiyero move and kept her eyes closed, grateful for a minute to compose herself again. She wanted to believe Fiyero so badly it almost hurt but, at the same time, a voice in the back of her head told her Galinda really had no reason to lie to her about the most romantic thing she had ever said... and there was no reason for a prince to be interested with her over somebody as perfect princess material as Galinda. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Fiyero finished unpacking the boat, stepping out quickly and silently. He only half-offered his hand this time, both because she had boarded the boat herself and because he felt odd touching someone who was confusing him so much.

Elphaba noticed the half attempt and pressed her lips together, realizing that she had just pretty much ripped up their relationship. "So, if we're not studying..." She swung herself out of the boat with little ease, but she didn't trip. Even if her tripping again might have been exactly what they needed.

He dropped his hand as he watched Elphaba make it to the dock on her own. Doesn't even need me, he thought, even starting to doubt her interest. "Well, I'm not in the mood for swimming just now, but it's too early for lunch...do you just want to go relax on the blanket for a bit?"

"That sounds just right." Elphaba gave him a small smile, trying to fight the thrill that went down her spine at the idea of relaxing on a blanket... closely... with him. It wasn't like he was interested, it seemed.

"Alright, let's go," he sighed, picking up their items for the day, using up both hands so there was no way for them to hold hands as they walked. Therefore, he chose to walk slightly ahead of Elphaba as he moved towards the clearing, hoping she wouldn't see the look of disappointment on his face.

As Fiyero moved ahead of her, Elphaba let a flash of mixed emotions - anger, sadness, disappointment - cross her face before she recomposed herself. She could handle this. It wasn't like she had much time here, anyway... like she had told Galinda, why not enjoy the few days she had left?

Finally reaching the same place where they had a perfect picnic yesterday, Fiyero put down most of their stuff, spreading the blanket over the grass. He quickly laid down on the blanket, motioning her to join him. "Not a single cloud," he murmured, looking up at the sky.

"A perfect day," she replied softly, choosing to sit up next to him for the moment. Her legs were folded under her, her skirt flowing out around her.

_Wow, I can take a hint_, he thought with frustration at Elphaba's body language toward him, or lack thereof...

Elphaba wanted to lie down next to him, stretch her body out next to his and wrap her arms around him like they had yesterday. But he hadn't made any move for, well, physicality today, and it was... confusing. Especially now since she knew what she wanted, even if she didn't know if Fiyero really did feel the same...

Fiyero continued to lay there as Elphaba continued to sit there, and finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Look," he said as he abruptly sat up and turned to her, "what's really bothering you? You've been quiet all day, and I know you can't really be believing the trash Galinda was talking after what happened yesterday."

"I have no reason not to!" It came out of her lips before she could stop it, and she hastily covered her mouth. _I mean, I trust you, I... darn it._

"Elphaba, were you not there when she tried to break us up by tricking me? And where were you when she tried to rip our papers because she was jealous of us? Why in Oz name would she be doing either of us any favors right now?"

"I don't know!" Elphaba threw her hands up in the air, but they felt awkward just hanging there so she ran them both through her hair. "There's no reason for anything anymore!"

"I thought you said you trusted me...I thought we could trust and confide in each other. And I was honest and upfront with you! I have dirty laundry, I'm aware of that! It's not my favorite thing to talk about, but I did it to put you at ease. And it's like I can't do anything to get you to believe me!"

"Look at me!" Elphaba gestured to herself. "You have no reason or excuse or... anything! I'm not exactly what we'd call your type, and everything's happened, and I don't know what to believe! And I want to believe you, Fiyero, but..." Elphaba closed her eyes again.

"Have you even for a second stopped to think that maybe you're not the only vulnerable one here? You think I must not care about you because you're not some carbon-copy of Galinda. But I do care about you! Hell, I've even told you I'm falling in love with you!" he knew he needed to calm down, but really needed to get it out now. "You have no right to play the vulnerable card, because I love you and you don't love me!" He turned from her, immediately scolding himself for being so harsh.

Elphaba's eyes flickered open. Love twice in one... yelling. But the yelling was more bitter and... could it be... anguished? She tilted her head up to see Fiyero's back to her, and she flinched. Had she done it this time? Ruined everything? There was only one way to find out. "Yero?"

Although he meant what he said, he felt terrible for letting it out so quickly and harshly. "Yes?" he turned back slowly at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba bit her lip, looking up slightly through her lashes. "I just... nobody's cared for me like you claim to care for you, and it's kind of hard to believe."

"Fae, I'm sorry I yelled," he sighed, moving himself so that he was sitting right in front of her. "I know this is new for you, but understand this is new for me too. Not only...loving someone," he struggled to say it, for it was always a reminder that she didn't love him back, "but also the first time someone has rejected the way I feel."

Elphaba froze. That was what was bothering Fiyero? That she didn't love him? "Yero," and Elphaba did what Fiyero had done to her earlier. She cupped his chin and tilted it - granted, not by much - so they were eye to eye. "I haven't rejected it. If..." She paused. "If I could distinguish the line between lusting and loving and the different forms of loving, trust me, I would probably be returning it. But I can't, so... I don't want to risk you when I'm not sure what will happen. Can you understand that?"

"I can accept that," he started slowly, "if you can accept that I love you. Despite any insecurities you may have about yourself, I need you to accept that you are wonderful to me, and I wouldn't have you any other way." He paused, then admitted, "this won't work if we can't trust each other and if we're insecure. Do you think you could understand that?"

"Yeah." Elphaba paused, letting her hand drop. "But insecurity is a part of my nature... I can't very well help that. I mean, you've got to look at the way I've lived my life." She shrugged, the shoulder parts of her dress shifting as she did so. "I'll never understand why, but... but I'm willing to accept it." She smiled at him almost shyly.

"Good," he smiled, bringing his hand to her neck, slowly pulling her close as the other hand moved to caress her cheek. "So we're okay? Truthfully?"

"Truthfully? I'm ready to kill Galinda." Elphaba opened her arms and wrapped them around him with a sigh. "I understand where she's coming from, but she was supposed to be my friend."

He accepted the hug, pulling her close, sighing, "You wanna kill her? Get in line, I've got first dibs."

"Can we kill her simultaneously, then?" Elphaba put her head lightly on his shoulder. "Or..." A plan was beginning to form in the back of her head.

"Or...?"

"Or we can conceive a much more effective and mind torturing plan..." A grin slid across the green girl's face. "Granted, it'd be cruel and unusual punishment."

"Hmmmm...I just think you can't handle the fact you'd need to get in line behind me," he grinned at her.

"Oh, be quiet, you." Elphaba stuck her tongue out at him from her angle. "And weren't we supposed to be lying down?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why yes, I think we are," he smiled happily at her suggestiveness, resuming his spot on the blanket as he pulled her towards him.

Elphaba let herself be pulled down with a half smile. "It's a good thing you got your essay done."

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled as Elphaba laid next to him. He breathed easy for the first time since they arrived on the island, absently running his fingers up and down her back.

Elphaba sighed under his attentions, just enjoying the light sensation for a second. "I still like my plan better than just killing her," she murmured, although she hadn't exactly described her plan yet.

"Nope. Sorry. I get to kill her. Therefore, I win," he continued playfully, waiting for her to put up a fight.

"Oh, come on! My way is more fun for me and you can kill her afterwards!"

"Your way is better? Oh there's no way your winning this one," he smiled as he half-sat up, tickling Elphaba playfully.

"Hey!" Elphaba started giggling. "Stop that!" Giggling was not something Elphaba did often, but she was quite ticklish... and Fiyero seemed to know just where to put his hands.

Fiyero continued for a moment, loving watching her smile uncontrollably. He slowly came to a stop, but did not move his hands from her stomach and waist, slowly moving his gaze up to look her in the eyes.

Elphaba's giggles faded to a stop as she caught Fiyero's gaze. A faint blush was in her cheeks and her hair was fanned out behind her, and she couldn't stop the tightening in her stomach.

Just like the one he experienced yesterday in the water yesterday, he suddenly had the urge to be as close to Elphaba as possible. He shifted his body closer to hers, moving his hand from her stomach, placing it behind her neck, feeling her soft hair against the back of his hand.

The tightening in her stomach grew tighter as Fiyero shifted his body closer to hers. She kept her body where it was, just watching him. The small, shy smile on her face couldn't disappear.

Fiyero felt like he could hardly breath, the anticipation growing as he continued moving closer, letting his arm and leg move around her body, pulling her close as well.

Elphaba took in a sharp breath, feeling Fiyero's body move slightly against her own, feeling their bodies draw closer. "Yero..."

"Mmmm?" he asked quietly. He could hardly resist his urges, but wanted to make sure he wasn't doing something she didn't want.

"Waiting..." Her breathing was a lot heavier than normal. "Would be... much more... appropriate..."

He smiled at the fact that she could barely resist him more than he could resist her. Barely. "Well there are plenty of other things we could do," he murmured, kissing her gently.

"I didn't say that I wanted to wait. I said that it would be more appropriate." With a smile, she pushed against him, rolling him over so she was on top. He had told her to live life to the fullest...

Fiyero was convinced he must have misunderstood what she said, must have hallucinated something. But there was no misinterpreting her rolling on top of him. "Whoa," he smiled, torn to his very core on how to react. "Are you...you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yero, regardless of the lust love type of love worry I'm going over..." And the sparkle in her eyes grew more intense, "there is no doubting the way I feel. And... why bother being appropriate when you don't know how much time you have left?"

And with her consenting words, consenting eyes, consenting grin, he pulled her in passionately, kissing her with a brand new excitement.

Elphaba responded with just as much passion and intensity, and the two moved together... _-__fades to black-_


	26. Chapter 26

Fiyero held Elphaba close, wrapping his arms around her as he enjoyed the calmness of her embrace. "Did I mention I'm glad I got my essay done last night?" he whispered playfully in her ear.

"Mmm, I believe you did," Elphaba replied softly, feeling the soft brush of his skin against hers. "So am I, for that matter..."

"So are all study dates this tiring?" he raised an eyebrow as he stroked her hair slowly.

"Not usually, no. Granted, most study dates actually involve studying..." Elphaba gave him a soft smile.

"Hmmm, well I think I prefer this kind of study date," he kissed her softly. Part of him wanted to lie next to Elphaba always, just relax in their embrace. But part of him couldn't sit still, overwhelmed with happiness. "Do you want to go take a swim?" he asked suddenly, "go cool off?"

"After all that, you still have enough energy to swim?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But if you want to swim... bathing suits required."

"Awww, you're no fun! And yes, I have plenty of energy left...and if you don't want me to use it on swimming, I'm sure I could think of something else..."

Elphaba laughed, shifting her body slightly. She was sore, yes... but it had been worth it. "I don't think I'm up for another round quite yet, 'Yero..."

"Alright, round two later, but for now, let's swim," he grinned, standing up and pulling on his swim trunks, then moved to help Elphaba up.

Elphaba wrapped her hand around his, letting him pull her up. Without letting their bodies brush, she moved to where her own bathing suit had been discarded.

He watched her dress, smiling happily at her increased comfort. He adjusted the blanket on the ground, which was nothing more than a crumpled pile from their moment of intimacy. "You ready to go?" he asked, standing up again.

Elphaba slid the shoulder straps over her, turning to face him, blue eyes sparkling. "Ready."

He put an arm around her waist as they walked side-by-side back to the dock. As they reached where the ground stopped and the dock began, he turned to her. "So, am I going to have to force you in today?"

Elphaba just grinned. "I don't think so." With that, she took three steps and dropped calmly from the end of the dock into the water.

Fiyero was impressed with Elphaba's sudden confidence as she dropped into the water. He waited patiently until she surfaced, then cannonballed into the water next to her.

The waves from his cannonball slapped Elphaba in the face, but she didn't mind. With a smug smile, she took a deep breath and dove under the water, heading towards the bottom.

As Fiyero surfaced, he noticed he couldn't see Elphaba's head bobbing above water-level. "Elphaba?" he called out in a mostly joking way, but became slightly nervous when he still couldn't see her.

Circling around under the water, Elphaba swam up behind Fiyero - and casually grabbed his ankles and yanked.

"Elpha-" he started to call out again, but suddenly felt himself being pulled under the water. It panicked him at first, but he quickly realized what was going on, and started looking for Elphaba under the water.

Elphaba let go of his ankles, leaning back so she was still facing him, and kicked backwards. She came up for air for a second, taking a breath, and hopped back under.

The lake was clear enough that he saw Elphaba surface, and he was about to kick up and join her. But she immediately came back down, and Fiyero watched as she sank back down to his level.

She waved to him, eyes sparkling. With an easy flick of her fingers, she motioned for him to come towards her.

He hadn't gotten the opportunity to take a deep breath before being pulled under unexpectedly, but he still had air left as he swam towards her underwater, reaching an arm around her waist.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around him as well, paddling slightly with her legs as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

Fiyero was incredibly, yet happily, surprised by the underwater kiss. He was usually the more adventurous and creative one, but even he hadn't thought of pulling Elphaba underwater for a kiss. He returned the kiss passionately, not releasing her until he absolutely needed to come up for air.

The two broke the surface, Elphaba pulling back for a breath. She was rather proud of herself for thinking that one up.  
Fiyero made a loud gasp for air as he hit the surface, having stayed down longer than he should have to enjoy the kiss. Catching his breath, he slowly tread water as he breathed, "Not that I'm complaining in the slightest, but since when are you so adventurous?"

"I have no idea." Elphaba's eyes twinkled. "You must be bringing that out in me."

"Mmmm, well let me be the first to say that I approve," he smiled as he kissed her, then slowly leaned back until he was floating on the lake's surface, holding onto her hand with his.

"So..." Elphaba's mind, given a chance to wander, had gone back to the source of today's problems.

"So...?" he echoed, raising his head enough above the water so that he could hear her clearly.

"Just wondering how many girls you've kissed, that's all." Elphaba smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't get angry. "I don't mind or care, but it's interesting to know."

"I've only kissed one underwater," he offered a goofy smile, trying to side-step the awkwardness of her question as best he could. "Or should I say, I've only been kissed by one underwater."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but that's not answering my question..." Elphaba pulled him towards her, their hands still linked. "Besides, it's not quite fair, you know how many I've kissed."

"Oh that's not true...for all I know, you're the playgirl of Munchkinland back home!" he smiled. "Besides, I'm terrible with numbers...especially the ones that don't matter."

"And how many have mattered?" Elphaba grinned at him softly, eyes reflecting the sparkle of the water.

"Just this one girl, maybe you've heard of her. I think her father's the governor of something..." he couldn't help but grin at her before moving past, moving slowly towards the beach as his legs tired of treading water.

Elphaba mock gasped, following him. "You've fallen for my sister? How dare you."

He turned to her as he started swimming backwards so he could look her in the eye as he approached the shore. "Oh no, is it that obvious?"

"Very. You practically drool every time she wheels by." Eyes sparkling, she lurked in the water for a second more before fully swimming towards the shore.

As he felt the bottom of the lake, he stood up and started walking towards land, eventually half-collapsing on the beach. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a girl that likes to take a shot at my manhood...literally..." he smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Thankfully it wasn't damaged." Elphaba grinned at him as her feet touched the shore, walking towards him.

"Yes, I was glad to see everything's still functioning as it should be," he responded to her grin, motioning for her to rest next to him. "However, I'm sure multiple tests will be needed before making a full conclusion."

"Although those tests do need to be concluded at a later date." Elphaba sat next to him, reaching for his hand.

"Well of course, tests must occur over a long period of time. I anticipate months, if not years of testing actually," he smiled, blissfully forgetting the obstacles that still awaited them at Shiz.

He sees us together... for that long? A smile slid over her face as she traced the veins in the back of his hand with her fingers.

Even after everything that had happened today, Fiyero still got chills at a touch as simple as her hand against his. "Do you want to lay down?" he asked as he looked up at her from the ground.

"I like the view from up here." Flipping his hand over, her fingers walked their way up his wrist, pausing to stroke where the pulse was before letting them work their way up.

"Mmmm," he sighed happily and closed his eyes, letting his body become overwhelmed with the feeling of her touch.

Elphaba let her fingers slide up his arm, resting for a moment at his collarbone, moving back and forth slowly.

Fiyero opened his eyes slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips as he kissed it. He slowly brought her hand back to his collarbone, squeezing it slightly as he let go.

Elphaba felt her eyes soften at the gesture and realized that if she ever had a weak spot, it was now, and it was him. Picking up her hand, she stroked his jaw bone quietly.

"So...," he sighed, still intoxicated by her presence and her touch, "you're the brains of this operation, have you figured out a way we can just stay on this island forever yet?"

"Not quite. Unless your parents are brainwashed to realize you don't exist and Morrible forgets that I'm powerful and we have access to food..." Elphaba figured her cheeks would hurt if she kept smiling so much. She wasn't used to it. It also didn't help that her lips had been kissed raw. "Trust me, if there was a way, I would know it." Her fingers continued stroking.

"Yeah, and my brainwashing skills aren't quite what they used to be..." he continued joking, only as a way to avoid the inevitable: that they'd have to leave the island, and maybe even Shiz, eventually. But he knew he couldn't avoid the question forever, so he rested his arms beneath his head so he could look up at her, and asked seriously. "So, if the Wizard and Morrible and everyone can't pull through, what's going to happen to us if you leave Shiz?"

"I refuse to leave Shiz." Elphaba's eyes flared with a steely determination. "I will find some way to stay." She pulled her hand back from Fiyero's face, placing it on the ground and leaning on it, propping herself up.

Fiyero also propped himself up so he could face her directly. "I don't want you to leave either, and you know I'll fight till the bitter end to keep you here...but, if something does go wrong, I want to be able to say with certainty where we stand."

"As long as you want me, I'm yours." Elphaba gave him a half smile. "It's not like anybody else'll want me anyway."

"And if I want you always...?" he asked very seriously.

Elphaba glanced down, then back up, meeting his eyes. "Then I guess I'm yours for always."

Fiyero pulled her in and started kissing her lovingly, asking between kisses, "You really mean that?"

Elphaba tried to answer, but his lips were on hers. Pulling back for a second, she nodded. "Yes."

"You have no idea...how happy...you make me," he continued to murmur between kisses, feeling truly at ease.

If it's nearly as happy as you're making me feel... Elphaba slid her arms up around his neck, responding to his kisses with an air of perfect contentment.


	27. Chapter 27

Hardly believing the incredible day they were sharing, Fiyero pulled Elphaba in for a hug and whispered in Elphaba's ear, "What did we do to deserve this?"

"We put up with parents that didn't believe in us? We faced stereotypes? I don't know... but whatever we did, I'd happily do it again." Elphaba buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"As would I," he smiled, "I'd do it all again just for another day like this. A perfect day..." he sighed.

"You mean besides the way it started out?" Elphaba murmured it into his neck with a sigh of her own. "At the end of the day we go back to the prejudices and stereotypes... and school starts again tomorrow."

"Well you're turning into quite the hypocrite," he caught a quick glance down at her. "I mean, one day you're convincing me that I have to become a nerd and actually...study," he mockingly shuddered, "and today you're making school sound like it's a chore," he joked, smiled down at her.

"Well, we can't spend all day here if school calls," Elphaba said with a smile, knowing he was teasing her. "So are you actually going to try now?" She said try as if it was something to be afraid of.

"Did I not stay up all night rewriting that entire essay?" he asked in mock defensiveness.

"Well, now I'm wondering if that was to prove something to me or to get something else entirely." Elphaba's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hmm, it's true, you caught me," he grinned. "And now you've just set a precedent...giving me incentive to get my work done," he couldn't help but press up against her in a way that was both playful and suggestive.

"Mmm..." Elphaba sat up slightly, curling her arms around his neck. "And you gave me a reason to stop fussing so much over mine."

"You say that now," he laughed, "but I can just picture your reaction if Galinda were to rip up one of your essays!"

"I thought you had first dibs on killing her?" Elphaba grinned at him.

"Oh I do," he nodded, "I'm just imagining her...in your dorm room...right now...searching for that essay..."

Elphaba growled at him. "So not helping you right now."

Fiyero was about to throw out another witty remark when he heard his stomach yelling at him. "I think it's lunchtime," he smiled, noticing the sun was indeed directly overhead. He stood up in the sand, grabbed a large towel he had left on the dock, then walked over to Elphaba. He pulled her up slowly, then wrapped both of them in the towel so that they were pressed against each other. "This is cozy," he raised an eyebrow.

"Very." Elphaba pressed closer to him for a second before her own stomach growled.

Fiyero moved back a bit as he helped Elphaba dry off again, then strategically pretended to help brush off sand where none existed. "Gosh Elphaba, this sand is everywhere!" he joked.

"I could say the same for you..." She pretended to reach for him before swinging her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "But I won't." And she kissed him.

He began to kiss her back passionately...until he swore he heard both of their stomachs growling. "Alright," he sighed as he regretfully pulled away, "lunch?"

"Lunch. What did you plan today?" Elphaba turned so she could wrap one arm around his waist, smiling at him.

He started walking by her side so that she didn't need to remove her arm from around his waist. "Well, I thought I was doing the smart thing by avoiding wine today, but apparently we would've been alright," he laughed. "Mostly the same...sandwiches, fruits, some veggies...but this time I brought dessert."

"Dessert?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "What kind of dessert?"

He paused for a moment with a mischievous grin before murmuring, "whipped cream...". He only paused for a moment, not even give her time to react before defending himself, "I thought it was going to be difficult getting you in the lake today...so I figured worst-case scenario, it'd be a reason to jump in the lake and clean off...and best-case scenario..." he let he voice trail off as he grinned at her.

Elphaba's eyes twinkled. "Whipped cream, huh? I'm sure we can find something to do with that..." When did I start being this... straight forwardly flirtatious? But 'Yero is 'Yero... and he's mine.

Fiyero couldn't hide his look of surprise. "Really? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything...but I was expecting to get smacked or something," he laughed, pulling her slightly closer as they walked back to their blanket."

"I was expecting to slap you, too." Elphaba placed her head on his shoulder. "But there's just something about you..."

"I'm just too charming for my own good, aren't I?" he joked.

"Don't push it." Elphaba grinned. "But you are decidedly adventurous, and it must be rubbing off."

"Apparently so," he smiled as the blanket came back into view. Helping Elphaba to sit down, Fiyero then began unloading the basket he had packed: everything from sandwiches and apples to carrots and grapes...and yes, even a can of whipped cream. "Didn't think I was kidding, did you?" he smiled, holding the can up for her to see.

Surprisingly, I wasn't. "I'll take that, thank you very much," she said, knocking the can out of his hand and snatching it before he could do anything.

"Hey! That's my dessert you're stealing!" he pouted playfully, throwing a grape her way.

Elphaba pulled her head out of the way, watching the grape soar by. "I'll hold onto this for a bit... pass a sandwich?"

He sent a quick glare her way before passing her a sandwich, then opened one up for himself, playfully shifting his eyes between Elphaba and the can all the while.

"Eyes and hands to yourself," she said with a grin, ripping off a piece of the sandwich and popping it in her mouth.

"For now..." he sighed, finally taking a bite of his own sandwich, moving his gaze to their surroundings, grateful they'd had two calm, sunny, warm days to spend together on the island.

"So, not to totally ruin the mood, have we figured out who gets to kill Galinda first?"

"I maintain it's going to be me, but I can tell you've got some kind of idea forming...care to enlighten me?"

Well, just killing her really isn't that satisfying. I know she's trying to break us up, and if she can't do that, ruin our - your - reputation... so why not give her what she wants?" Elphaba was careful to look away as she said that.

"This has to be some kind of cruel joke...first you take my whipped cream away, then you imply we should break up for Galinda's sake? I must be hallucinating..."

"No hallucination. Think about it." Elphaba turned back to him. "The last dance of the year is coming up, and we all know how badly she wants to go - and with the perfect guy. Let's say you dump me tomorrow, apologize profusely to her. Say it was a lapse in judgment or I had spelled you out of jealousy..."

"So you want me to break up with you so I can go force myself to spend time with the bimbo that ripped up my essay? Remind me where this is fun for either of us...?"

"First of all, think of the romantic factor. Stolen kisses... only so much time between each, so they'd have to be as quick and as passionate as possible..." Elphaba's eyes twinkled at the idea. "And then the revenge factor. You see, you stand her up at the dance... and who do you come in with, then?"

"...remind me never to make you mad," he laughed, making a swipe for the whipped cream while she was distracted. "And you don't think that's a little cruel? And you realize that means I'd probably have to kiss her when I apologize..." he shuddered at the thought.

Elphaba pulled back the whipped cream at the last second. "Think of it as the ultimate challenge. If you survive Galinda..." Elphaba grinned at him. "You get me. But if you don't want to..."

"Mmmm, you can't bait me with a prize like that..." he sighed, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. "...besides, she did rip up my essay...," he got quiet for a minute as he thought about it, then said, "Alright, I'm in...on three conditions."

"Name them." Elphaba smiled, happy that he agreed to it. Granted, she'd probably feel really bad about it later... but for now, Galinda needed to be dealt with. She had to learn that because she was born pretty in pink that she wasn't going to get everything.

"Condition number one: we don't stop seeing each other. Even if it's just in private...if we only have a few days left together, I'm not wasting them avoiding you to spend time with the powder puff."

"Deal." Elphaba grinned. "Even if it's only for a few minutes every... hour or so."

He smiled at Elphaba's use of the word hour instead of day. Wow, I must really be rubbing off on her, he smiled to himself. "Condition number two: if you see Galinda and I kissing," -again-, "then you're not going to get mad because this was your idea and I'll just be imagining you anyway."

"Haha, don't worry. I won't. I get to act pissed at Galinda anyway for being right." Elphaba smiled at him. "And number three?"

"...that you give me back my whipped cream and give me a preview of what I get for surviving this traumatic ordeal," he grinned.

"Mmm..." Elphaba twirled the whipped cream between her fingers. "How about I get to keep the whipped cream and still give you a preview?"

"...I think I can agree to that," he tried to play it cool, but couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face.

"Then you might want to finish lunch first. You'll need the energy." Coy much, Elphie? Elphaba was more astounded by her straight forwardness and readiness than Fiyero ever would be.


	28. Chapter 28

Fiyero's jaw just about hit the ground at Elphaba's comment, finding himself incredibly surprised and excited about her comment at the same time. When he finally found his voice, he managed to stammer, "You, you don't need to tell me twice," and finished his sandwich in two large bites.

Elphaba's eyes sparkled furiously at Fiyero's reaction. Maybe this does have its advantages after all...

"Done with lunch," he said with his mouth still full, trying to swallow the food as fast as he could while motioning for her to go ahead with the preview.

"Swallow first. Choking will not help you now." Elphaba was tossing the can up and down in the air, a smile on her face as she watched Fiyero. Did he always fluster that easily?

Fiyero did nearly choke as he tried to get the food down, but eventually managed to clear his airway. "Alright, I'm good," he smiled as he breathed heavily, both from recovering from his quasi-choking state and from sheer anticipation.

"That's good." Bottom of her bathing suit skirt swirling slightly - it was one of those tie on things, 'cept hers was actually connected - she moved around the blanket so she was right next to him. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Ummm...yes?" he squeaked, surprised to find himself so nervous, yet excited.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba slid her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. "You seem rather nervous... and squeaky."

"No...I mean yeah...I'm good," he nodded feverishly, incredibly turned on by Elphaba taking control.

"You don't seem good," she murmured, leaning over to nuzzle his neck, careful to not push him onto the blanket. "You seem confused..."

"Wait, what? Confused? No, no, I'm good...very good," he tried to convince her, still unable to control his excitement.

"Really?" Elphaba kissed her way up his neck, finding her own thrill of excitement in running the show.

He exhaled slowly, deeply, trying to calm himself as he felt her lips brush against his neck. "Yes," he sighed with another deep breath, "I'm good..."

"That's good," she replied, nipping his ear with her teeth before pulling back and - with a quick check to make sure nothing was behind him, she pushed him back onto the blanket, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth.

His head hit the ground with a little more force than he was ready for, but Fiyero didn't care. He let himself lie fully on the blanket, let her lean into the kiss, which he happily accepted, even biting her lower lip gently as their lips pressed together.

Elphaba felt a shiver run up her spine, pulling back from the kiss gently and going to the side of his neck that had yet to get her attentions. Nuzzling that, she slid her hands up his chest, pausing to rest on his shoulders.

"Mmmm, Fae, you are incredible," he murmured between heavy breaths, loving the feelings her lips and hands provided.

"I know," she whispered back with a small chuckle, kissing her way down his neck to his chest. Hmm... I wonder...

Fiyero let out a nervous laugh to this, "...and modest too." But she had every right to feel confident, because he could hardly control himself due to Elphaba's advances.

Ignoring that comment, she slid her arms around to the lower half of his back, pulling him up towards her as she kissed her way down to the top of his stomach. Pausing just before the belly button, she headed back up, finishing with a kiss to his mouth. "And if I do any more," she murmured between kisses of her own, "You're sure to lose control, and I'm not sure up to that today."

"I think...I passed that point...about five minutes ago..." he breathed heavily, trying to control himself as he laid there, eyes closed.

"Well, you didn't attack me," Elphaba said, pulling up and running her fingers through his hair, "So either I didn't do as well as I planned or you stayed in control."

In one quick motion he rolled the pair over so he was now on top of her, giving her a quick but passionate kiss. "Trust me," he breathed, "you did better than you planned," he paused and smiled, "and it is taking all the control I have not to take you here and now."

A shiver ran through Elphaba's spine. "Then I shouldn't remind you of the whipped cream, I suppose," she murmured, looking up at him with a small grin. "Though it is getting late in the day... and we have a plan to put into action..."

It was true, Fiyero had nearly forgotten the whipped cream. However, Elphaba had unknowingly reminded him of his plans, so Fiyero decided to have a little bit of fun before they left. Glancing over at the basket, he could see the top of the second can he had brought, and knew what he was going to do. He offered Elphaba a quick kiss before jumping up quickly, grabbing the can, and spraying Elphaba playfully.

"OH!" Elphaba looked down at her self. She looked like a moldy bush. "You did not just do that!" She snatched the can of whipped cream lying near her, aiming it at him like a gun. "This means war."

Fiyero jumped back, trying to avoid her attack as she continued spraying whipped cream in her direction. However, he soon felt himself being covered in whipped cream. Stopping for a moment to lick his lips, he smiled, "Mmmm, tasty!" and continued his attack.

Finally leaping to her feet, she paused in her own attack long enough to shake herself like a wet dog, sending globs of whipped cream in every direction. With a laugh, she ran towards Fiyero, tackling him and knocking him to the ground. Raising her whipped cream can, she sprayed it all over his hair. "I think I win."

"Mmmmm," he replied, kissing some whipped cream off her neck, cheek, and eventually lips, he smiled and said, "then why do I feel like the winner?"

Elphaba just smiled, rolling off of him. "We'd better rinse off, you know, before we head back..."

"What, you don't think this could be a new fashion trend?" he smiled, looking at the two of them covered in whipped cream. "Alright, let's rinse off," he sighed, "then I must go work on Mission: Nerd and Mission: Punk the Powderpuff."

"I like your mission statements." Elphaba smiled at him, propping herself up before tilting onto her back and leaping to her feet. "Okay, so... we have to go into Shiz arguing, I suppose. About what?"

Fiyero stood up also, trying to think of a good idea. "Umm, I tried to take things too fast? I made fun of your essay? You made fun of my friends? I don't know, what sounds convincing?" he asked as he cleaned up their picnic, careful not to cover the blanket in whipped cream.

"You tried to take things too fast, and I said something about your idiocy, and we realize we have nothing in common? I say something about how you should just crawl back to Galinda..."

Finally getting everything together, Fiyero started leading the way back to the water and the boat. "Yeah, that sounds about right, I think she'd believe that...and we have to make everyone believe it right, not just Galinda? Like the moment this boat gets back to the mainland, we have to pretend to hate each other?"

"Pretty much." Elphaba paused. "Is there anybody you can trust? Because I know I'll be telling Doctor Dillamond; he listens to whatever I have to say, and he might be able to help."

"I think I could trust Boq...he did help me with my essay so I could have time with you today," he smiled, nudging her lightly. "But other than Boq and Dillamond, let's keep this to ourselves."

"And tell him I send my thanks, by the way. So, after those two, by ourselves. Besides, it'll give us people to vent to." She smiled. "Ready to go fight it out?"

The docks came back into view as he responded, "Yes, after we get this whipped cream stuff off of us," he smiled, opting to walk into the water from shore rather than jumping from the dock. He looked over at her as he rinsed off the whipped cream, "So will I see you at all tonight?"

"Well, we do have to argue." Elphaba smiled. "But I suppose you can always say you left something in my room and run up there for a few minutes..." Eyes twinkling, she slid past him and into the water, dipping all the way under before coming up. Her hair streamed down her back as she walked back to shore, grabbing her rather dry overdress and pulling it on.

Fiyero also exited the water, drying himself off as best he could before throwing a shirt on. He then loaded the boat with their items, stepped into the boat and turned to her. "You willing to take my hand this time?" he smiled, holding it out to her.

Elphaba took it with a smile. "Any day." Stepping into the boat, she smiled at him, then leaned over to brush her lips against his.

Fiyero accepted her kiss before helping her to sit down, then moved to start the motor. "By they way," he called over, "just because we're fighting, there will be no need to push me in the water when we get back to the docks!"

"Oh, fine..." Elphaba grinned at him before she sat, working up an anger. If she was going to do this, might as well do it right. So she thought of Galinda. She thought of Nessa. She thought of her father.

Fiyero looked over at Elphaba as he drove the boat, slowing the boat as he noticed the look on her face. He brought the boat to a stop in the middle of the lake, then moved over to where she was sitting.

Elphaba heard the motor slow and blinked, coming out of her thoughts to turn and see Fiyero next to her. "Hi."

"I just realized we're going to be mad at each other when we get back to shore..." he put simply.

Elphaba blinked. "Yeah, that's kind of part of the plan..."

Well, I just...I didn't get the chance to kiss you properly...before we dissolve into fighting," he smiled, putting a hand behind her neck.

"You're a hopeless romantic," murmured Elphaba, feeling part of her anger disappear. I can't concentrate on anything when he's around...

He smiled as he pulled her towards him, their lips finally connecting in a sensual kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, Fiyero realizing that this may be the last time in a while that'd he get the opportunity to kiss her so openly.

Elphaba shivered as the kiss grew longer, feeling the slight desperation in it - one last kiss before going so long without. He... he might actually really truly love me. Wow.

Fiyero finally let their lips part, still holding her head close. "I..." he began, holding an intentionally long pause, "...loathe you." He smiled as he let go of her neck and sat up, giving her a very fake look of anger.

Elphaba glared at him, years of hiding her feelings making it look very, very real. "I loathe you too."

"Oh sure, _that _you can say!" he smiled at her, starting the boat up again. "Ready to be mad?"

"It's a lot harder to not be." Elphaba winked at him before turning back to the water. It was only a matter of time before they hit the mainland, and Elphaba had arguments running through her head...


	29. Chapter 29

Fiyero finally pulled the boat into the docks. He didn't look at Elphaba the whole rest of the trip, knowing that he needed to look mad...and he could only smile when he looked into her eyes. So when he boat finally docked, it took all the self-restraint he had not to grin at her as he turned and motioned as he yelled, "Well? Get off my boat!"

"I couldn't spend another second on this boat even if I wanted to!" Elphaba screamed it back, standing up and storming off of the boat, skirts swirling around her feet.

Galinda, who had been lurking at the docks all day with Pfanee, heard the screaming and popped up. Her plan couldn't already be working... could it?

Fiyero was taken back by her anger, and how believable it was. "Good! I don't know what I was thinking anyway! What a waste of my last day of spring break..." he tried to make it sound like he was muttering it, but made sure a few students nearby could hear.

"Your waste? I don't why I would spend a day with an airheaded," and with each insult, Elphaba was passing a student. "bubble brained, idiotic playboy!"

Galinda and Pfanee scooched over to where the fight was going on. "This plan of yours worked awfully quickly," Pfanee hissed.

"That's fine with me," Galinda muttered back.

Fiyero didn't even bother unloading the boat as he stepped onto the docks, calling after her, "Go...go enjoy your books or something!" he was struggling to truly insult her, not wanting to hit on a soft spot of Elphaba's. But he did what he could to look mad enough, and made sure to look extra aggravated with Elphaba when he saw Galinda watching nearby.

"Rather hang with my books than be near you," Elphaba shouted, disappearing from the view of the dock as she headed back towards the dorm rooms at Shiz.

"Stay here," muttered Galinda, walking towards the prince. "Fiyero! Why, whatever happened!"

"I finally realized why no one dates her," he muttered, "what a mistake that was..." he complained, pretending he hadn't noticed who he was talking to. Finally looking up, Fiyero faked a smile at the sight of her, "Oh...hi," he grinned.

"Oh, Fiyero," Galinda said, shaking her head softly, "I could have warned you! But you went and you did something stupid..." The blonde turned on her heel. "And now you're all alone."

"Am I?" he asked urgently, taking her hand in his. "Galinda, I know I messed up, but...but I can't stop thinking about you. And ever since that kiss last night...please tell me I still have a chance to make it up to you!"

Galinda turned back to him, eyes sparkling maliciously. "I have absolutely no reason to take you back. You left me for an artichoke."

"And I regret it, more than anything in the world." He dropped down onto his knees, saying it loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. "I'm sorry Galinda, I don't deserve you, but I hope you'll find the forgiveness in your heart to give me one more chance."

He's actually down on his knees. I could get used to this. "Do you promise me you'll be on your absolute best behavior, Fiyero?"

"Of course! Well, unless when you want me to misbehave..." he said with a raised eyebrow, knowing that was the kind of thing she would like to hear.

"Well, well, Fiyero. We'll see..." Galinda beamed at him. "Want to go to the Shiz Shack? Announce to the world that you've gotten your senses back?"

"Absolutely, gorgeous," he smiled, moving back to his feet and reaching for her hand.

Galinda let him take her hand, smiling at him confidently. "It's good to have you back, Fiyero."

"And same with you," he smiled as he led the way to the Shiz Shack, mentally running through his mind how he'd have enough time to hang out with Galinda, go get some studying done, and pay Elphaba a secret visit.


	30. Chapter 30

Nessa sat at her desk, working on her stupid essay, letting her mind wander to Fiyero. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called, not bothering to answer it herself.

Elphaba shoved open the door. "He's a useless, no good, man hoar..." Granted, she was thinking about Galinda and just changing the gender.

"Elphaba?" Nessa turned around, staring at her infuriated sister. "What's up with you?"

"Fiyero's a jerk. That's all." Elphaba plopped down in a chair. "You want him, you can have him."

Nessa could hardly contain her excitement, a chance with Fiyero! "What happened?" she couldn't help but be curious.

"He's a playboy with no brains, that's what happened." Elphaba rolled her eyes, using her anger at Nessa from before to make it seem like it was directed at Fiyero now.

"...and you didn't pick up on that until now?"

"I figured that he might be different than what stereotypes dictate..." Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I don't know what you see in him." _Yesahdoo..._

Well I am sorry Elphaba, but you really brought it on yourself you know...betraying your sister and best friend for some silly boy," _I wonder if the silly boy is at his room so I can ask him to dinner..._

"Yeah. And he's already back together with Galinda from what I've heard." Elphaba tilted the chair legs back. "He was on his knees in front of her as I was storming out..."

"What? Back with Galinda already?" she asked, unable to believe how hard it was to catch a break with this guy.

"Yeah. Galinda supposedly asked him to be on his best behavior, and he offered something else entirely..." Elphaba sighed. "So what are you working on?"

_I've got to get to Fiyero before he and Galinda get too serious again... _"I'm working on my essay Elphaba, and I really must get back to it," she lied. "I'm sorry about your break-up and all, but if you'll excuse me..."

"Alright, sorry I bothered you, Nessa..."

"It's alright, just close the door behind you," she smiled, already thinking of what flirty outfit she would change into before tracking down Fiyero.


	31. Chapter 31

"Galinda, dinner was absolutely amazing," Fiyero smiled as he finally walked the blonde to her door. "And thank you so much for giving me another chance."

"You're quite welcome, Fiyero," Galinda said, reaching up to smooth his hair. "You simply lost your wits for a bit, that's all."

"And Galinda..." he murmured, "the last dance of the year is next weekend...and I would be honored if you'd accompany me."

Galinda stopped the gasp that threatened to come up in her throat. Everybody knew that the couples who danced the last dance of the year were the serious couples. "I... I'd love that, Fiyero."

"Good, it's settled then," he took a step back, wanting to avoid kissing as best he could. "Now if you'll excuse me gorgeous, I have an essay to work on. Have a lovely night," he smiled as he slowly backed away.

"Goodnight, Fiyero," Galinda said with a smile, stepping into her room - Pfanee waiting on her bed, eagerly awaiting details - and pressed her back to the door with a sigh. "He asked me to the dance." Pfanee's squeal could have shattered eardrums.

As soon as the door was shut, Fiyero started running down the hallway. He went back to his own dorm first, saying a quick hello to Boq as he grabbed a few books and left, hurrying back to Elphaba's room.

Elphaba was sitting in her bed, attempting to read a book. Her mind kept drifting back to Fiyero. _If I didn't love him so much I'd hate him for... distracting... me... like. If I didn't like him so much_.

Fiyero moved down the hallway quietly, making sure no one saw him as he knocked lightly on Elphaba's door, hoping she'd answer quickly.

Elphaba's head perked up at the knock of the door. _Maybe just Nessa for Fiyero advice_, she said, trying to calm herself down as she headed towards the door and opened it. Fiyero stood there.

Without saying a word, Fiyero slipped inside Elphaba's room as soon as the door was open in case anyone entered the hallway. He closed the door behind him quickly before pulling her close and murmuring, "Hi..."

"How did everything with Galinda go," Elphaba replied just as softly, wrapping her arms around him with a small sigh. _Damn him to hell. Caring sucks._

He pulled her in for a kiss, it felt like weeks since they'd last seen each other, even though it had only been hours. "Sorry," he murmured as he pulled away, "I've been wanting to do that for the past three hours..."

Elphaba smiled at him. "I could kill you. I was trying to read and I couldn't. My thoughts kept drifting back to you." _Now why did I tell him that? Stupid, stupid, stupid...Moving too fast, too soon, it'll only end in disaster, but I'm in for the ride now... and I wouldn't get off even if I could._

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," he smiled as he gave her one more quick peck, then sighed. "Things went fine with Galinda. She's happy as a clam, and accepted my invitation to the dance...anyway, back to more important things, I'm here for a study date," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Study?" Elphaba smiled at him. "Is my nerdification already taking hold?"

"Well I was originally thinking of a study date like the one we had this morning," he pulled her in and kissed her neck, "but yes, a real study date," he sighed as he pulled out a book. "...but if I finish fast enough, maybe I'll have some time for...some other studying," he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe.

Elphaba liked that idea. A lot. "So, my ex boyfriend, what are we studying today?" She pulled back from him with a smile. "How may my big brain help?"

"Well if you want to quiz me on chapter four, that would be great...especially if there's some kind of reward system involved," he grinned.

"I suppose I can do that." Eyes twinkling, she pulled the book from his hand. "What kind of reward are you looking for?"

He moved so that he was only an inch from her, and whispered, "Be creative," mocking her response to him from yesterday.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that," she murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips against his before pulling back and flipping to the first page of chapter four. Skimming the page, she asked the first question...

"Alright, I'm ready, fire away," he grinned, never as nervous about succeeding in a quiz...until now.

"What year did the Great Drought begin?" Elphaba looked up at him with a smile.

"I know this one! 3 A.W" Fiyero said proudly.

"Very good." Leaning over, she kissed him on the neck before pulling back, skimming the page. "What Animals were known to become extinct during that time?"

"Ummm...the Unicorns..." he said, a little more anxiously.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Figures he'd pick the ones that were only mythical. Many creatures Oz has, unicorns were not one of them. "Come on, 'Yero. Think."

"Well...I know Oz used to have Cranes, but they're extinct now..." he wasn't confident with his answer, but looked at her hopefully.

Elphaba nodded once. "And what else? Think. It's a drought."

"The Dolphins...?"

Elphaba leaned over and pressed her lips against his, keeping them there for a moment before pulling back, murmuring, "Very good."

"I think I like study dates..." Fiyero smiled, as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Elphaba raised her hand, placing a finger against his lips. "Uh-uh. Your own rules. You get the questions right, you get the reward." Pulling her hand back, she smiled. "What area was most affected by the drought?"

"The Marshlands." He was guessing on this one, but thought it better to sound as confident in his answers as possible.

Elphaba beamed at him, taking one hand off of the book to bring him close for another kiss.

"See, I've got the material down!" he smiled happily, "can we move onto part two of the study date?"

"You've got the easy stuff down," replied Elphaba, eyes sparkling. "It's a drought, the answers aren't that hard to figure out. It involves water. Can you tell me which types of trees were affected?"

"Well they all were," he rolled his eyes, "but I think more than others were the poplars and willows."

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You really do know the material."

"I'm learning to embrace my inner nerd," he smiled, "...now where's my reward?"

Elphaba dropped the book and leaned over, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba away for a moment, pulling off his shirt before returning to her embrace, pushing his lips to hers.

Elphaba wrapped her arms back around his waist, responding with just as much enthusiasm as he was giving. _We're going to act like we hate each other tomorrow... I should go see Dillamond before class_. And then her thoughts went back to 'Yero and his lips.

-

Nessa finally changed into the flirtiest outfit she could manage, applied a small amount of make-up, and pulled a brush through her hair before wheeling out of her dorm room and outside, looking for Fiyero.

Galinda swung out her room, too happy to stay in the room with Pfanee. The two had squealed, but Pfanee had had the heart to remind her that Dillamond was taking away dance privileges if his end of the year essays weren't complete and handed in on time. And so she headed to the library - who knew, maybe Elphie would be there and be willing to help her...

Nessa became frustrated as she searched campus, unable to locate Fiyero anywhere. She had already looked at the Shiz Shack, Over the Rainbow Cafe, and now the park..."I guess I'll try the academic buildings..." she said, refusing to believe he was already back with Galinda in her room.

Galinda skipped into the library with a wave for the librarian - who shushed her and told her to walk.

Nessa had now tried most of the academic buildings, the courtyard, and even Fiyero's dorm room. She found Boq there, who only said that Fiyero had run out with some books a while ago. Therefore, Nessa decided that the library was the most logical place to check next.

Galinda was humming to herself as she wrote - this particular essay was how, if the fashion had been better during the Great Drought, it would not have occurred.

Nessa wheeled into the library, and quickly caught sight of Galinda. Dumb blonde, she thought to herself, staying out of Galinda's sight as she wheeled around the library, searching for Fiyero.

Galinda heard the creek of Nessa's wheelchair and pulled her head up, looking around. When she didn't see anybody she shrugged and looked back down.

Ten minutes later, Nessa had scoured the entire library, but to no avail. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself. Finally becoming frustrated, she knew she had no alternative: she needed to talk to the enemy. Wheeling up to the table casually, Nessa smiled as she said, "Hello Galinda."

"Nessa!" Galinda beamed at the cripple. Because that's what she was. A cripple. Her competition was a green girl and a cripple. "How are you, dearest?"

"Oh I'm just lovely Galinda, and yourself?" she asked too sweetly.

"I'm doing quite well, Nessa. Fiyero and I got back together, we're going to the dance at the end of the year..."

"Yes, I heard that from my sister, congratulations to you both," Nessa smiled, trying to keep her loathing and sarcasm to a minimum. "So where is your lovebird anyway? I assumed you two would be attached at the hip after getting back together?"

"Oh, he went off to his room. I don't know where he is, his buddies probably took him out to celebrate getting his senses back. " She smiled. "Would you like to work on your essay here?"

"Oh that's quite alright, mine's finished," Nessa said smugly, "you have a lovely night Galinda!" The moment she turned, she wiped the fake smile off of her face. How odd that Fiyero's gone missing...even Galinda doesn't know where he is...I'll have to keep a close eye on him the next few days. Nessa thought she'd go pay Elphaba a visit on the way back to her dorm, seeing as how she got dumped by the cutest guy in school today. So she detoured in the quad, heading for Elphaba's dorm. Nessa finally made her way to Elphaba's hallway, eventually pulling up to the right door. She knocked loudly, calling out, "Elphaba, are you in there?"

Elphaba's eyes widened in alarm. _Shiz_.


	32. Chapter 32

Fiyero stopped moving his hands over Elphaba's body, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes. Noticing the same look of worry in her eyes, he whispered, "What do we do?"

"Get in Galinda's closet. Quick." Pulling back, she grabbed his shirt, shoving it into his hands. In the matter of seconds, she stood up and grabbed the book where she dropped it, shutting it and placing it on her bed. "Be right there, Nessa."

Fiyero took his shirt, not even bothering to put it back on as he jumped into Galinda's old closet, shutting the door behind him.

"Elphaba, is everything alright? Can I come in?" Nessa called impatiently from the hallway.

"Yeah, sorry. I was about to get changed for bed." _That'll explain the clothing creases_. She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi..." Nessa said slowly, noticing the anxious look on Elphaba's face. "Look, I don't want to bother you, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright...with Fiyero dumping you and all..."

"I told ya, Nessa. He's an backdoor." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I just need to get to bed and I'll forget all about it. Well, excluding the stares in the hallway, but I'm used to that now, aren't I?"

Fiyero couldn't help but smile at his amusement of the conversation going on outside of the closet, but he had to do everything he could not to laugh, for it was crucial that he remain quiet.

"You're acting a little funny..." Nessa tilted her head as she stared at Elphaba, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yup. You were trying to find Fiyero and it's noticeable, you're caked with makeup..." Elphaba let a smile slide over her face.

Nessa was forced into stunned silence as the situation was turned against herself. "I...I uh...I'm going to head to bed. Have a good night Elphaba, feel better..." And with that, Nessa rolled out of the room as fast as she could.

"Goodnight, Nessa!" Elphaba shut the door - and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Fiyero let the closet door creak open just an inch, trying to get the all-clear from Elphaba.

"You're good," she said with a smile, eyes alight.

Fiyero emerged, dropping his shirt back on the floor as he watched her smile, admiring her natural beauty...especially when her eyes lit up like that.

"We should probably stop before we're interrupted again... probably by Madame Morrible, and we all know that's a relationship killer." Elphaba watched him, content.

"Stop what?" he grinned playfully. "I have no idea what you're talking about...I'm just trying to study, and now I'm collecting on my reward," he smiled as he stepped closer, yet still out of arm's reach.

"Technically, the reward for studying is good grades." Elphaba was very aware that the there was no way for her to back up - her back was pressed against the door.

Fiyero saw her lean back against the door, and wanted to press up against her and take his lips against hers. However, he instead moved towards her bed, picking up his books as he said, "Alright, well if that's it then, I suppose I'll just head back to my room..." he sighed, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Leaving so soon? Besides, Nessa might still be lurking... wouldn't it be safer to, say, wait until everybody else is asleep?"

"Hmmm," he pretended to ponder her suggestion. "Yes, I guess that's a fair point...but I'm done studying, so what do we do now?"

"Well." Elphaba smiled. "I'm sure we can think of something."

He set his books on the floor along with his shirt, then motioned to a spot on the bed for her to sit next to him.

Elphaba glided over to the nearby bed, sitting next to him with a small grin. "The room's a lot less pink than it once was."

Fiyero looked over to the empty half of the room. Although it looked a little too bare, it did look much improved without all the pink. "You're right...and a little less frilly too..." he smiled at her.

"I don't do frills." Elphaba reached for his hand, fitting his fingers with hers like a green and white (or tan, rather) jigsaw puzzle.

"So," he said quietly, "I don't mean to double-book myself...but this dance that's coming up...would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" he asked romantically, pulling her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Well, if you remember when we first met, I don't dance very well..." Elphaba loved the feel of his lips on... well, anywhere, for that matter. "But I would love to accompany you." Love, like, lust...

"I do indeed remember when we first met...and if I do recall correctly, you created a real dance craze. We were all doing The Elphie by the end of the night. Face it Fae, you're quite the trendsetter," he grinned.

"Oh, yes. Green is this year's pink." Elphaba rolled her eyes, remembering the night vividly. "I believe I was Galindafied the day afterwards..."

"That you were," he smiled, mocking her poor efforts in tossing her hair.

"Oh, stop it!" Elphaba pushed against his chest with her free hand. "I have a lot longer hair than she does."

He grabbed her hand as it pressed against his bare chest, leaving it there as he looked into her eyes. "So," he said sensually, "do you still loathe me?"

"With all of my being." Elphaba smiled wickedly at him, eyes dancing.

"Glad to hear it," he said quietly, forcing her to lean closer just to hear him, "because the feeling's mutual," he whispered.

"That's good," murmured Elphaba, "It'll save us the trouble of pretending." She flashed him a genuine grin, pulling back.

"So..." he murmured. "I'm sure Nessa's not in the hallway anymore...and it's pretty quiet, I think most of the others have gone to bed...so I guess I can leave..." he whispered, not removing his grip from either hand, including the one placed on his chest.

"If you really want to," replied Elphaba. She didn't move a muscle.

"...and if I don't?" he asked as he also remained still.

"Then I suppose you'd just have to leave before anybody knows you're here... and only Nessa would come to my room." Elphaba was overly aware of her controlled breathing.

"I think I can handle that..." he nodded, otherwise unmoving.

"That's good." Elphaba didn't want to be the first to move.

They sat there, just staring at each other for a long time. Finally, Fiyero stood up, moving towards the door.

"Leaving?" Elphaba tilted her head to the side, watching him. She couldn't help the wave of disappointment that had just crashed over her.

Fiyero turned and gave her a quick smile as he turned the lock on the door. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he turned off the light, still able to see her with help from the moonlight, as he rejoined her.

A shiver of anticipation ran up Elphaba's spine as he walked towards her, finally rejoining her. "Well..."

Fiyero sat next to her on the bed, and moved his hand behind her neck. But rather than pulling her close for a kiss, he helped guide her head back until she was against her pillow. Fiyero leaned over her with a smile, _-fades to black-_


	33. Chapter 33

Fiyero opened his eyes slowly, feeling a body pressed against his. Peering out the window, he could see that dawn was fast approaching. Although he didn't want to move, he shifted slowly as he tried to get out of bed, doing his best not to wake the person next to him.

Elphaba, always a light sleeper, knew the second that Fiyero moved from the position that the two had fallen asleep in. She didn't make an noise, choosing instead just to smile and roll slightly out of the way to make room for him to depart. _I wish he could stay... but it's important he leave._

Fiyero dressed silently, then moved over to her desk, writing on a blank piece of paper _Missing you already with all my loathing and love... _and placed it on the pillow next to her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, picked up his books, and snuck out the door.

Elphaba had already fallen back asleep, absently pulling her covers higher over her body, her body radiating happiness.

-

Boq had been paying attention to gossip after he found out about Elphaba. And now he was more confused than ever. _They broke up... but he said he loved her..._And so he had been waiting all night - having fallen asleep a few times, but waking up. And now, with dawn cracking, he was wondering if he had spent the night with Elphaba, Galinda, or by himself in a tree somewhere. All three seemed likely at this point.

Fiyero was fortunate enough to avoid any students, particularly Galinda, as he left Elphaba's dorm. He eventually made it back to his own room, almost in a dream state, but was surprised to see his roommate wide awake. "Oh, hi Boq," Fiyero said with surprise, "couldn't sleep?"

"What the hell is going on?" It was almost an unwritten rule. Boq never cursed. Two nights of near sleeplessness - he had helped Fiyero with his essay (though he had drowsed off during that as well) and confusion was making him a bit out of normal character. "Because I'm severely confused."

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked. He should have known exactly what Boq was talking about, but three nights without sleep was taking his toll: the first two nights spent writing an essay, the third spent passionately with Elphaba.

"Are you with Elphaba or Galinda?" Boq threw his hands up in the air. "Where were you all night? Are we ever going to get any sleep!"

"Ummm...both?" Fiyero smiled as he sat on his bed, still dreaming of Elphaba.

Boq opened is mouth - and shut it, staring at him. A moment of silence echoed throughout the room. "I'm going to bed," Boq stated, lying down.

"Wait!" Fiyero snapped out of it, turning to his roommate and good friend, "...can I confide in you?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh-huh." Boq sat back up. "Granted, I probably won't remember anything you tell me after I sleep..."

"Galinda tried to ruin what I have with Elphaba, so she's going to get a taste of her own medicine...but yes, I'm still with Elphaba...I just got back from her place," he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the amazing night he had just had.

Okay. Um... yeah. I'm going to sleep now. Good luck with that." Boq tilted back and his head hit the pillow. Within seconds he was asleep.

Fiyero was surprised he didn't get more of a reaction from Boq, but suddenly realized how tired he was himself. Resting his head on his pillow, he was asleep almost instantly, happily replaying the last few hours in his head as he drifted off.


	34. Chapter 34

Elphaba woke up slowly, eyes blinking open to stare at the ceiling. For a moment, she couldn't remember why she was so blissfully happy - and then everything from yesterday slid back into her mind. With a smile sliding over her face, rather like the Chesire Cat, she rolled out of bed and grabbed some underclothes from her closet, throwing those on before hopping over to where she had a selection of dresses. Grabbing a black one - like she had any other color - she threw it on. However, the second she had thrown the dress on, Elphaba realized she'd probably need a shower... but it was the morning, so all of the girls would be competing - the dorms had bathrooms, but no showers. Turning back to make her bed, she noticed a piece of paper and picked it up, reading it. Her grin grew bigger, if that was even possible, a warm feeling spreading throughout her chest. It was going to be really hard to pretend to hate him today. Running a wet cloth over her face - Elphaba had quite a few of those in her room stored up - she disappeared out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She was headed to Dillamond's.

Dr. Dillamond sat in his classroom, knowing that the students would probably begin filing in shortly, looking tired after a long week of partying.

"Good morning, Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba chirped, walking into the room. If he couldn't notice the difference, he was truly oblivious. "I finished your essay!"

"Well hello Miss Elphaba, you're early as always...and rather chipper might I add," he smiled at her, "Have a nice break?"

"A very nice break." Elphaba leaned on his desk. "Can I trust you to keep something secret?"

"Why certainly Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk to better listen.

"Well... first of all, you might have to keep Fiyero and I separated during class or we might start laughing. You see..." And she described the plan. She didn't, however, add that she and Fiyero were together.

"Well obviously I can't approve of that, being a teacher and all..." he started, eyeing her. "...but I'm certainly not going to do anything to stop you. I'll be sure you two aren't sitting together."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Elphaba beamed at him. "Oh, and Fiyero didn't have any help on his essay. And you'll be just as surprised as I was." With that, she bounded over to where she normally sat - front center row.

-

Fiyero felt like he had just closed his eyes when a loud noise began ringing in his ears. Boq's alarm... Fiyero remembered it was time for classes to start again, so he rolled out of bed with a bit of frustration, heading to the showers slowly. After emerging from the shower, Fiyero dried off and dressed quickly, absently running his fingers through his hair as it dried. Finally picking up his books, Fiyero emerged from his dorm room, walking towards the academic building.

Galinda, perfectly primped and polished, caught sight of him and darted over. "Good morning, Fiyero, dearest!"

"Hey gorgeous," Fiyero tagged on a fake smile as Galinda approached, offering a quick kiss on the cheek as he continued moving towards class. "How was the rest of your night?"

"I slept wonderfully. And you?" Galinda grabbed his hand, swinging it with hers.

"Uh yeah, I slept great," Fiyero smiled. Slept? No...Great night? Yes... "Ready to be getting back to classes?"

"Who is?" Galinda rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, I finished the essay..."

"Well that's good...I finished mine too...twice," he smiled over at her. He wanted her to see it as a playful joke, but he was seething with anger on the inside.

"I really am sorry about that," Galinda bit her lip, looking up at him. "But all is forgiven on both sides, right?"

"Of course!" he smiled as he took her hand, squeezing it almost too tightly.

"Good, then." Unwilling to talk any more about schoolwork, Galinda went right back to her favorite subject. "So have you decided what you're going to wear to our dance yet?"

Not yet...I need to know what you're wearing so we're sure not to clash," he smiled as they entered the classroom, and he eyed Elphaba meaningfully before whispering, "Come on Galinda, let's go sit in the back."

"Good idea," Galinda said, giving Elphaba a once over. "And what is she wearing!"

Elphaba's lips twitched with amusement as she turned back, other students filing into the classroom, Boq the last one of all.

"Who cares what she's wearing...waste of space anyway," he sighed, risking a wink in Elphaba's direction while Galinda was turned away.

Nessa rolled herself into the room just in time to see Fiyero's wink, although it was tough to see who or what it was for. I'll have to keep a very close eye on him...

Elphaba didn't catch the wink. Boq did. Plopping into his seat, he was half asleep...

"Now class...CLASS, settle down!" Dillamond prodded, encouraging everyone to take their seats. "Now please hand in your essays and we'll begin today's lecture..."

Nessa pulled up next to Elphaba, handed her essay into Dr. Dillamond, and whispered, "so how are you feeling today?" she asked, catching a glance back at Fiyero.

"I'll be okay," Elphaba hissed under her breath, pulling out her essay - much thicker than Nessa's - and handing it to the Goat.

Fiyero passed his essay up, trying to look at Galinda adoringly as they sat at the back of the room.

Galinda pulled out her four page essay and passed hers up absently, smiling flirtatiously at Fiyero.

Now class," Dr. Dillamond called out over the never-ending gossiping in the class, "lets see who remembered what we learned before break. Can anyone tell me when the Great Drought began?"

Without even thinking about it, Fiyero's hand shot up.

Galinda gaped at Fiyero, then closed her mouth. Maybe he was going to give some joke of an answer...

Elphaba's hand had shot up at the same time as Fiyero's.

Dr. Dillamond had fully expected Elphaba to be the only one to raise her hand, with the possible exception of Boq, but was surprised to see Fiyero's hand. "Yes, Mr. Tiggular, do you need permission to use the restroom or something?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to answer the question...the Great Drought began in 3 A.W." Fiyero said simply.

At Fiyero's name, Elphaba pulled her hand down, careful not to let a smile slip over her face - especially as he delivered the correct answer.

Galinda was staring at him. "Lucky guess," she asked him with a murmur, reaching for the hand he had just put down.

Boq stared at Fiyero. Was he studying last night or something? He never studies...

"Correct!" Dr. Dillamond said with such surprise and excitement that he spit all over Elphaba. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss Elphaba," he murmured, then went on with class.

"It's alright, Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba said softly, wiping her face off with the back of her hand.

Before Dillamond knew it, class was over. He was simply astounded by how many times Fiyero raised his hand, always with the right answer. And with only Galinda sitting next to him, he knew Fiyero wasn't being fed the answers. "Alright, class dismissed!" he called out.

Fiyero didn't move from his seat, whispering to Galinda, "You go ahead gorgeous, I just need to ask Dillamond a question about my essay...I'll meet you for dinner later?"

Elphaba began to put her materials away, surprised at how much Fiyero actually had studied without her.

"Oh, alright. I have my sorcery seminar next, anyway. I'll see you later, love!" Galinda called.

Boq left the room. Confused. Fiyero had gotten more answers right than he had known the answers to...

Fiyero hoped Elphaba would turn around, noticing him not moving...waiting for her... "Oh, bye gorgeous," he said, giving Galinda one more glance as he stayed in his seat.

Galinda gave him a wave, disappearing out the door.

"I need to get to my next class, I'll talk to you later Elphaba," Nessa half-smiled, wheeling towards the door, watching Galinda exit in front of her.

"Goodbye, Nessa," Elphaba waved towards her sister. "I'll talk to Morrible about your legs later!"

Dillamond started packing up his own materials when he looked up. "Mr. Tiggular," he called out, noticing Fiyero sitting unmoving, "was there something you needed?"

"What?" Fiyero said, making sure Galinda was out of the room before saying, "oh no, I'm fine..."

Elphaba smiled at the Goat. "And wait until you read his essay." Putting the rest of her papers in her bag, she stood, turning towards the door. Next was her sorcery seminar, and that was her, Galinda, and Morrible... fun, fun...

Fiyero sighed as he watched Elphaba walk out the door. He had hoped for a minute alone with her before their next classes, but she seemed in a hurry to get to her next class. So Fiyero sighed, picked up his own things, and started to walk out the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Galinda arrived at her next class, greeting the teacher as she arrived. "Good morning Madame Morrible," she smiled.

"Why, good morning, Miss Galinda! Very prompt for the first day back, I see." The headmistress smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you Madame Morrible," Galinda sighed and took the compliment. Well I wouldn't be early if Fiyero hadn't been so insistent on remaining behind after class...

Elphaba walked into the classroom, and the tension level rose to the ceiling. "Good morning, Madame." Galinda went unnoticed.

Madame Morrible stared at the two friends. For once, she chose not to pry. "We'll be learning a bit about - yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"I was wondering we could go over healing spells," Elphaba said simply.

Galinda couldn't even stand Elphaba's voice anymore, but loved the fact that she had won over the green girl. She smiled smugly until the topic of healing spells came up. I'm terrible at those, and I've only tried the basic ones, she thought angrily.

"Well, I suppose we can, Elphaba," Morrible bobbed her head. "We will need something to work on, I suppose..." She turned to the cage of mice behind her.

Elphaba winced and hastily spoke up. "No, no, Madame Morrible, I mean the concept and the rules."

Galinda breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing she probably wouldn't have to practice the spells, especially on disgusting white rats...

Elphaba paid strict attention as Madame Morrible went over the fact that healing spells involved how much concentration went into it and, if one wasn't concentrating, that rather than magic, your own health would be transferred over. It was hard, though. She wanted to smash Galinda's face in to practice...

Galinda, on the other hand, stopped listening to Madame Morrible from the moment she began lecturing. Galinda doodled less than carelessly on the front of her notebook, creating a heart that said "Fiyero and Galinda Forever", making sure Elphaba could see it.

Elphaba pressed her lips together into a tight line that could be mistaken for anger. It was, in fact, suppressing a smile, remembering Fiyero's words from the other day. "And if I wanted you always...?"

Galinda noticed Elphaba's look of anger, and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction, bold enough to even look Elphaba in the eye as she did so.

Elphaba let a small, rather cynical smile slide over her face. "Madame Morrible, how would you heal a broken nose?" The headmistress immediately went into it.

Galinda was taken aback at first, but realized two could play this game. "And Madame, is there a way to heal diseases? Like a disease that causes ugly pigmentation or bad fashion sense?"

"Bad fashion sense is not a disease, Miss Upland. It is simply a matter of one's taste." She continued on about various broken parts of the body.

Elphaba tried not to laugh.

Galinda could not help but frown at Morrible's response, but quickly threw an angry glance in Elphaba's direction. Short on good comebacks, she simply mouthed Fiyero is MINE in Elphaba's direction, smiling smugly.

Elphaba shrugged and mouthed He likes sluts.

Galinda was infuriated, but couldn't think of any comebacks. Fuming, she turned away from Elphaba, continuing to draw little hearts on her notebook until class was over.

Elphaba was quite pleased with herself. As the class ended, Elphaba stood up. "About Nessa's legs..."

Morrible nodded. "I have written to the Wizard and should have my response in a week or so, probably the day after our infamous last dance." With that, she turned and bustled out the door, leaving Galinda and Elphaba alone in the room.

"Witch..." Galinda said under her breath as she started packing up her things. "Can't handle that she's too ugly and boring for Fiyero..."

"Aww, did I hear the airhead say something? No, no, she's too stupid to speak, must have been the wind..." Elphaba, who had taken notes during the rest of the class, slid her notebook into her bag.

"Listen, you can call me all the names you want, but at the end of the day, Fiyero is with me! Not you, me! I was with him all last night and he couldn't stop talking about how glad he was to be rid of you!" she lied.

"Really?" Elphaba smiled. "Because I asked Boq; he told me that Fiyero had fallen asleep moments after heading back to the room. Boq was up all night working on the finishing details of his essay." Turning away from the blonde, she swung her bag over her shoulder.

Galinda knew she had been caught in her lie, but she knew she still had something over Elphaba. "Now I know it must be hard for that super-saturated brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him would leave you and come crawling back to me, but it's happened! And it's real, and you can't do anything to change it! He doesn't love you, you couldn't even hold onto him for three days. He loves me!"

"You have some schmutz on your face." With that, Elphaba swept out the door.

Galinda watched Elphaba leave, feeling like she had won and lost that battle all at the same time. "Calm down Galinda," the blonde told herself, "just remember you have Fiyero..." she said as she stalked out of class.


	36. Chapter 36

Before long it was the day before the dance, and Fiyero was enjoying a quiet moment with Elphaba in her room. "Can you believe the dance is tomorrow?" he said in between kisses. "It feels like it's been an eternity, hiding like this..."

Elphaba was quite happy tomorrow was the end of their hiding. It had been very, very hard to see Galinda with Fiyero... "I'm glad it is," she murmured back, nipping at his lips with her teeth. "Very, very glad."

"I'm just so sick of pretending, and running in and out of your room in the middle of the night...I want to be able to come distract you at all hours of the day," he smiled, slowly bringing his hands down from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her in.

"And then you'd have no time for your vastly improving schoolwork," replied Elphaba softly, leaning in to kiss him again. She couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of the dance tomorrow. Dillamond had been teaching her how to dance properly..._Elphaba was sitting on Dillamond's desk after lunch. They had been talking about Fiyero's essay - he had wanted to double check to make sure Elphaba hadn't helped him. Now she was fretting about the dance. "Everybody knows I can't dance!" Dillamond looked at her. "If an old Goat like me can dance, so can you. Up, up." She had stared at him. "Well, I do have faculty events to go to, Miss Elphaba..."_ And so she had learned the basics to dancing.

"I think I am well prepared to handle my schoolwork. Besides, I'll keep doing my work, I'll just be trading in my Galinda time for Elphaba time," he smiled as he held her close.

"I like that idea," she said softly, looking up at him. "I like it a lot." Then, of course, there had been the problem with her complete and utter lack of dress to where... Boq had saved her. _They were sitting in the library, Boq complaining that Galinda was in his room all hours of the day now, talking to him, of all people, about the gorgeous white dress she was wearing. "She makes it sound like a wedding!" "At least she has something to wear," muttered Elphaba. "Well, don't you have black dresses?" Elphaba stared at him. "I see your point. Um... if you give me your measurements, I can send them to my sister. She can have a dress made that'll look good with the green done by the dance, I think." "Could you, Boq?" It had taken all of her energy not to swing him up in a hug. "Yeah. Just don't pull a Fiyero." "A what?" "Never mind..." _And Boq had run to get the dress today; it had arrived in the mail on time. She'd be seeing it tomorrow morning.

"So, am I allowed to stay for a while longer? Or am I getting unceremoniously kicked out?" he asked, kissing her neck as incentive to pick the former.

"Mmm... you should probably leave so you can actually get some rest for tomorrow," murmured Elphaba, wrapping her arms tighter around Fiyero's waist.

"And I can't get some rest here?..." he asked, tilting his head towards her bed.

"What we do doesn't classify as rest," murmured Elphaba.

"Even if I promised to rest afterward?" he half-joked, half-pleaded as he brought his kisses down to her collarbone, gently pushing the strap of her dress off her shoulder, although the dress itself did not move from her body.

Elphaba sighed under his attentions, but regretfully pushed him unwrapped her arms, sliding them up on his chest to push him away. "Not even if you rest afterwards."

"Aww, you're no fun," he sighed, as he started to back up, but then threw his arm around her waist once more. "Alright, I'll go for now...but after the dance tomorrow, you couldn't kick me out of this room if you tried," he grinned, brushing his lips against hers before releasing her.

"I won't try." Elphaba smiled at him, trying to figure out how, even after a week of this, the touch of his lips on hers still sent a thrill up her spine.

Fiyero picked up his books and reached for the door, only stopping long enough to turn around and whisper, "...and I'm bringing the whipped cream!" with a raised eyebrow, before stepping quietly into the hallway.

Elphaba's eyes sparkled as she shut the door behind him. Plopping onto the bed, she smiled. Tomorrow would be quite fun...


	37. Chapter 37

Finally, it was the evening of the dance. Fiyero found himself more nervous than he expected. Nervous by following the plan correctly, nervously excited about being out with Elphaba for the first time in public in a week, and just plain old excited about after the dance.

Galinda had been preparing for the dance from the moment she woke up. Doing her hair and make-up, trying without success to get the small lipstick stain out of her beautiful white dress, and having her room cleaned up just in case Fiyero wanted to come back after the dance. She had expected him to come over during the week, but was surprised that not much had happened physically. Well maybe he's just wanting to make the night of the dance special, she thought with excitement.

Fiyero checked himself in the mirror, happy at how the look turned out in his black suit. He imagined Elphaba standing next to him as he stared at himself in the mirror, pictured them dancing the night away. But first, he had to go get Galinda...

Galinda was just finishing touching up her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. Bustling around to find her purse, she opened the door to see her date standing there. "Hey Fiyero," she smiled flirtaciously.

"Hey gorgeous," he lied for hopefully the last time, offering Galinda a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely," she grinned, stepping out into the hallway to take Fiyero's hand, letting him guide her out of the dorm and to the dance.

-

Elphaba was standing in her room, tying her hair up in a beautiful, sloppy bun that she had seen in one of Galinda's magazines ages ago. Surprisingly, it had turned out exactly as she hoped - elegant with just a slight touch of carelessness. A knock at the door had her jumping and darting over. Boq stood there, a carefully wrapped parcel in his hand.

"Do you know how hard it is to conceal a floor length dress in a closet made for a Munchkin?"

Elphaba just smiled at him. "I owe you one, Boq!" She snatched the dress, whirling into the room.

"Don't think I won't collect," muttered Boq, heading back towards his own dorm.

-

Doctor Dillamond stepped into the dance room, looking around with a smile. If everything went as Elphaba told him it would - not, of course, he reminded himself sternly, that he supported it - it should be a very... interesting... night.

Boq darted back to his room, pulling on his suit. Outside the door, Shen Shen - of all people - waited. Ever since Pfanee and Galinda had moved in together, she had been hanging out with him more often, and they had become an item - not that anybody had noticed. "Ready, Shen Shen." Together, they headed for the dance.

The dance was well underway by the time Fiyero and Galinda arrived...he and Elphaba had planned it that way. Everyone looked up at the "super-couple" as they entered the dance, many people "ooohing" and "ahhhhing" at how stunning they looked together.

"Oh Fiyero, isn't this wonderful?" Galinda asked, bouncing excitedly in her heels as she stood at the top of the grand stairway. "Just you and me..." she sighed.

Fiyero smiled, waiting for this moment all week. He turned to her slowly, dropping her hand as he did so. "This is wonderful," he said loudly as he smiled, "because I don't have to spend another minute with you. You are manipulative and destructive and a bad friend, and I hope everyone here knows that. Have a good life Galinda," he smiled, heading down the stairs on his own.

Shen Shen and Boq, who had been standing right behind Fiyero and Galinda, stared at Fiyero, surprise on Shen Shen's face and happiness on Boq's. Reaching over, Boq took Shen Shen's hand. "Care to dance?"

Galinda could only stare with her jaw on the floor, feeling the cold stares of her classmates. Finally regaining control of her legs, she moved down the stairs to find Pfanee.

Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief. He had done his job, it was all over. Now he got to spend some time with his friends, just waiting for Elphaba...

-

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror in Morrible's office. The closest room to the dance hall, the headmistress had let her stay in there until it got underway. With a smile, she picked up the skirt of her dress and headed towards the party.

Elphaba swept towards the door, feeling more confident and graceful than ever before. The two chosen teachers as door holders smiled at her. "It's nice to see you, Miss Elphaba," one said with a smile, and the other just nodded. Together, they opened the doors... and in she went. She perched herself on the top of the grand staircase, letting her skirts fall back to the ground. Boq's sister had done an amazing job. A halter dress, it wrapped tightly around Elphaba's whole upper body, accenting curves she hadn't realized were there. Once it passed her hips, it fell in layer after layer of a beautifully light material - and it looked good on her, fading from an off-white at the top to a black at the bottom (after all, Boq's sister had written, if it's going to drag on the floor, might as well camouflage the dirt.) And so she stood, make-up free but more beautiful than she had ever been - or felt - before.

Fiyero was mid-conversation with a few of his friends when one suddenly stopped paying attention, looking at the stairs. Another friend followed the gaze, also suddenly staring off into space. Fiyero finally turned around to see what they were gawking at, and spotted Elphaba at the top of the stairs. Looking more stunning and confident than he'd ever seen her, it was suddenly like no one else was in the room, that nothing else mattered. He moved slowly across the dance floor, his eyes never leaving her as he stopped at the bottom of the stares, in awe of her.

Ignoring the rest of the eyes that were following her, Elphaba glided down the stairs - glad that the dress was long enough to cover her feet and, thereby, leaving her able to wear very comfortable slip on black shoes - and met Fiyero at the bottom. "Care to dance?"

"Well I don't know..." he whispered as he lightly placed a hand around her waist. "My girlfriend is supposed to be here soon and I think she may be jealous if she sees me dancing with the most beautiful woman here..." he sighed at her happily, before winking, "well...maybe just one dance," he finished as he held his free hand out to her.

Elphaba raised her hand and placed it in his, and together, they glided onto the dance floor.

"Galinda?" Doctor Dillamond trotted over to the gaping blonde, offering her a glass of wine. "You look like you might need it."

Galinda took the glass of wine without even looking over at Dr. Dillamond, her eyes transfixed on Fiyero and Elphaba as they danced gracefully across the dance floor.

Fiyero admired Elphaba's dance skills, whispering, "You look as beautiful as your dancing, no one can take their eyes off of you...myself included," he smiled at her.

"And to think, I learned this from an old Goat..." Elphaba's lips twitched as she pulled him closer, finally able to truly be together.


	38. Chapter 38

Time flew as the two danced, hardly leaving each other's sides all night. They occasionally stopped to talk with Boq and some of their other friends, but almost every moment of the dance was spent in each other's arms.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stand by the end of the night," murmured Elphaba as they slow danced the last dance on the floor.

"I don't that's going to be a problem," Fiyero smiled as he pulled her in close, rocking back and forth slowly to the beat of the last song.

"Mmm, and why do you say that," murmured Elphaba, brushing her lips against his neck.

"Because I envision us no longer standing in about ten minutes," he grinned at the thought. "However, you'd better not be too tired, because that on the other hand would be a problem..."

"Tired? No," replied Elphaba softly, pulling her head back. "And as much as I like the tux, I think it would look better off on the floor."

"...how is this song not over yet?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her neck lightly. Just as he finished his comment, the song did in fact end, and the two were left standing in the dance floor. "I think it's time to go..." he whispered in her ear.

"I have to thank Doctor Dillamond and Boq first," she murmured, "And then we can see how the floor looks wearing your outfit..."

"I think the floor would look outstanding wearing both of our outfits," he smiled in response. "Well Dillamond's right over there," Fiyero pointed to the other side of the room, "I'll go say hi to Boq and meet you there."

"Alright," Elphaba said with a smile, unwillingly separating herself from him and drifting over to where Doctor Dillamond stood. "Hello, Doctor."

"Why hello Miss Elphaba! You looked quite lovely on the dance floor this evening," he smiled at her.

"Thank you," Elphaba said with a small smile. "Though I should be thanking you for that.

"Oh it was my pleasure Miss Elphaba. After all the times you've let me share your lunch, it's the least I could do. But what are you doing talking to me? Enjoy the night with your friends!"

"Just wanted to thank you, Doctor," Elphaba smiled before turning around.

-

"Hey Boq," Fiyero smiled as he approached, "looks like you and Shen-Shen have been having a great time."

"We have been. She just ran over to make sure Glinda wasn't dying or passed out drunk yet." Boq smiled at him. "It's nice to finally talk to you tonight."

"I know, it's been an insane week..." Fiyero sighed, "but everything's the way it should be now," he smiled as he looked over in Elphaba's direction.

"I suppose I shouldn't wait up for you tonight," Boq said with a grin.

"Haha, I hope not...I wouldn't want to disturb you and Shen-Shen either," he winked.

"Surprisingly, Shen Shen's not like that. She likes all the romantic-take-it-slow-wait-until-after-marriage crap."

"Well that's still great, you two make a great couple," Fiyero smiled, yet was still thinking about Elphaba.

Boq saw the distracted look in his eye. "There's no talking to you tonight, is there?" Rolling his eyes, he turned Fiyero around. "Go talk to your girlfriend."

-

Smiling, Elphaba turned around to find Fiyero- and nearly crashed into Glinda.

Galinda felt herself stumbling around in a drunken state, but she didn't care. She looked Elphaba up and down, murmuring, "So...did you and my date have a nice time?"

"Galinda, I think you need to get back to your room before you do something stupid... where's Pfanee?" Even though she had been torturing the blonde for the past week, Elphaba couldn't help but let the part that still cared about her former friend worry.

"Oh NOW you're concerned for my happiness and well-being? Well thanks so much for that," Galinda sighed, staring at the glass of red wine still clutched in her hand. With an evil grin, Galinda brought the glass up over Elphaba's beautiful dress and poured, murmuring a sarcastic, "Oops!" as she did so.

"Wow. That was childish." Elphaba stared at the stain, trying to remember how Madame Morrible had taught them to spell off stains...

Fiyero turned away from Boq just in time to see Galinda pouring the wine over Elphaba's dress, and he rushed over to her side. "Come on Elphaba, we have better things to do than deal with this..."

"No, no, I got it." Elphaba frowned, staring at the dress. The stain spread out and thinned until it invisible. "There." Elphaba looked up at Galinda with a smile. "Helps to pay attention in class sometimes."

Galinda suddenly felt sick. Sick from seeing her boyfriend and Elphaba together. Sick from being out-shown in magical skills. Sick from all the wine. Turning quickly with a hand over her mouth, Galinda ran from the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fiyero turned to Elphaba, his eyes showing his concern.

"I'm fine... somebody needs to go after her, though..." Elphaba watched her former friend dart out of the room with concern.

Fiyero watched as Pfanee went running behind Galinda, arms flailing. "Well it looks like she's got someone to help her out, but I can go check on her too if you want..."

"You're not going anywhere near her. She's full of wine and she is not going to be the reason that suit comes off." With a smile, Elphaba leaned over, linking her hand with his.

"Well, personally I think my suit would only look good on one person's floor, and it's certainly not Galinda's..." he gripped her hand, leaning in towards her.

"Yeah... we'd better, get out of here," murmured Elphaba with a small sigh.

"You're reading my mind," he grinned, leading the way towards the door. "...and can you guess what I'm thinking about now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably something about whipped cream." Elphaba felt her cheeks darken slightly.

"I'm not very subtle, am I?" he asked while pulling her in for a kiss as they continued walking back to her room. "Unfortunately, no room in my pockets for whipped cream," he sighed with disappointment.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," murmured Elphaba, what had happened tonight finally coming back to hit her. It had worked.

"Oh I can think of lots of things," he grinned, then began whispering a few ideas into her ear as they approached her dorm room, waiting to see her reaction.

Elphaba had a feeling that if she blushed any more furiously, her cheeks would explode. "That's enough, 'Yero," she muttered.

"Oh I think we're just getting started!" Fiyero grinned as he pulled Elphaba into the dorm room and began kissing her passionately, closing the door behind them. _-fades to black-_


	39. Chapter 39

Elphaba's fingers traced circles on the sleeping Fiyero's back, her black blanket pulled up snugly around the both of them. Last night - the dancing, everything - had been... perfect. She had just woken up a few minutes ago, not quite sure where she was - until she had felt Fiyero's hand still linked with hers in sleep.

Fiyero was slowly lifted out of sleep by the feeling of fingers brushing against his back, gently waking up. He turned slowly to see the source of the feeling, smiled sleepily at the sight of Elphaba. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning." Elphaba let a small smile cross her face. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," he murmured with a smile, moving forward to share her pillow until their noses were nearly touching, "and you?"

"Very well. You tired me out," she whispered back, eyes sparkling. "Dancing and then... well..." Elphaba sighed.

"Join the club," he closed his eyes as he pulled her close. "Can't we just skip class today...stay in bed?" he asked, wanting both to stay in bed with Elphaba and get some more sleep.

"Good nerds don't skip class," murmured Elphaba, resting her head in the crook of his neck - her new favorite place to put her head.

"You mean this whole nerd thing didn't end at the same time as the Galinda mission?" he joked, leaning his head against hers.

"No," Elphaba responded with a roll of her eyes. "One week doesn't do you justice."

"Fine..." he groaned, opening his eyes to look at Elphaba's clock. "Then we'd better get out of bed if we want to make it to Dillamond's class on time."

"It takes me five minutes to get ready, 'Yero, I'm not you." With a grin, Elphaba pulled the covers back on his side. "Besides, you didn't bring a change of clothes."

Fiyero was silent for a minute as he pondered what Elphaba said. "Crap," he murmured with a smile, leaning in to offer her a kiss before crawling out of bed. "From now on, I'm leaving a change of clothes here!"

"Gonna be here that much?" Elphaba smiled at him, placing her head back on the pillow - knowing fully that she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep.

"Get used to the idea," he grinned as he threw on his outfit from the previous night. "Alright, time for me to walk back through campus in last night's suit," he rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'll see you in class," he finished as he kissed her on the forehead and then went out the door.

Elphaba laughed. "In class, then." The second he shut the door behind him, she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her as she hopped off the bed, looking for a dress to wear. Elphaba opened the door to her closet - dress from last night's dance crumpled on the floor in the corner (an unfortunate way for the dress to fall, but still, where it fell it fell in last night's rush.) and yanked out one, grabbing pajamas and throwing them on quickly so she could go shower.

Fiyero moved through the hallways slowly, trying to remain quiet as it was still early. He did see one older man walking through the hall, but avoided eye contact and just kept walking, wanting to get back to the dorm and in fresh clothes.

Elphaba had been just about to open the door to head to her shower, but stopped when she heard a knock at the door. Elphaba looked around her room, noticing that 'Yero hadn't left anything here. Cracking open the door, she stared at...


	40. Chapter 40

"Still running around in your pajamas at this late hour?" Frex asked as he rolled his eyes, "Not even enough energy to take care of yourself, let alone your poor sister..."

"My poor sister is with Madame Morrible in her suite; she's old enough to take care of herself. Classes don't start for a while, Father, may I go shower?" In her happy daze, she had forgotten about the fact that she'd be leaving Shiz.

"No," Frex said bluntly. "It's almost a full day's travel back to Munchkinland, and I don't want to waste time."

"Full day-I'm not leaving." Elphaba stated it bluntly, furiously.

"I thought I made myself clear...it is a long ways back to Munchkinland, and I will not be delayed by your tantrum. Get your things together. Now."

"I'm not leaving, and you can't make me."

"Like hell I can't! I am your father and the governor of Munchkinland! You need my support...and at the very least my finances to remain here, and I refuse to offer any help!"

"I'll find another way to stay here," snapped Elphaba. "I don't need your help. I never have. And Nessa only sent that letter because she's 'fallen in love'," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nonsense. She said that you even pushed her out of her chair! How dare you! To both your sister and the future governor of Munchkinland! And you do not have time to find another way to stay. It is time to go!" Frex yelled.

"Technically, if I'm the oldest, I'd be future governor of Munchkinland. Thankfully, I have no interest in the position." With that, she slammed the door shut.

"Elphaba Thropp, you open the door this instant! You have to come out eventually, at which point I will take you back to Munchkinland and you will be punished severely for your defiance!"

Down the hall, Madame Morrible was clapping with excitement. Oh, the Wizard's letter had arrived, and he wished to meet with her little green witch right away! This could be everything she hoped for... Madame Morrible walked over to her mirror, making sure that she wasn't disturbing the sleeping Nessarose in the other room. She looked perfect. Turning, she headed for the door.  
The screaming down the hall could have woken up the soundest sleeper. And Madame Morrible was already awake. "What is going on here!" swept down the hallway, rounding the corner - and nearly crashing into Frex. "Governor."

"Madame, you make my brat for a daughter open the door this very instant! Do you have a key so we can force our way in?"

"Even if I did have a key to force my way in, Governor, I have no reason to use it." Madame Morrible's voice was like ice. "Nor would I."

"You must not understand Madame...I am no longer financially supporting my daughter at this institution! And as her father and the governor, I think I have the right to bring her home!"

"Why, why would you do such a thing as that?" Morrible raised an already overarched eyebrow at the governor.

Elphaba, inside, got dressed.

"I only sent her here to look after Nessa, and she has clearly been neglecting those duties," the governor said angrily.

"Actually, I took those duties from her when she came here, but she has been doing them quite well anyway." Morrible stared at him. "Just ask Nessa."

"Then why would Nessarose be sending me this?" he said, waving a tearstained letter in front of Madame Morrible.

"Because she's manipulative, just like I am." Morrible took the letter from Frex's hand, skimming it. "Elphaba hasn't done one of these things."

Meanwhile, Fiyero sat down in Dr. Dillamond's class, watching the professor being the lecture. Only Elphaba wasn't there...immediately, Fiyero knew something was wrong. Without as much as an explanation, Fiyero quickly grabbed his books and ran out of the classroom.

Back at the dorms, Elphaba frowned, staring out of the window. She couldn't get to class, and her dorm room was too high up to jump. Flying would be helpful right now…

"Even if you have taken over looking after Nessa, it means I have no reason to keep Elphaba here...waste of my time, energy, and money..." Frex mumbled angrily.

"Then leave." Morrible's voice was cold. "But Elphaba stays. I'd be happy to refund you."

"Wait...what...why? Why would you bother with a worthless little nobody like her?"

Fiyero rushed through the campus, not caring about the stares he received as he sprinted back towards the dorms. He knew something was wrong, he just hoped he wasn't too late...

"It doesn't matter." Morrible raised her chin. "You were never interested in her before; there is no reason for you to be interested now." She paused, staring. "You may leave my building."

Elphaba watched Fiyero sprint towards the dorm from the window. Slightly belated, but still worried... A fuzzy feeling spread across her chest.

Fiyero finally made it to Elphaba's room, seeing Madame Morrible standing in front of the door with the man he had passed this morning. "Madame, what's going on, where's Elphaba?"

"Elphaba is in her room, here, at Shiz. And here at Shiz she shall stay," Morrible added, staring at Frex. A challenge, one Alpha to another.

Frex was too stunned to make a comeback, and merely glared at Morrible as he said, "If I get as much as one more word of distress from my Nessarose, Elphaba is gone! I don't care how much you want to help this lost cause, I'll pull her out of Shiz!"

"No need to. She has a scholarship now, all expenses paid. Now take that back to Munchkinland and shove it." Whirling, Madame Morrible stalked out of the hallway.

Frex was now even more stunned than before, for no one had ever spoken to the governor that way. "What the hell are you looking at?" he growled at Fiyero, not waiting for an answer before he too stalked out of the hallway.


	41. Chapter 41

Elphaba pulled open the door, sticking her head out. "Did that really just happen?"

Fiyero watched Frex turn the corner of the hallway, then immediately pulled Elphaba in for the largest hug of his life. "You get to stay?" he asked, hardly able to believe it himself.

"I think so, and you might be breaking my ribs," laughed Elphaba, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Sorry," Fiyero laughed, releasing Elphaba, but holding onto her hand. "But I don't understand, a full scholarship? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until she said it just now!" Elphaba looked to where Madame Morrible had disappeared. "I don't deserve it, but there's no way I'm arguing with it!"

"You deserve it, more than anyone I know," he smiled, kissing her proudly. "You know I love you, and I couldn't even begin to imagine what this place would be like without you...and now I don't have to," he was grinning from ear to ear now.

Elphaba beamed at him. "And it's free... gloriously free... I don't know what I would have done if he had taken my finances away from me." She paused. "Granted, I can't buy anything now, but still. I get to stay!"

"Oh don't worry about that...I'm sure between Morrible and I you'll have everything you could want and need," he smiled as he held a hand under her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

_He's... he's offering to... buy me things?_ "Yero, I couldn't possibly..."

"Fae, when you're happy, I'm happy...and knowing that you get to stay here, with me, makes me happier than I've ever been, and I want to be able to help out wherever I can...besides you've already done so much for me..."

"Nothing you couldn't have done for yourself if you wanted to," replied Elphaba stoutly, his hand still holding her ever moving chin. "Besides, that's charity."

"No Elphaba, I don't think you understand how much you've done for me already. I forgot to tell you in the excitement from last night, but I got a letter from my parents yesterday..."

"And?" Elphaba smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "What did they say?"

"Apparently they received a letter from Dr. Dillamond a few days ago, telling them how much I've improved in the class lately, and that I still have a chance to graduate with honors if I keep up the good work!"

"Really? Fiyero, that's wonderful!"

"And my parents said they want to talk with me the next time I come home...apparently it's the first time they've felt comfortable enough really discussing politics with me. And I owe it all to you," he smiled, brushing his hand against her cheek, caressing it.

"That's amazing, Fiyero! And you had the talent do it all along, you just didn't want to." Elphaba smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well you should know that you inspire me...every day you inspire me, and apparently it shows," he smiled as he accepted her embrace.

Elphaba felt her cheeks burning as the classes let out. "I should go thank Morrible," she murmured.

"...and I should probably go explain to Dillamond why I ran out in the middle of class...but will you have dinner with me tonight? I feel like we have plenty to celebrate."

Elphaba smiled softly at him. "Alright." Eyes sparkling, she unwillingly let go of him. "I'm gonna go thank Morrible..."

"Okay," he said, finally letting her out of his embrace. "Let me know how it goes, I'll come pick you up later."

"Alright." A soft smile still dancing on her face, Elphaba turned and left.


	42. Chapter 42

… _Later That Night_

Elphaba twirled around in her room, giddy with happiness. Life couldn't be more perfect.

After explaining his absence to Dillamond and attending his other classes, Fiyero jogged over to Elphaba's room, knocking happily.

Elphaba swung opened the door and grabbed his hand, pulling him in with an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Well hello to you too!" Fiyero smiled with surprise, offering her a quick kiss as a greeting.

"You will NEVER guess what happened!" Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with the biggest grin ever.

"Ummm, you've invested in a lifetime supply of whipped cream?" he joked. "At least that'd be my answer if I was grinning like that..."

"Hahaha. Morrible got a letter back from The Wizard!" Elphaba beamed at him. "Guess what it said, guess!"

"I don't know...I'm a bit one-track minded right now, but I'm doubting the Wizard's letter had anything to do with whipped cream...in fact, I hope it didn't," he jokingly shuddered.

Elphaba rolled her eyes before snapping back into happy mode. "He wants to meet me right away! He sent two train tickets for Morrible and I, isn't that awesome!"

"Wait, you're meeting THE Wizard?" Fiyero stared at Elphaba with more pride and excitement than even he knew existed.

"THE Wizard!" Elphaba's grin stretched wider, if that was possible.

"Oh Fae, that's incredible!" he said supportively as he pulled her in for a hug. "When do you go? And do you know what he wants?"

"Tomorrow morning, and I have NO idea, but I hope he can help with Nessa's legs." Elphaba leaned into the embrace happily.

"Wow, tomorrow morning...that's so soon, but so exciting," he murmured, holding her close. "Do you still have time for our date tonight, or do you need to focus on packing?"

"Fiyero, what do I have to pack?" She chuckled into his shoulder. "Of course I have time for our date."

"Good," he smiled, finally releasing her, "because I spent the last two hours getting this date ready," he admitted.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba's smile shrank to that shy smile she had been giving him lately. "You shouldn't have."

"Well I had a specific idea in mind, and wanted to make sure it would work. You ready to go?...and dress warm, it's going to get dark soon..."

"Alright, I just have to find one of my sweaters..." Elphaba turned to her closet, taking less than two seconds to find a deep blue sweater and pull it over her dress. "Ready."

"Great, and remember these?" he asked as the moved towards the door, holding up the boat keys.

Elphaba just nodded, remembering the last time they had been on the beach... and what had happened. A near perfect day.

"I thought we'd go relive our first date, since we haven't been able to go there during that whole Galinda charade..." Fiyero smiled as they walked towards the dorm exit.

"You're ridiculously romantic." Elphaba shook her head as they left the dorms. "How did I end up with you?"

"I don't know...some unfortunate turn of events," he grinned as he led the way towards the park, never letting go of her hand.

"Well, I still blame you. You kissed me." Elphaba shrugged. "How was I to resist?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again...I'm just too charming for my own good," he nudged her playfully as they reached the boat, stepping in and reaching out for Elphaba.

Elphaba linked her hand with his, stepping into the boat with a smile for him. "For better or for worse, you're far too charming."

Fiyero started the boat, moving quickly towards the familiarity of the island...of their island. As they neared, he could see all his hard work even from a distance. Small torches set up throughout the island, offering a lighted path all the way from the docks to their clearing where a beautiful picnic was waiting.

Elphaba gasped, not able to form a coherent sentence. It was gorgeous.

Hearing Elphaba's audible gasp, he turned to look her in the eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done too much, made her uncomfortable.

"Fiyero, it's wonderful." Elphaba turned to him, eyes sparkling. "I..."

"Good," he said quickly, silently breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't overwhelmed her. He slowly pulled the boat up to the dock, stepped out of the boat, then turned to help her.

Elphaba let him lead her up, eyes trying to take in everything at once. It was fantastic. Amazing. Wonderful. Her big mind kept supplying her with synonyms.

Fiyero didn't let go of Elphaba's hand as he led her from the boat and towards the clearing, torches lighting their path. "You alright?" he asked while squeezing her hand, noticing that she was quiet. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really, more excited," replied Elphaba softly, looking around in awe. He did all this for me...

"Well that's good, because I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," he smiled reassuringly, never loosening his grip on her hand. Finally reaching the clearing, even Fiyero was in awe. Not only did the picnic look wonderful offset by the light of the torches during twilight, but fireflies danced around the clearing, making it look all the more magical.

It took all of Elphaba's energies not to gasp again. It was... magnificent, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, perfect. "Yero..."

"Of all people, I never thought I'd leave _you _speechless," he grinned, leading the way towards the blanket.

"It's not an easy thing to do." Elphaba was content to follow along behind him, just looking around. She finally managed to choke out a question for him. "So what are we eating today, sir plans a lot?"

"Well since I was able to unpack everything without needing to catch any damsels in distress, I risked the wine again," he laughed, pulling out a bottle. He also pulled out many other containers of food, most of which were vegetarian for Elphaba's sake.

Elphaba watched him unpack everything, lips pressed tightly together to stop another huge smile from unraveling across her face. Nobody have ever done something like this for her….

Once he had emptied the basket, Fiyero leaned against a nearby tree, motioning Elphaba to join him, throwing a second blanket over the pair to keep warm as they ate.

Elphaba bit off the end of a strawberry, licking her lips afterwards and finally voicing her thoughts from before. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well I hope you like it," he smiled. "And I appreciate you making time for our date, with everything you have going on tomorrow...do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"No idea. I don't know what he's planning, if he's asking me to stay or what..." Elphaba's voice drifted off as she looked up at him. "Come with me to the train station tomorrow?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I wouldn't miss wishing you luck...and a goodbye kiss," he nudged her playfully.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, lightening the roll with a smile for him. "And what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Cry hysterically...the entire time," he laughed. "Truthfully? Probably get ahead on work, try to get some extra credit to make up for my older grades. And who knows, maybe I'll decide to date Galinda for a third time," he couldn't resist making the joke.

Elphaba laughed. "I don't think you could survive that!" Inside, though, she was rather proud of him - instead of slacking off, he was actually going to try. "And I have a feeling Dillamond will give you extra credit if you ask, and maybe some of the other teachers."

"I hope so," he sighed. "I really want to prove to my parents I can do this..."

"You can." Elphaba smiled at him. "Would I have put all my effort into you if I didn't expect you to take the country?"

Fiyero looked Elphaba in the eyes, "What would I do without you?" he smiled as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Fail and dance through life." Elphaba replied promptly, trying to ignore the flutterbies that still entered her stomach when he touched her so casually.

Fiyero laughed and pulled her in for a hug, sighing, "I'm sorry, I can't let you go to the Emerald City tomorrow...I think I'm going to need to take you hostage here on this island," he smiled. Even though he knew this was the opportunity of a lifetime for Elphaba, he couldn't stand the thought of them being apart.

"Or maybe I should just pack you in my suitcase." Elphaba murmured the thought into his neck. "But I don't think you'd fit."

"I'm certainly up for trying," he grinned, slowly tracing his fingers up and down her back as the continued to embrace.

Elphaba shivered under his fingertips. "Unless you can contort your body into odd shapes... you know what, I don't want you to answer that."

Fiyero laughed as he slowly released Elphaba so he could look her in the eyes. Once he stopped laughing, he put one hand under her chin as he sighed, "I am going to miss you..."

"Me too." Elphaba whispered the comment back, looking back at him through slightly lowered eyelashes. Her blue eyes were sparkling even more in the firelight.


End file.
